


Of Jocks and Bookworms

by Pandorah



Series: Little Slice of Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorah/pseuds/Pandorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, the quarterback for the Lawrence Lions, gets partnered up with shy and quiet Jimmy for a history project. They become friends quickly, and maybe more. Throw in a sexy mystery man and Dean's crazy friends, and you get fun times that will make senior year impossible to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jocks and Bookworms

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this idea out of my head. My first HS fic. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope everyone enjoys it. I do not have a beta so if you find something that really bothers you, please let me know!
> 
> Also, I'm posting it all in one go instead of in chapters this time because I'm lazy!

“So, I guess we’re partners?”

Eighteen year old Dean Winchester, quarterback for the Lawrence Lions, stood beside the desk of a dark haired boy giving him a big smile. The boy looked up at him with intense blue eyes, blinking slowly, before he set his book aside. 

“Hey, I’m Dean.” he held out his hand and kept the smile on, hoping the other would find him less intimidating. After a moment of staring at his hand, the boy finally held out his own and shook it.

“Jimmy.” his free hand came up to slide his thick rimmed glasses back up his nose before he drew his hand away. His blue eyes only held Deans for a moment before he was looking away and shifting nervously in his seat. “Um, I know you have practice after school,” his eyes shifted back over to look over the varsity jacket Dean wore, “so after that maybe we could meet up and get started on the project?”

Dean grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up to Jimmy’s desk, then sat down in it backwards so that he could rest his arms on the back. “Er, actually I have a date tonight. Do you mind if we meet up tomorrow instead?”

“Oh, okay.” Jimmy sighed inwardly. He had a feeling he would be doing most of the work. If he didn’t, his own grade would suffer. Typical jock.

Dean picked up a piece of paper off of Jimmy’s desk for their recommended reading, and looked it over. “How about you take the top half and I’ll do the bottom and we can compare notes tomorrow?”

Jimmy blinked at Dean, head tilting a bit to the side before he frowned, causing Dean to laugh.

“What, you didn’t think I was going to let you do all the work, did you?” when the smaller boy blushed, Dean just chuckled. “You probably thought I was like a typical jock who just barely manages the required C grade to keep playing, right?” this time the blue eyed boy looked away, his blush somehow getting darker. “I get it often so don’t worry about it. But just so you know, I happen to be in the top ten of our senior class.”

Jimmy’s head snapped back around at that, eyes going wide for a moment before he stuttered out an apology. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed-”

Dean held up a hand to stop him, “I said don’t worry about it. I like catching people off guard when they realize that I’m not just good looking but smart too.” he said it with a wink and it had the other boy looking away again. Dean couldn’t help but think of Jimmy as being adorable with how shy he was and the constant blushing.

Jimmy reached out and took the list from Dean to write down the books he would be checking out, then handed it back. “That sounds like a good plan. Should I meet you out front of the school after your practice or somewhere else? There is a room we can use at the church if you don’t mind meeting up there.”

“The church?” Dean frowned for a moment, “ah, right, your family runs that really old one at the edge of town. Why don’t we meet up there? I’ll need to shower and change before I do anything else so why don’t we meet up at six?”

Jimmy nodded and gathered up his things as the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the end of the school day. “I will see you in class tomorrow then...Dean.” As he turned to leave, Dean grabbed his shoulder gently to stop him.

“Wait, since we are going to be working together for the next few weeks, why don’t we exchange cell numbers? That way if one of us is running late or can’t make it we can call.” Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at Jimmy expectantly.

Once again Jimmy blushed and shifted on his feet. “I don’t have a cell. My parents are very strict with that sort of thing. ‘They’re only for drug dealers and hookers and since you are neither, you have no need for one’. So they say.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Wow, there are still people who say that? In that case, let me just give you mine anyway. Then you can call me any time you want.” he scribbled his number down on the corner of one of his papers and tore it off to hand to the other boy. “It doesn’t have to be about school either. If you just want to chat…”

“Hey Winchester, you coming?” one of his teammates called from the classroom doorway. “You know the coach will make you run laps if you’re late!”

“Yeah, give me a second!” Dean waved over his shoulder at his friend before turning back to the shorter boy and got to his feet. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Jimmy. Bye!”

“Um, bye.” he said quietly and watched the quarterback leave.

He looked down at the phone number in his hand and smiled. He had Dean Winchesters phone number. He had had a crush on the green eyed boy since they’d met their freshman year. Now they were partners for a class project and would be spending lots of time together. His smile remained on his face as he left the school and he stayed in a good mood for the rest of the day.

X

The next day in class Jimmy was pleasantly surprised when Dean arrived with a few pages of notes just from the first book he had started reading. They were very detailed and thorough and he even wrote page numbers in the margins so he would remember where he found them. He also saw that the book Dean had been reading through had a bunch of sticky notes sticking out of it with more notes scribbled on it. He looked down at his own books and realized they were pretty similar.

The students had broken up into their pairs to discuss their projects while the teacher went around to see how they were doing. Dean had pulled up a chair to Jimmy’s desk like he had the day before and looked over the notes that the other boy had gathered. Dean smiled as he looked over the neat and organized handwriting. He expected nothing less from the number one in the entire senior class.

“We are so going to ace this project.” his smile turned into a full grin as he looked up from the notes and caught Jimmy’s eye. “We still meeting at your place at six tonight?”

“Yes, unless something comes up on your end.” Jimmy was looking over Deans shoulder as he spoke.

A cute red haired girl was coming towards them with a big smile on her face. He knew her from their shared computer class, though they took the class for much different reasons. While she was rather hyper and excitable, Jimmy found it hard to dislike Charlie.

“Hey Dean! You still coming to the club tonight, right?” She gave a wave to Jimmy before returning the smile to Dean. “I’m not letting you run away this time.”

Dean looked at Jimmy for a moment before looking back to the redhead. “Yeah, I’ll be there later. Jimmy and I are meeting up after school so I’ll be there after that. I promised you, remember?”

A new club had opened a few weeks ago called The Mystery Spot. Charlie had been begging Dean to go with her so she could find herself a girlfriend. Being best friends, Dean had not seen a reason to turn her down. 

Charlie let out an excited squeal. “Great! Remember you have to wear something nice. Oh, I know! Wear that red button up shirt. That one looks great on you and you will have everyone pawing at you!”

“Ms. Bradbury, class is still in session. Please return to your seat and leave the chatter for after class.” Mrs. Singer replied from a few tables away, giving the redhead a stern look. “Your grades are not good enough for you to play around, unlike Mr. Winchesters.” her eyes shifted to Dean after Charlie scurried back to her seat, “Though that is not permission for you to slack off either.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean said and gave her a smile and a salute. “No slacking off here, right Jimmy?”

Jimmy’s blue eyes widened a bit as he found the attention focused on himself. “Uh, right.” he looked from Dean to the teacher. “He has already done a lot of work.”

“Keep it that way.” just before she turned away, she sent Dean a small smile. He knew that if he slacked off that he’d hear about it outside of school, too. Ellen was his honorary aunt, even before she married his Uncle Bobby.

The rest of the day went by as normal and then was followed by a hard football practice for Dean. They had a game coming up that weekend and so they were working harder to get ready for it. Because of that, practice ran late and so Dean was running late. He hurried home to get showered and changed before grabbing his school bag and rushed off to the church.

Jimmy was waiting for him on the front steps of the church, looking at his watch, when Dean showed up. He did not seem angry at him, only slightly annoyed. The shorter boy stood up and motioned for Dean to follow him inside.

“Sorry I’m late. Practice ran over.” Dean said, a bit out of breath. He only lived a mile away from the church so he’d ridden his bike instead of trying to catch a ride.

“I figured that was the case.” 

Jimmy lead the other teen to a door in the back of the church that went into a small library with a large table in the center. The smell of old books was in the air and Dean inhaled deeply. Old books was one of his favorite scents, homemade pie being his first. There were a few large tapestries hanging on the walls depicting various Saints and a large stained glass window held a portrait of Jesus and Mary. Jimmy’s own things were already spread out on the table from when he was studying earlier. 

“If you are thirsty, there is some soda or water in the small fridge. I also got some snacks if you are hungry.” There was a platter in the middle of the table filled with fruit, cheese and pretzels.

Dean set his bag down on the table and went to grab a water from the mini fridge in the corner of the room. As he leaned down to get the drink, he could feel Jimmy’s eyes on him, but when he turned around, Jimmy was looking down at his books. The corner of Dean’s mouth lifted into a smirk as he sat down at the table across from the other teen.

Since he would not have time to later, Dean had changed into his red button up that Charlie had mentioned and a pair of khakis. He had even tried to comb his hair a bit after his shower but on the ride over the wind had blown it around so it stuck up in the front. He unbuttoned a third button to allow more air to cool his skin, he heard Jimmy suck in a breath but this time Dean did not catch him sneak a peek. Even though he was more dressed up then what he wore to school, he still felt like a slob compared to Jimmy.

Jimmy still wore the same thing he had in school, though his jacket was draped over the empty seat beside him. Even his hair was still brushed flat and all the buttons on his shirt were done up. Dean didn’t even see a wrinkle on his dress slacks. He didn’t know how Jimmy could get through a whole day of school without getting wrinkles. 

“I didn’t say so earlier, but thanks for agreeing to research Samuel Colt with me. I was expecting you to refuse and want to do someone more…”

“Religious?” Jimmy stared at him for a moment, voice flat in neither offence or amusement. “Just because my family is religious doesn’t mean that I am obsessed with it. It’s actually nice doing something like this once in awhile.” he pulled over one of his larger books and started flipping through it. “There is plenty of myths about this man but only a few facts that prove he actually existed. He is a mystery.”

“I feel like a member of the Scooby gang trying to solve a case.” he grinned. “I’m Fred, so that makes you-”

“Please do not say Shaggy.” 

Dean tipped back his head and laughed at the image that popped into his head. “No, I was going to say Velma. She’s smart and can be quiet. Plus, she’s a total cutie, even in that huge orange sweater!”

Jimmy looked away quickly and busied himself with his books. Dean did not seem to realize that he pretty much just admitted that he thought Jimmy was cute. Either that or he didn’t care. The quarterback took a long drink of his water before he dumped out his bag onto the table.

“Let’s get this party started.”

The pair studied mostly in silence except for when they were comparing notes or asking the others opinion on something. Soon, three hours had passed without either of them noticing. Deans phone ringing in his jacket pocket brought him out of his studying and he cursed when he saw the time.

“Hell, it’s this late already?” he quickly answered his phone and was not surprised to hear Charlie on the other end asking where he was. “I’ll be there soon, wait up.” 

After hanging up his phone, he quickly started picking up his books and shoving them into his bag. As he slings his bag over his shoulder, he looks at the quiet male across from him, still reading through his current book. He wonders if the other boy had even heard him, then blue eyes were looking up at him.

“I will see you tomorrow in school.” his nose going back into his book before he’d even finished speaking the last words.

“Hey, why don’t you come with me? It’s good to take a break sometimes and we’ve been studying for almost three hours. You wouldn’t even need to change.”

Jimmy gave a shake of his head. “No thank you. Even if I were allowed to go, I am not interested in places that crowded and loud. I’m just going to study a little longer before I go to bed. I am almost finished with this book.”

Dean smiled softly and shook his head, “Alright, but don’t stay up all night. Your eyes are going to hate you later if you don’t take a break sometime.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Jimmy adjusted his glasses that had slid down his nose. He watched as Dean turned to head out. “Have a nice night, Dean.”

“Yeah, you too, Jimmy.” 

Dean waved over his shoulder as he made his way out of the room and through the dark church. He found the place to be pretty creepy at night, but he would lie if he asked if that was why he jogged to the entrance and back outside. He pulled the other strap of his bag over his shoulder before he got onto his bike and made his way to Charlie’s house. Thankfully she only lived a few streets away.

“I was starting to think you were going to use studying as an excuse not to go with me tonight, Dean.” Charlie said before a sly smile spread across her lips. “Unless you’d rather stay and ‘study’ with the cute bookworm?”

Dean just rolled his eyes as he got off his bike and leaned it against the porch. “I don’t want to know what you are imagining right now.” “

Charlie continued to look him over and smiled in approval. “At least you listened to me and wore that shirt. And look at you with three buttons undone! Were you trying to give poor Jimmy a heart attack? You know he’s very sheltered right? He probably thinks that it’s a sin to show off that much skin.” she giggled at her rhyme. 

“And I see that you are planning on doing some aggressive hunting tonight.” Dean replied as he looked her over. Her dress was short and low cut, showing off her assets, and skin tight.

“Hey, I gotta show the ladies what they are missing. I mean, who wouldn’t want a piece of this?” she gestured at all of herself and walked down the sidewalk like a model on the runway.

“Alright, Cindy Crawford, let’s get going before it gets any later.”

The pair climbed into Charlie's car, actually her parents but she was allowed to use it when she wanted, and drove to The Mystery Spot located in the next town over. Aside from the Roadhouse and a small bowling alley, there was not much in the way of entertainment in Lawrence. It came as no surprise that the parking lot was almost completely full by the time they got to the club. Also being new, everyone was there to check it out.

They waited in line for twenty minutes before they reached the front where they were carded. Since they were both under age, they were given a stamp so the bartender knew not to serve them alcohol. Inside, the place was mobbed with people and the music was so loud that everything inside shook from the strength of the bass. Dean loved places like this more than the quiet. It helped him relax after a long day. After school, then practice then three more hours of studying, he was more than ready to let loose.

Charlie led the way through the club and up a set of stairs off to the side to a floor filled with tables and seating. She stopped to look around before spotting a few people waving to them from one of the tables. 

“About damn time you got here. I was starting to think you lost your balls and ran off.” Jo grinned at him as he sat in a seat beside her.

“My balls are still intact, thank you very much. I can show you if you need proof.” He sent her a wink before it turned into a wince when she punched him hard in the shoulder. “Ow! And you wonder why the guys stay away from you. You’re way too violent!”

“Keep talking, Winchester, and I’ll cut your balls off myself.” Jo glared at him and smirked when he got back to his feet and moved away.

“I’ll go and get us some drinks.” Dean said and quickly headed for the stairs. 

When he got back downstairs and was moving through the crowd towards the bar, his eyes searched the room for potential dates. There were many attractive and fun looking people in the club so he had plenty to choose from. He got a few interested stares in return and he gave them smiles and made a mental note of where they were so he could talk to them later.

At a small table not far from the bar sat two men. One of them had golden brown hair, bright eyes and a wide smile on his face. The second had raven black hair and piercing blue eyes, a smile just as wide on his face as they animatedly talked to each other. The one with the golden hair patted the other on the shoulder and nodded towards the bar.

“Hey, Cassie, look. Fresh meat!” his eyes moved over the man at the bar in the red shirt, then at the man beside him. “Looks athletic with a great ass. Just your type.”

The dark haired male chuckled as he too looked over the man the other pointed out. “You’re right. He's perfect.”

“Go get ‘em tiger!” 

He got to his feet and sent the grinning man a wink. “If I don’t come back tonight, don’t wait up for me, Gabriel.”

Dean was still standing at the bar waiting for his order when he felt a hand touch his back and someone press up against his side.

“Hello.” A deep raspy voice spoke into his ear and it went right to his cock and made him shiver. “I’ve never seen you here before. I’m Castiel.”

Dean turned his head and looked down slightly to see the owner of the voice and his stomach dropped. The man was gorgeous with the most intense and beautiful blue eyes that he’d ever seen. The man had dark hair that stuck up like he constantly ran his fingers through it, or like he’d just had sex with someone. He wore a form fitting t-shirt that said ‘Free Rides’ on it and a pair of skinny jeans that hugged his body like a second skin.

He was fucking hot. Dean didn’t even realize he’d spoken aloud until Castiel laughed.

“Thanks, you’re not bad yourself.”

Dean felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and cleared his throat. “Uh, I’m Dean. Nice to meet you.”

The music was loud enough that he was almost having to yell to be heard over it, and that only made things more awkward. He was staring so much at Castiel that he did not even notice when the bartender had put a tray on the counter in front of him with the soda order.

“Hey, Dean, what the hell is taking you so long?” Jo yelled over the music as she came over to him. Then she stopped and smiled, “Ah, I see. I’ll get the drinks.” she reached past him to grab the tray, eyeing Castiel up openly, raising a brow when he smirked at her. “Take your time.”

Dean watched opened mouth as she hurried off with the tray of drinks, leaving him standing at the bar with the dark haired male beside him. He looked down at Castiel who looked back at him with a grin.

“Let’s go somewhere a bit quieter so we can talk.” Castiel turned into Deans body as he spoke, rubbing up against him in a very cat like manner. His smirk grew bigger when Dean blushed again and only managed a nod in response. “Follow me.”

Castiel wrapped one of his arms around Deans as he pulled the taller man through the crowds of people and to the back of the club. They passed by Gabriel’s table and the man gave his friend a grin and thumbs up as they passed. Castiel shot a grin back as he reached down to grab Deans ass, causing the man to yelp in surprise. When Dean looked down at him, Castiel gave him a wink.

Dean stopped and frowned when they stood outside of a door with an ‘employees only’ sign hanging on it. He watched as Castiel opened the door without a thought and pulled him through it. The room was small with a table, refrigerator and couch in it and a bathroom off to one side. The smaller male pushed him towards the couch and immediately straddled his hips when he was sitting down.

“Uh, I don’t think we are supposed to-” his words were cut off as Castiel kissed him, his hands tugged at his short hair. 

“You’re thinking too much.” Castiel said against Deans ear, sending another jolt of pleasure through his body. “Less talking, more groping.” He rolled his hips against Deans to make a point.

Dean let out a groan as the smaller man continued to press hard kisses to his mouth until he finally parted his lips and allowed the kiss to deepen. Castiel hummed in approval as his tongue probed Deans mouth, not leaving a single spot unexplored. Finally Dean started to respond and kissed him back, letting out a growl as his arms slid around Castile's body and pulled him tight to his chest. He rolled his own hips up into the other and Castiel moaned in response.

“Much better.”

Dean lost all ability to think when Castiel got this shirt open and his hands started caressing his chest. When he let out a groan as Castiel pinched his nipples, the other chuckled into his mouth and continued to torment them. Dean pulled off the others shirt and tossed it to the side, breaking the kiss to do so, then his eyes moved over him hungrily. Castiel was lean with no excess flab on his body. As he ran his hands down his thighs and squeezed them, he figured the smaller man must be a runner or do other cardio to stay in shape. 

“Like what you see, Dean?” Castiel purred as he continued to run his hands up and down Deans chest. “I certainly like what I see. You’re good enough to eat.” he leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Deans neck to his ear which he then nipped. “I think I’ll have a taste.”

Deans head fell back against the back of the couch as Castiel undid his pants and slid a hand in to grip his hard cock firmly in his hand. He let out a groan as he was squeezed and given one long and slow stroke followed by Castiel running his thumb across the head. His hips arched up into the hand, trying to get more friction, but he was denied.

“Shit Cas, don’t stop.” Dean panted and gripped Castiel's thighs tighter in his hands.

“Cas? I like the sound of that.” the smaller man tilted his head and then smirked, “Come on now, Dean, this is a group effort. Don’t tell me you are like a woman who just lays there and lets the man do all the work?”

Deans eyes snapped open and he grinned ferally. “I’m most certainly not a woman.” his hands made quick work of Castile's jeans until he had the other mans cock freed and in his hand. He stared down at it as a slow smile came to his face. “How did you manage to hide this in those insanely tight jeans?” Castiel was bigger than him by a full inch, but he did not feel embarrassed about it. Castiel was so perfect, he was like a god. It would be impossible to match him.

Castiel chuckled and gave Dean a deep kiss before his hand continued stroking him. “Thanks for the compliment. It takes some getting used to, but I admit, I like the pressure.” he leaned forward to nibble on Deans neck, then spoke against his ear. “I was already half hard by the time I came up to you in the bar. You’re so fucking hot, Dean. Did you even notice how many people had their eyes on you? The women were drooling and squirming in their seats. The men were probably imagining being bent over the table by you...or maybe bending you over a table instead.”

Dean groaned as Castiel continued to speak right into his ear. He had a feeling the other knew exactly what his voice did to him. He squeezed Castile's cock firmly before he started jerking him off faster, hoping the other would do the same. He was so hot and his body was starting to tremble with the need to release.

“Which...which were you?” Dean asked as he panted for breath.

“Hm, both actually.” his own voice had dropped even lower than it already was and his breathing matched Deans. He had to stop talking for a moment as a loud moan escaped his throat as Dean continued to caress him. “As I came up to you, I couldn’t take my eyes off of your tight ass. Your pants may not be as tight as mine, but I could still tell just by looking at you that it was firm and perfect. I wanted to shove you face down on the nearest table and rip your pants off so I could fuck you with my tongue. I’d get you all hot and worked up until you begged me to fuck you, begged me to sink my cock into you and fill you up. Then I’d take you so hard that the table would slide across the floor and everyone would be able to hear you screaming my name over the music.”

“F-fuck.” Dean’s hips rocked in time with Castile's movements. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning again as Castiel continued to talk dirty right against his ear.

“Then when you turned and looked down at me and I saw those fucking beautiful green eyes and that mouth, I wanted to drop to my knees and suck you off right there.” Castile's mouth dropped from Deans ear for a moment to mouth at his neck where it met his shoulder. “I’d suck you off until you were ready to burst, until you were dripping wet, and then I’d let you rip my pants off and fuck me without even prepping me. Fuck!” His own hips jerked up faster into Deans grip, getting even closer to his own release. “Your fingers would fist into my hair and pull back on it hard so that you could lean forward and kiss me before you bit my neck, leaving your mark on me. Your cock would pump into me over and over again until I was screaming your name and coming so hard I’d pass out, but not before I’d squeeze my ass and make you come first.”

Dean used his free hand to grab Castile's head and pull him in for a kiss. It was messy and desperate as his orgasm was just out of reach. He could no longer form words as his body ran on instinct. He had long since stopped hearing the music of the club or noticing anything else aside from Castiel. A few more strokes and squeezes and Deans hips arched up one final time.

“C-Cas!” his voice was hoarse and he gasped for breath as his come shot out to coat his bare chest in long white streaks. 

He continued to jerk off Castiel until the smaller man was going still as his orgasm ripped through him. He moaned long and deeply, blue eyes falling closed and his head falling back. He continued to thrust his hips as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, then dropped forward to rest his head on Deans shoulder.

“Fuck that was amazing.” Castiel said and chuckled weakly. “Maybe next time we can try out one of the tables?”

“Y-yeah, sounds good.” 

Deans head had fallen back to rest on the back of the couch again, his eyes staring unfocused up at the ceiling. He didn’t move until Castiel got up off his lap and went into the bathroom. Castiel came back a moment later with some wet paper towels to clean them up with, then tossed them into the trash.

“So I’ll see you around then? I hope the rest of your night goes well.” Castiel gave him a wink before he disappeared out of the door and back into the crowds of people before Dean could react.

“Did that just happen?” Dean asked to no one as he tucked himself back into his pants and got up off the couch. His head was still spinning from his orgasm and his legs were shaking but he followed Castiel out. With a frown, he noticed that the smaller man had vanished. “Great. I didn’t even get his number.”

When he got back up to the second floor he was greeted with loud cheering and clapping. Charlie was grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat and Jo was no better. Ash had arrived while he’d been gone and he and Andy were pouring alcohol into their sodas from a flask Ash had smuggled in. Dean sat down in an empty chair at the table and a spiked soda was put in front of him.

“Dude, how come whenever we go out you get lucky? Am I not as studly as you?” Ash asked after taking a long swig right from the flask.

Dean just shrugged. “I have no idea, Ash. Why don’t you try dressing up a bit for once?”

Ash laughed and shook his head, “No can do. If I do that, then all of the ladies would flock to me. I have to keep it toned down or else you would just end up alone.”

“He would just hook up with a guy.” Andy pointed out.

“So, how was he?” Jo asked and she and Charlie leaned on the table to get closer to him. “Spill it!”

Dean felt his cheeks burning, “Why should I tell you?”

Charlie reached over and tugged on his shirt. “You don’t really need to, we can take a guess. You have buttons missing on your shirt and a love bite on your neck. You look completely wrecked, Dean.”

Dean avoided talking for a minute while he drank some of the soda, thankful for the burn that came with it. “I’ve never been with anyone like him before. It was really...intense.”

Jo and Charlie exchanged looks, the red head snickering. “What was Mr. Intense’s name? And please tell me you got his number.”

“His name is Castiel.” Dean looked over the railing to look around the club, trying to spot the man in question but he was still out of sight. Or he’d left. “No, I didn’t get his number. He just took off after.”

“What is wrong with you, Winchester? Since when do people just take off on you? And how could you let him just go without asking for it? That guy was incredibly sexy and couldn’t keep his hands off of you.” Jo sat back in her seat and grabbed her soda, dumping a large amount of the alcohol into it before drinking it. “I’m disappointed in you.”

The conversation switched to Charlie after that and about the women that she had talked to so far. She had not had any luck yet and was starting to lose her confidence. There was one woman she’d talked to for almost a half hour and thought they’d hit it off, only for the woman to leave with a guy.

Andy apparently had a date with a ‘classy lady’ later and none of them could figure out how they got hooked up so often. Whenever Ash tried to ask him what his secret was, the other man would just laugh and say something about it being his superpower. Even Jo had hooked up with him once, but both had agreed that it was too awkward with them being friends and so they never spoke about it again.

The group stayed at the club for another hour or so, leaving after they exhausted themselves on the dance floor to burn off the alcohol that they’d drank. It was almost midnight and Dean did not end up seeing Castiel again, even though he actively looked for him before he left. Charlie just told him that they would be coming to the club again this coming weekend and then Dean would be able to get Castiel's phone number. She also made herself a promise that she would not leave until she found a pretty thing to hook up with herself.

When he got home, it was after midnight and his father was still up. The man just gave his son a shake of his head before he turned his attention back to the show he was only half watching on TV. He had a deal with Dean that as long as he kept his grades up, his curfew would be midnight. If they dropped at all then he would have to be home by ten during the week and eleven on the weekends. His mother didn’t like him staying out late even if his grades were good, but she understood that he needed to let out his stress in some way.

After taking a shower to wash the smell of the club, and Castiel, off of him, he collapsed into his bed. He slept deeply that night and his dreams were invaded by a pair of bright blue eyes and a mop of messy black hair.

X

“Fuck, don’t stop.” Dean pleaded as his face was shoved into the soft back of the couch as Castiel pounded into him from behind.

Castiel's hands were tight on his hips as he continued the hard and fast thrusts, purposely avoiding Deans prostate, wanting to drag things out as long as possible. Dean continued to whimper under him and thrust back, his hips moving at different angles trying to find that higher pleasure.

Deans knees were spread so wide on the couch that his cock was hitting the cushion every time Castiel thrust into him. When he tried to move down into it for more friction, Castiel would slap his ass and pull his hips up. He was trembling and breathing like he was running a marathon, his breath starting to come out in moans more often than air.

“Cas, please. I need it…” he was not normally into begging, but he wanted this so badly he didn’t actually realize he was doing it.

Castiel gave another firm smack to his ass and watched as the red mark slowly faded to a lighter pink. He loved marking Dean and had left numerous kiss and bite marks all over his body. He angled his hips differently and this time when he thrust in, he hit Deans prostate spot on.

“Fuck!” Dean let out a long groan and his face sunk further into the cushions as he thrust his hips back. “Do that again.”

The smaller male chuckled as he continued pounding into the other, hard and precise thrusts hitting his prostate every time. Deans cock dripped precum more continuously onto the cushion under him, a large wet spot having formed, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Castiel to continue fucking him until he saw stars.

“Ugh, so close baby. You ready to come for me?” Castiel asked as he reached around Dean and took a firm hold of his cock. “Come on then, I know you’ve been holding on for me.” he leaned forward and sank his teeth into Deans neck where it met his shoulder as his hand stroked him in time with his thrusts.

“C-Cas, I’m gonna..”

The shrill sound of an alarm clock going off ripped Dean from his fantasy and left him cursing. He’d been so close to release! His cock sat heavy on his stomach, leaving a small pool of precum under the head. He took a few deep breaths to calm his pounding heart before swinging his feet over the edge of his bed. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers as he ran from his room and down the hall to the thankfully unoccupied bathroom.

He cranked the water on as he ripped his soiled boxers off and climbed in before it even had a chance to warm up. His hand wrapped firmly around his aching cock and came hard after only three strokes. His hand shot up to cover his mouth as he tried and failed to hold back the moan that was ripped from his throat. He continued to stroke himself as his body released multiple shots of hot come onto his stomach and chest before the water washed it down the drain. He leaned against the wall of the shower as his legs shook from the strength of his orgasm.

“Fuck.” Dean let his head fall back against the cool tile and his eyes fell closed. He had not had a dream that intense in a long time. And it was all thanks to a certain dark haired, blue eyed man he’d only just met.

A pounding on the door brought him back to reality and he started washing himself up.

His younger brother Sam yelled through the door. “Mom made waffles for breakfast so you better hurry before we eat them all on you!”

“Five minutes, Sammy! And you better leave me some or I’ll kick your ass!”

Dean quickly finished his shower and stepped out to dry off. He wiped the fog off of the bathroom mirror to fuss with his hair a bit before he froze. There was a rather large mark on his neck that would be impossible to completely hide underneath his shirt.

“That little shit. He did that on purpose!” Dean touched the hickey and winced a bit finding it still tender. It also caused lust to shoot through his body as he recalled exactly what he was doing when he got it last night.

He forced away the sexual thoughts he was having, or as much as he could anyway, and quickly got changed for school. He pulled on one of his button ups over his t-shirt and flipped the collar up hoping that it would hide the hickey more. Since he normally wore his shirts like this, he hoped that it would keep people from asking questions. He should have known better.

“Wild night?” Sam asked with a grin as Dean sat down at the table across from him. He tapped his own neck in the place where the mark was on his brothers.

“Shut it, Sammy.” Dean muttered, then turned a smile to his mother. “Thanks for breakfast, mom!” she had set a steaming plate of waffles down in front of him and a large glass of orange juice.

“Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll just get Jo to tell me later.” Sam smirked around his bite of food. “You know she will. She likes me.”

Dean just grumbled while he ate, knowing his brother was telling the truth. He glanced over at his father who was reading the newspaper beside him and was surprised when he didn’t say anything. His mother kept sending him curious looks but she would not ask about it, not wanting to embarrass him. 

“You boys better hurry or you’re going to be late.” Mary said as she worked on cleaning up the breakfast dishes. “Oh, don’t forget that your father and I will be going out tonight so you’ll have to cook for yourselves. There is a pot pie in the freezer if you’re interested or burgers in the fridge.”

Sam was already by the front door waiting to go while Dean was still shoveling the last of his food into his mouth.

“Dad, you said I could take your car today, right?” Dean asked, eyes lit up with hope.

John looked up from his paper and stared at his son in silence until he started fidgeting. With a smirk, he pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them to his son. “Remember, not a scratch or it comes out of your allowance.”

The green eyed Winchester got to his feet with a whoop and grabbed his back from the floor nearby. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before he rushed out the door with Sam following behind. He tossed his bag into the back seat after sliding into the driver's side of his father's Impala. Knowing that this car would be his someday, he’d already taken to calling her Baby.

“Hey Baby, you miss me?” Dean rubbed the dash affectionately and his brother rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why you bother dating when you apparently have the hots for this thing.”

“Hey!” Dean turned and gave his brother a glare but was smiling, “Baby is not a ‘thing’, she’s a work of art.” again he rubbed the dash, “Don’t listen to him Baby, he’s an idiot.”

Sam just laughed as they pulled out of the driveway and made their way to the school. A few of Deans friends were waiting for him in the parking lot when they arrived and they started talking about cars. Sam just rolled his eyes again as he made his way over to a cute girl with curly blond hair who was waiting for him on the front steps.

“Hey Jess.” he greeted her with a shy smile.

“Morning Sam!” Jess said cheerfully and looped their arms together. “Did you ask if your brother could drop you off at my house after school for cram session?”

“No he didn’t,” Dean said, suddenly behind them. He grinned as he looked between his brother and his friend. “but I’d be happy to drop him off for your date. Just leave the door open, alright Sammy?” he gave Jess a wink and she giggled.

“D-Dean! It’s not a date, we’re just going to study.” Sam was blushing and he tried to leave but Jess would not give up his arm. “Let’s go or we’ll miss the first bell.”

The elder Winchester let out a loud laugh as his brother ran away with his future girlfriend. He would not be surprised if Jess was the one to ask him out. His brother was still too much of a scaredy cat to ask her himself. Jess had a great sense of humor and he was glad his brother had found her. She’d keep him on his toes.

He felt an arm slide around his waist and a body press up against his side and for a moment his heart stopped thinking that it was Castiel. Instead, he found an attractive woman with dark hair and big brown eyes. She smiled up at him as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Morning, Lisa.” He said and slung his arm around her waist and smiled down at her.

“So, are you taking me out to dinner tonight or what? I recall you promising me another date when we went out the other night.” As her arm slid around his waist to move up to his neck, it tugged his shirt down and she frowned. “Unless you already have another date.”

Dean did not ‘date’ like other people. He promised them one date at a time but made it clear he wasn’t looking for a solid relationship. He had too many things going on that he needed to focus on. He spent the most time with Lisa and most considered them a couple, but she knew better. This did not stop him from being embarrassed about the mark on his neck.

His hand came up to rest over the spot on his neck and his cheeks tinted. “This...I don’t even know what this was. I didn’t even get a number.”

Lisa's brows shot up in amusement. “You’re kidding? Mr. Dean Winchester, stud of Lawrence High couldn’t even get a phone number? You must be slipping, Dean.” she teased before she pressed her mouth to his. “I’m glad. That means I don’t have to scare anyone else away and I get you all to myself.”

Dean stared at her for a moment before chuckling. “Is that why I haven’t gone out with anyone else in awhile? You’re trying to monopolize me?”

She gave him a wink before moving away. “Not telling.”

Dean rolled his eyes as they entered the school, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she had to head to her homeroom. As Dean turned down another all where his homeroom was located, he spotted Jimmy pressed up against the lockers, his books scattered at his feet, with a short brunette practically glued to him. He looked angry and uncomfortable and the female only grinned wider at it.

"I said no." Jimmy said firmly. "I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone, Meg. I am not going to change my mind."

"Aw, come on. Why don't you be an angel and help me out, hm?" Jimmy flinched at the words and she smirked. "I promise you won't dislike it."

Dean found himself stomping down the hall towards them. "Hey, leave him alone." he nearly growled out as he grabbed Meg's shoulder and pulled her off of Jimmy. "Go find someone else to sink your claws into, you harpy."

Meg raised a single brow. "My, my if it isn't Dean Winchester. I'm shaking in my boots." She then ignored him as she turned back to Jimmy. "Let me know if you change your mind, Angel. You know where to find me." Meg then grinned as she turned and disappeared down the hall. 

"Bitch." Dean glared after the retreating woman before bending down to help Jimmy pick up his books. "What the hell was that about?"

"She wanted to exchange sexual favors in return for me helping her with some of her class work." Jimmy said with a slight blush to his cheeks. "I keep telling her no but she is very persistent." he took the offered books from Dean and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean grinned, "So, she's not your type then? I don't blame you, she's a skank."

Jimmy frowned at that, "She is very forward and...physical, but that is no reason to say such things about her." he shoved the last of the books into his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. "Meg has always been nice to me, in her own way."

"Okay," Dean said, drawing out the word in disbelief. The bell then rang signaling that they were now late for class. "Aw, hell. I'll see you in history class, Jimmy!" he gave a wave as he turned and ran down the hall to his homeroom.

The first half of the day went by as usual and then it was time for lunch, his favorite period of the day. He passed on the cafeteria lunch, the schools burritos did nasty things to his stomach, and instead just got some pop tarts from one of the vending machines and a soda. Jo, Ash, Andy and Garth were waiting for him out at their spot in the courtyard and he flopped down on the grass beside them.

“Let me see it!” Jo was on him instantly, her hands pulling at his shirt to get a view of his neck. “Holy shit, Dean, that is one hell of a hickey!”

“Alright already, get off of me you crazy woman!” Dean yelled out as he tried to shove her off of him, but her legs had a firm grip on his waist. “C’mon Jo, I’m hungry.”

She kneed him hard in the side before rolling off of him with a grin. “You’re always hungry, Winchester.” She moved back to where she was sitting and leaned against Garths side.  
They had been dating for a few months now and Dean still couldn’t wrap his head around it.  
“So?”

“So?” Dean asked, stuffing his mouth with pop tarts.

Jo rolled her eyes. “Did you score a home run with Mr. Blue Eyes or not?”

Four pairs of eyes were on him as he slowly finished chewing his food and then took a long drink of his soda. His hand came up to touch the hickey on his neck before he tugged his shirt back into place.

“Second base.”

“Man, you really don’t know how to ease into things, do you?” Andy asked from where he lay behind Dean staring up at the sky. “It’s nice to go slow and enjoy the ride.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from grinning, “Oh I enjoyed the ride alright. And if he’d stuck around, I would have had no problems easing into things.”

Ash started choking on his food and waving his hands around violently. “Dude, not while I’m eating!”

The small group all then burst into laughter as Ash continued to try and swallow his food around his own laughter. They continued to talk about the time at the club last night and they all made plans to go again as soon as possible. As usual, lunch break ended with Dean and Ash wrestling as they fought about who was the more manly of the two. And as usual, the football player won. Ash just said he had strength where it mattered which is why was second in grades only to Jimmy. He ignored Dean when he pointed out he was in the top ten.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and a collective groan rang out from all of the students. The hallways filled with groups of students like sheep being herded to new fields as they headed to their next set of classes. Lisa caught Dean outside of his next class and gave him a deep kiss, going so far as to press him into the wall. He always liked the aggressive women best, which is why he’d been with her so long. She kept things interesting. 

“I’ll come find you after practice and you can give me your answer.” Lisa said with a wink as she pulled away from him. “I’ll even keep my uniform on for you. I know you like it.” She was the captain of the cheerleading squad for the football team, which is how the two of them first met.

“Mm, sounds good.” Dean replied even as she was already walking away from him. 

“Keep it in your pants, Winchester!” Jo called having seen the kiss, as she walked into the room across the hall from him.

He flipped her off in reply.

The next three classes dragged by slowly as it got closer to the end of the school day. His last class was history that he shared with Jimmy. He was not surprised to find him with his books and papers already spread out across his desk, nose shoved in one of the books. His glasses had slid down to almost the tip of his nose and his brows were furrowed as if he were deep in thought.

As Dean stood by the door simply watching him, he couldn’t help but smile a bit. Maybe he liked the shy ones too.

“Hey, Jimmy, find out anything useful?” Dean asked as he took up his usual seat in front of the other boy and nodded at the books. “Looks like you have a lot more notes than last night.”

Jimmy looked up at Dean slowly and let out a quiet yawn. He then removed his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes before popping them back on. He felt his cheeks burning at how close he suddenly found Deans face to his own. Dean was looking at him very closely, like he was looking for an imperfection of some kind.

“What?”

“You don’t have a brother, do you?”

Jimmy frowned and shook his head. “I’m an only child.” then he did that head tilt Dean was quickly finding to be adorable. “Why do you ask?”

Dean shrugged and sat back in his seat. “No reason, just curious. I was just thinking that I don’t really know much about you. We should hang out sometime.” he was smiling now.

“We see each other in class and now after that to work on our project.”

Green eyes rolled, “Jimmy, that is not the same thing. Do you think I just hang around my house reading all the time for fun?” the way the smaller male was looking at him, he wondered if that was how he did it. “No, I mean hang out and do something that does not involve reading. I know, I could bring a movie over tonight and we can use that projector. After we study, of course.”

Jimmy started to nod, then his eyes widened slightly. “Oh that reminds me. I won’t be able to study with you tonight. My parents are running a charity dinner for the homeless tonight and the two volunteers they had backed out. It’s normally hectic as it is with just five of us, so I need to help them with that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for something like that. And I’ll tell you what, I’ll come help out too. You said they had two other people that were supposed to be helping. I can help cover.”

Jimmy’s mouth opened and closed as if he were going to refuse Deans help, but then he gave a small smile, “Thank you, Dean. My parents will be happy to see you.”

After that they turned their attention to their books and went over what they had learned so far and which direction they should go with their report. Ellen came over and talked with them for a few minutes to make sure that they were on the correct track. They decided that Jimmy would start writing up an outline for the report while Dean got the resources they used recorded. She then moved to the front of the room and announced that they would start presenting their projects in two weeks and to be properly prepared. And that there would still be a test and regular class work before then. Everyone groaned.

“I have to go home now to start preparing for the dinner at six. I’ll see you at the church, Dean.” Jimmy collected his things and then was out the classroom door before Dean could even say good bye.

A few hours later and Dean was walking up the front steps of the church wearing a nice shirt and pants and his hair was actually combed. Inside he found that the pews had been pushed off to the sides of the room to make room for tables and regular chairs. At the front of the room where the Preacher usually stood was a long table filled with various types of food, including desserts at one end. Deans mouth started to water when he spotted the pie.

Jimmy came out of one of the side doors carrying a large cooler that was slowly slipping from his hands. Dean rushed over and grabbed one end of it to help steady it and Jimmy gave him a thankful smile.

“Dean, you made it. I admit, I wasn’t sure you would actually end up coming.” Jimmy blushed a bit as he said it. 

“I don’t know if I should be offended by that or not.” Dean said with a straight face for a moment before he cracked a grin. “Where’s this going?”

Jimmy held the other end of the cooler and they carried it over to sit on the floor at one end of the table with the food. The door Jimmy had come out of opened again and this time a man and woman came through, each with their arms full of trays of more food. The boys hurried over to take some of them and put them where there were empty places on the table.

“Oh, thank you sweetheart.” the woman spoke. She had dark, raven colored hair and blue eyes like Jimmy and a kind smile. “You must be Dean. Jimmy said that you might be coming to help us out. We really appreciate you taking the time to do this. We’d be in a bit of a pickle if the three of us had to do this by ourselves.”

“I’m happy to see that today’s youth is more willing to help out the needy. With this economy, a lot of people are hurting and we must do what we can to help them. God has given us all the ability to love and care. If only more people would open their hearts.” The man who spoke was tall and had golden blond hair and light brown eyes. He too had a warm smile and he held out his hand to shake Deans. “I’m Matthias, though you can call me Matt, and this is my wife Cassandra.”

“Pleased to meet you both.” Dean smiled and glanced over his shoulder for a moment, then turned back to look at the trio. “I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t come alone. Jimmy said you could use more help, so I brought some.” he then put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

A moment later and half of the football team was coming into the church, all wearing dress clothes, and ready to help.

Cassandra brought a hand to her mouth and got teary eyed and Matt let out a happy laugh. He then put a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder and squeezed it.

“I like this boy. Bring him around more often.”

Jimmy himself just stared up at Dean with those deep blue eyes, mouth working silently. He looked past Dean to the newcomers and back again before his cheeks were turning pink and he was looking at the floor.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean gave Jimmy a wink before turning to his parents. “We’ll do whatever you need us to, just point us in the right direction.” 

When the doors opened to the public at six o'clock, there was already a long line outside the door. Dean was helping Jimmy and his parents at the food tables while the rest of the football team brought plates of food around to the needy and brought more out from the kitchen when they ran out of something. Within the first half hour, the large room was filled and some of the pews were being pulled out for more seating room. Even with all the extra help, Dean was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He could not imagine Jimmy and his parents doing this on their own.

When eight o’clock rolled around, the last of the homeless were leaving the church with smiles and a full stomach. There was barely any food left and what little there was, Cassandra was wrapping it up and giving to people as they left. Once the doors were closed again, the cleanup process began. The floors were swept, tables and chairs folded and the pews put back in order. The place was left spotless and looking like a couple hundred people had never been in here eating. 

Dean’s teammates said their goodbyes and left Dean alone with Jimmy and his parents. Dean collapsed down onto one of the pews and let out a long groan at finally getting off of his feet. He was exhausted and not to mention hungry. They had been so busy, he had not had time to grab a plate himself.

As if reading his mind, Cassandra smiled and waved him to follow her. The group went into the kitchen where a small meal was set up for them. Ham, potatoes and a few different kinds of veggies along with warm rolls fresh out of the oven.

“You didn’t really think we’d not feed you after all your help, did you?” She asked with a smile. Her husband chuckled as the four of them sat at the table.

They all took each other's hands as Matt spoke a prayer of thanks, even thanked Dean specifically, and then they started to eat. As Dean tore into his food, too hungry to worry about manners, he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Jimmy staring at him, but it wasn’t with disgust over his eating habits, but more like curiosity. Then he was turning his attention to his own food and looking away.

“Have as much as you’d like, Dean. I have more in the oven if you are still hungry. Oh, just make sure to leave room for dessert. Apple pie.” Cassandra said with a wink then chuckled as Deans eyes went wide.

“Are you an angel?”

Matt tipped back his head and roared with laughter and even Jimmy was smirking a bit. Dean looked between them all wondering why what he said was so funny. 

Cassandra had a blush on her face and it made the resemblance between her and her son even more obvious. “Feel free to ignore them.”

“My wife gets asked that question often. Her big heart and pretty smile melt everyone’s hearts.. Then they taste her cooking and they fall in love with her.” Matt reached across the table and took his wife’s hand in his and squeezed it. “That’s how it happened to me. I’m just the lucky one she said ‘yes’ to.”

As they continued to eat, Dean couldn’t help but watch this small family. He could feel the love and warmth they held for each other and it made him feel calm and happy. They reminded him of his own family and how his parents acted together. He was starting to get lost in thought until the smell of hot apple pie hit his nose.

Cassandra set a large piece down in front of him and offered him some whipped cream for it. She put on a generous amount after he nodded yes, then served her husband and son. 

“This recipe has been passed down for generations now. If you love pie, I promise you will love this.”

Dean dug into the pie and took a large bit of it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and made a pleased sound that sounded out of place for a dinner table. He opened his eyes and felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He’d forgotten where he was for a moment.

Matt chuckled, “Don’t worry, I had the same reaction the first time I tried it.”

“It tastes like heaven.” Dean said and took another bite, this time holding back the noise. “You are definitely an angel.”

Cassandra beamed at him. “I like this one. Bring him around more often.”

Dean grinned. That was the same thing Jimmy’s father had said earlier.

Jimmy got up from the table and started cleaning up the dishes from their meal and filled the sink. He rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and started washing and Dean quickly went over to dry them. When Cassandra tried to convince him that he was a guest and didn’t need to help, Dean just smiled and said it was no problem and to relax. Jimmy gave him another small smile, blue eyes shyly looking up at him as they stood close enough that their elbows occasionally brushed.

“Jimmy, we are going to head back to the house to get to bed. Are you two okay to finish up here?” Cassandra asked as she came to stand beside her son at the sink. At his nod, she smiled and kissed his cheek, then surprised Dean by giving him a kiss as well. “Thank you again for helping us out, Dean. You have a big heart.”

“I do what I can.” Dean replied with a smile then nudged Jimmy with his body, “Besides, I can’t just leave a friend hanging when he needs help.”

Jimmy blushed so hot that even his ears turned pink. His mother ruffled his hair making it stick up in all directions before she and Matt left to go home.

“Your parents are great. I think they’d get along well with mine, especially my mom.” Now that the dishes were finished, Dean turned and leaned against the sink. “Actually, they may already know each other. I think this is the church my parents go to.”

Jimmy looked up at him with a slight frown, “You do not go to church with them? Do you not believe, Dean?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s kinda complicated. Either way, my parents don’t force either myself or my brother Sam to go. He goes with them most of the time, though. It’s just...not for me. You’re not going to try and convert me now, are you?”

Jimmy actually smiled and chuckled at that. “No, I won’t try and convert you. Everyone is free to believe whatever they wish. Religion is not something that should be forced, but wanted. It is there to bring us peace and calmness should we desire it. Many find comfort that there is something out there guiding us. Others don’t need that comfort to be happy.”

Dean and Jimmy stood there in silence, each of them watching the other, and it was not awkward. Normally Dean would start to get fidgety and bored if silence stretched on for long periods of time, but for some reason with Jimmy that was not the case. They didn’t speak much during their study sessions and now he was content just standing here beside the other boy.

“Thank you.” Jimmy suddenly said softly and turned to face Dean, his blue eyes looking up into green ones. “I know I said it earlier, but I really mean it. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. It means a lot to me.”

“Come on, you can’t tell me that none of your friends have ever done anything nice for you before!” Dean said with a half smile but it vanished when Jimmy remained silent. “Seriously? I think you need new friends.”

Jimmy looked away and shifted on his feet, “I don’t have any friends. There are people I talk with often in school, like you, but they are just classmates. Not really friends.”

“You don’t consider me a friend?” Deans green eyes filled with hurt and he moved away from the counter. He then let out a forced laugh and put more space between himself and the smaller boy. “I think I should go. It’s pretty late already and I’m exhausted. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Dean, wait!” Jimmy called out but Dean had quickly left the kitchen. He followed behind after him but the other teen was already going out the door of the church.  
X

Dean felt like a complete idiot.

He knew that Jimmy was shy and that they had never spoken before they were partnered up for the class assignment, but he thought they had become closer in the few days they’d been working together. They got along great and Jimmy was starting to talk more. He already thought of him as a friend, but obviously Jimmy did not agree.

When he got home after helping out at the church, his family instantly picked up on his bad mood and did not question him about it. His mother had tried to but his father stopped her. Sam had come to his room before he went to bed but he could not get Dean to talk. Sam was just as stubborn as his brother though and he refused to leave until he got answers.

“Sam, I told you to leave me the hell alone. I don’t have anything to talk about.” Dean rolled over in his bed so his back was to his brother.

“You’re so full of shit, Dean. You’re obviously pissed about something, now tell me what it is.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground.

Dean turned half over to shoot his brother a glare, “I’m pissed that you won’t leave me the fuck alone so I can get to sleep!”

Sam rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to question his brother again, but his mother’s soft voice from in the hall pulled him away. He shot his brother a look that said ‘this is not finished’ before he finally left Deans room.

Dean curled up around one of his pillows and grumbled into it. He hated that he got attached to people so quickly and easily. He always ended up getting hurt because of it, but even knowing that, he couldn’t stop himself.

If Jimmy just wanted to remain classmates with him, then that is what he would do.

X

The next day at school Dean had managed to completely avoid running into Jimmy at all. He’d seen the dark haired boy trying to get his attention a few times, but he would ignore him and quickly go elsewhere. It worked fine until the last class of the day, History, that he shared with Jimmy.

“Dean, I-” Jimmy started as soon as Dean sat down in front of him, but he was quickly cut off.

“I think for the next few days or more, we should work independently. We’ve got a good start on things and neither of us are idiots so it should be fine. I have a game on Saturday so we’ll have to meet up on Sunday or Monday before classes to go over things.”

Without even waiting for a reply, Dean went up to the teacher and made some excuse that she clearly did not like, and quickly left the classroom. Jimmy looked up at Mrs. Singer in question but she just gave him the same look in return. Jimmy grit his teeth in anger and decided that he’d had enough.

After class finished and he picked up all his books, Jimmy made his way to the football field where he knew Dean would be. With a big game coming up there was no way the quarterback would miss practice. Sure enough, Dean was there and barking out orders to his teammates like a drill sergeant. Apparently he was making everyone angry because often they’d have to stop for a few minutes to yell at each other. Jimmy stayed out of sight by hiding under the bleachers until practice was over. Only when Dean had changed and was starting to head out did he come out.

“Hello Dean.” Jimmy said as he stepped directly in front of the bigger male. “We need to talk.” 

“No, actually, we don’t.” Dean said gruffly and moved past him. “Go away Jimmy.”

Jimmy put the bag he was holding down on the sidewalk before grabbing one of Deans arms and shoving him up against the side of the school with surprising strength. Dean looked at him with wide eyes before they narrowed in anger.

“For the love of God, stop acting like a child!” Jimmy snapped. He then staggered backwards, clutching his face as Dean punched him. “Sonofa!” he cut himself off as his hand moved over his mouth to feel blood. Dean had split his lower lip right open.

While Jimmy had been doubled over in pain, Dean had taken that time to flee. By the time Jimmy noticed, he was already in his car and driving away. He had not meant to punch the other teen, but suddenly he had felt so angry with him that he just snapped. He cursed as he drove home, clenching and unclenching his hand into a fist. His knuckles burned from where they’d connected with Jimmy’s face and he could see traces of blood on them. He felt guilty, but was still too pissed at the moment to care.

When he made it home, he was already bracing himself for the shitstorm that was coming. Sure enough, as soon as he stepped foot into the house his father and mother were there with very disapproving looks on their faces. He dropped his bag onto the floor and flopped down onto the couch.

“Dean, Ellen called us earlier and said that you walked out of class?” Mary asked him softly as she took a seat beside him on the couch. “Want to tell us why?”

“And don’t give us that bullshit about you not feeling well.” his father added in with a scowl.

Dean grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glued to the floor. “Fine then. I was dealing with some crap and I did not feel like sitting through class. I’m still doing all the work and there is no risk of me falling behind, so don’t worry about my grade.”

Mary put a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. “It’s not your grade we are worried about, honey, it’s you. Ellen said you were really upset about something. Is it about Lisa?”

Dean snorted and shook his head, “No, me and Lisa are fine.” he looked up at his mother and his anger faded a bit as she pulled him against her side, arm wrapping around his shoulders. “There’s this guy at school who I thought was my friend. Apparently I was wrong.”

“So it’s one of those problems.” John said with distaste, a frown on his lips. He wanted to say more but held his tongue at the look his wife sent to him. He knew better than to upset her.

A knock at the door saved him from having to think up something to say. Dean jumped up from the couch as if knowing who was going to be there but John turned on him. 

“Don’t you even think of running away, boy. I taught you better than that.” Johns words were stern and his eyes held a warning.

Dean glared at him for a moment before he dropped his head, “Yes, sir.”

John opened the door and Jimmy took a step inside, a bit hesitant. Mary was on her feet and greeted him with a hug before she was frowning.

“Jimmy, what happened?” she could see the cut on his lip that was still swollen but no longer bleeding.

Jimmy licked his lips and looked away for a moment before he gave her a slight smile. “It’s nothing to worry about, I’m just clumsy. I tripped over my school bag and bit my lip when I fell.”

Dean could feel his father glaring at him from across the room and he could not bring himself to look up at him or over at Jimmy. 

“Come on in and have a seat. I’m sure you and Dean want to talk. John and I were just heading out to pick up Sam so feel free to make yourself at home.” Mary grabbed John's arm as she passed him and dragged him into the kitchen and then out the back door.

Dean and Jimmy were silent for a moment, neither of them looking at the other, before Dean finally sighed and plopped back down on the couch.

“Don’t just stand there, come and sit.” When Jimmy made to sit down in the chair across from him, Dean shook his head and patted the spot beside him on the couch. “No, sit here. The couch is more comfortable.” it was an excuse and they both knew it, but Jimmy sat beside him anyway.

“Um, I brought this for you.” Jimmy set the plastic bag on the coffee table that he had been carrying earlier. “You really enjoyed it last night, and we had another so…”

Dean leaned forward on the couch and peered into the bag, a smile coming to his lips when he saw what was inside. “Is that apple pie?” He eagerly dug it out, momentarily forgetting that he was angry. “Hang on.”

He hurried into the kitchen to get two plates and silverware and even poured two glasses of milk to go along with it. He set everything down on the table and sliced two pieces of pie for them, a large piece for himself, before he relaxed back into the couch.

As Dean started eating the pie, his anger dropped down to a low simmer. It faded completely when he looked up at Jimmy and saw the cut on his lip from where he’d hit him. Anger was replaced with guilt and sadness.

“I’m sorry.” Jimmy said softly, his voice so close to a whisper that Dean had to lean a bit closer to him to hear it. “I didn’t mean to upset you yesterday with what I said. I do consider you to be my friend, Dean.” his cheeks had a light tint to them while he spoke. He picked up the piece of pie that Dean had cut him and started to eat it. “You’re the only friend I have right now. Assuming that I did not mess it up already.”

“If anyone messed it up, it was me.” The pair sat in silence while they ate the pie.

Dean finished off his piece and set the empty plate on the table. He then turned so he was sitting sideways facing Jimmy. “Your mother’s pie really does taste like heaven.”

Jimmy’s face turned a darker red and he started fidgeting on the couch, eyes darting between Dean and the pie. “Actually…I made this one. Did it really taste okay?”

Dean stared at him for a moment before he laughed. “Doesn’t the fact that I thought it was your mothers already answer that?” he scooted a little closer to Jimmy until his knee was touching the others leg. “Wait, does this mean you made that just for me?”

“Y-yes.” Jimmy’s voice came out slightly lower than normal and it made Dean shiver. Blue eyes slowly raised until he was finally looking at Dean. “I knew you liked it so I thought it would be a good way to say I’m sorry.”

Dean took Jimmy’s empty plate from him and set it on the coffee table, then reached a hand up to gently grab his chin. His thumb softly slid up to rub over the cut on Jimmies lip before he quickly pulled his hand away as if burned. He did not know why he had done that. He also did not know why he suddenly had the urge to lean forward and kiss the wound like it would make everything better. He leaned down so his elbows rested on his knees and his head dropped.

“I’m sorry for hitting you, Jimmy. I’m an idiot, alright?”

When Jimmy didn’t speak, he looked up at him to see the other teen gently touching his own fingers to his lip where Dean had just touched them. His face was red and there something in his eyes that Dean didn’t recognize. Fearing that he had already screwed things up again, he moved to the end of the couch and stayed as far away from Jimmy as he could.

“Dean?” Jimmy frowned as his friend retreated to the other end of the couch. His insides were still filled with butterflies from the intimate touch, but he found himself moving closer to him until the gap was closed again. “What’s wrong?”

“If it makes you feel better, you can hit me.”

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head, “It might, but I will not. I forgive you Dean, if you can forgive me.”

“Yeah.”

They were both silent again, the sound of a clock ticking in the other room the only sound keeping it from being completely silent. Very slowly Dean relaxed and he found himself leaning against Jimmy and giving him a shy smile.

“So, Jo’s birthday party is tomorrow night at eight and we can bring a plus one. Will you go with me?” Dean felt nervous like the first time he ever asked someone out. He had long since gotten past that and had lots of confidence, but this felt different somehow. “It would be a good way for you to make new friends and you’ll already know a few people there.”

Jimmy looked at him with his head tilted as he thought about it, then he was giving a small smile in return. It would have been a full one had the cut on his lip not still been hurting. “I think I would like that, Dean.”

“Your parents will let you go, right? I know that you said they are strict with you.” Dean snapped his fingers as a thought hit him. “It might help if you tell them that Jo’s mom is a teacher.”

Jimmy chuckled and nodded. “I know that already. But yeah, that will help me out. I still won’t be able to stay for too long. I have a ten o’clock curfew and my parents are very firm with that.” Although he didn’t want to, he got to his feet and moved towards the door. “I have to head home now, but we’ll talk more later.”

“Alright. And thanks again for making that pie for me. If you ever feel like cooking for me again, feel free to do so.” Dean also got up off of the couch and moved to stand beside the shorter teen. “Just don’t let it be for an apology, okay?”

Jimmy hummed as he opened the door, “Got it. No more ‘I’m Sorry’ pies.”

When Deans parents and brother returned an hour later it was to find Dean in a much happier mood. His mother gave him a knowing look and a smile before she went into the kitchen to start preparing supper. His dad went out back to pick some fresh vegetables from their small garden to go with the chicken Mary was making. Sam plopped himself down on the couch beside his brother and the pair fought over the remote for the TV.

“Come on, Dean. We’ve watched this a million times already!” Sam groaned in frustration as his brother found Star Wars IV playing on one of the channels.

“You can never have too much Star Wars, Sammy. Now shut up, a good part is on.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I thought you said it was all good parts?”

Dean grinned, “Exactly! So stop talking.”

X

Sam stood by the front door of their house all dressed and ready to go for Jo’s party. Their parents had left to go dancing which Mary insisted they do once a month for fun. John always grumbled about it but he wasn’t fooling anyone, especially not his wife. The boys had caught them slow dancing in the kitchen more than once.

“Come on, Dean, you’re worse than a girl!” Sam yelled loudly to his brother who was still in the bathroom getting ready. 

“It takes time to look this good.” Dean replied as he came down the stairs, finally ready to go. He wore his khakis and a nice button up, though left unbuttoned, over one of his regular t-shirts. Since it was just Jo, he knew she would tease him if he was too formal.

“Yeah well, if you don’t stop checking yourself out in the mirror we’re going to be late picking Jimmy up. You don’t want him to think you’re ditching him, do you?” Sam teased his older brother. He heard all about the pie and why Jimmy had made it. “What are you going to give him to say you’re sorry?”

“Are you really sure you want me to answer that?” Dean grinned wickedly as he pulled on his leather jacket that belonged to his father at one time.

“Dude, gross.”

Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala as he shoved his brother out the door. Their parents had taken Mary’s car since they were going to be picking Jimmy up on the way to the Roadhouse. Dean sped down the road with the music blaring out of the speakers and windows rolled down. The wind blew his hair all over the place and by the time he arrived at Jimmy’s house, it was a mess. He smoothed it down with his fingers but it still stuck up a bit in the front. He shrugged at himself before getting out of the car to go and knock on the door.

“Good evening, Dean. Jimmy will be down in just a moment. I think he is having a hard time deciding on what to wear.” Cassandra smiled as she stepped aside to let Dean into the house. “I think he’s just nervous.”

Dean looked around the house and felt like he had walked into an old fashioned country home. The furniture was basic but looked comfortable and there were not a lot of extra furnishings. There was a wall that was covered with pictures of the family, some done professionally and some were candid from church events or family gatherings. There was a big portrait hanging over the fireplace of Matt and Cassandra with a much younger Jimmy standing in front of them, his head just reaching his parents waists and a dopey grin on his face.

“Wow. Has he always been so small?” 

“Forgive me if I am not built like a football player like you, Dean.”

Dean startled and turned around to find Jimmy standing at the foot of the stairs looking slightly annoyed. He still wore his usual dress slacks and his button up shirt was a deep blue instead of the normal white one he wore to school. Dean was happy to see he was not wearing his blazer over it. Dean didn’t realize that he was staring until he caught Jimmy’s gaze.

“Dude, Is that as casual as you can go?” he couldn’t help but tease the other teen. 

Jimmy looked down at himself with a frown, suddenly feeling self conscious. “Is this not adequate wear for the party? I don’t have much else aside from what I normally wear to school.”

“You look handsome, sweetie.” His mother moved over and started flattening his hair with her fingers. “Remember, you need to be home by ten. I know one of your teachers will be there, but those are your fathers rules. Also, no drinking and no girls! Other than that, try and have fun.”

Dean snickered as he watched Jimmy squirm away from his mother and her fussing hands. He pulled his wallet out of his jacket that hung on the rack by the door and slipped it into his back pocket along with his house key. He left the room for a moment and came back holding a small bouquet of flowers for Jo.

“Aw, you are such a gentleman, Jimmy. Careful or her boyfriend will get jealous.” Dean smiled with a wide grin as Jimmy looked down at the flowers before blinking up at him. Dean rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, they’re fine.”

After Jimmy and Dean said goodbye to Cassandra, they climbed into the Impala where they found Sam napping in the front seat. Dean poked his brother hard in the shoulder and startled him awake. Sam glared at him and called him a jerk before he turned in his seat to say hello to Jimmy.

On the ride to the Roadhouse, which was owned by Ellen but managed by her and Bobby’s best friend Pam, Sam and Jimmy talked and got to know each other. It turns out that they had many things in common, such as a love of books, chess and mellow music. Dean then called them both nerds which only made Sam shake his head with a smirk and Jimmy frowning, trying to decide if Dean was being mean or not.

When they reached the Roadhouse it was already packed with cars as the people for the party arrived as well as the regular patrons. Dean pulled a large box that was badly wrapped in Tinker Bell wrapping paper from his trunk and Sam picked up a small bag that held his gift to her. He eyed Deans present and just shook his head and made his brother chuckle in response.

Ellen and Pam had sectioned off half of the bar for the party to let the other patrons drink in peace without having to deal with the teenagers. Music streamed out of the speakers loud enough to be heard through the whole bar but not so loud that you could not hear the people talking next to you. There were a bunch of tables pushed together that the presents were piled on and another table that held the food, minus the cake that would be brought out later.

When Jo saw them, she ran over and gave the brothers a big smile.

“I was starting to think that you weren’t coming because you forgot to buy me something!” the blonde said as she eyed the presents the boys were holding. “Oh, hello Jimmy! You must be Deans plus one. Thank you for coming.” 

“H-happy birthday, Jo.” Jimmy shyly held out the flowers he’d bought her. “I didn’t know what to get you so I hope that these are-”

Jo wrapped him in a tight hug causing his eyes to go wide and the brothers to laugh.

“Easy there, Jo. You’re going to scare him.”

The blond stepped back from Jimmy and chuckled at the look on his face. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights with no idea what to do. She took the flowers from him and gave them a long smell, making a pleased sound at their soft scent.

“Thank you Jimmy. They are beautiful.” Jo then turned her attention to Sam and her expression turned mischievous when she saw him looking around the bar and frowning. “Don’t worry, Jess is here. She’s in the back playing pool with Andy. You might want to hurry up and go get her before he steals your girlfriend away.”

Sam muttered something about Jess not being his girlfriend even as he rushed towards the back of the bar anyway. Jo and Dean just looked at each other and started laughing and Jimmy watched them with his brows furrowed and his head tilted to the side, wondering what was so funny.

“I’m going to go put these in water. You boys go have fun.” Jo danced away and Dean swatted her ass as she went by.

“Okay, let’s go mingle with the commoners and I’ll introduce you. Sound good?” 

Dean put a hand on Jimmy’s arm as he steered him towards the area that was set up for the party. Everyone waved when they saw them approaching and Dean waved back. They stopped at the table where the presents were piled so he could put his gift down. Looking at the presents there, Dean was confident no one else got her the same thing he did.

“Dean!” a very excited, and possibly intoxicated, Charlie ran up to them, nearly stumbling in her heels along the way. “Jimmy! Wow, I never thought I’d see you at a place like this. Not that I don’t want to see you here, it’s good to see you here. I mean it’s great to see you outside of school!”

“Um, hello Charlie.” Jimmy was looking at her with squinting eyes, taking in her appearance and how unsteady she was on her feet. “Are you feeling alright? The way you are staggering is rather concerning.”

“Pfshaw, I’m perfectly fine!” she giggled and swayed a bit on her feet. “Don’t drink the punch, it tastes a little funny.” Charlie leaned towards Jimmy and held up a hand to her mouth as if she were going to tell him a secret. “I think someone spiked it.”

Jimmy looked at Dean in alarm. “Dean, we are minors. We are not supposed to consume alcoholic beverages. We should tell Mrs. Singer.”

Deans arm slipped around Jimmy's shoulders as he laughed. “It was probably her or Pam that slipped it in.” as if hearing her name, an attractive dark haired woman emerged from the back room carrying two large bottles of booze. “Speak of the devil. That woman is Pam. Um, be cautious around her, she likes to grope.”

Jimmy took a slight step back and to the side like he was trying to move behind Dean and out of view. “I am starting to think that I made the wrong decision in coming here.”

Dean kept a firm hold on his friend as he tried to get away. “Hell no you didn’t. You need to get out sometime and have some fun. Besides, you don’t have anything to worry about with this crowd. We are all friends here and even if Ellen did spike the punch, she is too responsible to let any of us do something really stupid. I can’t say the same about Pam. She’s a bit crazy.” The last part Dean said with a smirk as the older woman came within earshot.

“If it isn’t my favorite quarterback!” As Pam hugged him with one arm her other hand slipped down and took a firm grip on his ass. “Are you sure you shouldn’t be a tight end? and who is this handsome fellow you brought with you? You get yourself a boyfriend?”

“It’s good to see you too, Pam.” Dean took a quick step back from her, pulling Jimmy with him before she could make a move on him. “This is my friend Jimmy. He’s the preachers son so keep your pervy little hands off of him, alright?”

“H-hello.” Jimmy said shyly, still half hidden behind Dean. His eyes went wide at the word boyfriend but it didn’t seem to bother Dean in the least.

“You are no fun Dean.” Pam gave Jimmy a wink and grinned like a cat when he turned red as a tomato. “Oh I am going to have fun with this one.” She then held up the bottles she was holding and pointed one towards Jimmy. “The good stuff is in the punch but if you want it straight, help yourself to some of this. Just don’t drink too much. I’m sure Dean wants to play with you later.”

“Pam!” This time Dean felt his own cheeks heating and his arm dropped from around Jimmy’s shoulders. “It’s not like that, we’re just friends.”

Pam watched as Jimmy frowned slightly and stepped a half step away from Dean. “I guess that is good then. Lisa is here too.”

Dean watched with an open mouth as Pam left them alone to go put the bottles on the table by the punch. He looked at his friend and saw him looking even more uncomfortable than he was already. They had not even got over to the pool tables where everyone else was and Jimmy already looked like he wanted to run.

“Hey,” Dean put a hand on the shorter teens shoulder to get his attention. “We don’t have to stay for too long. At least give yourself a half hour. If by then you still want to go, I’ll bring you right home. I promise.”

Jimmy looked to the back of the room where the others were crowded around the pool tables, talking and laughing. They looked like they were having a lot of fun, and he really did want to join in. As he watched them, he caught sight of Lisa standing off to the side and watching them. She did not notice him, her eyes were fixed on Dean, a smile on her lips.

“Alright.” Jimmy cleared his throat to get the sudden tightness to go away. “This is a party. It would be rude to leave before Jo has even seen your present.”

The toothy smile Dean gave him made his heart pound in his chest and he smiled a bit back. Seeing Dean happy and excited made him happy as well. He did not want to make Dean leave when it was obvious that he really wanted to stay.

The pair headed to the back and Dean exchanged hugs with a few other people before Lisa found him. Her arms slid around his neck and she gave him a long kiss in greeting. Her arms stayed around him as they stood there talking to each other and Dean chuckled before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Jimmy only watched the couple for a moment before his chest clenched and he had to turn away. Not wanting to think too deeply about why he was reacting this way to seeing Dean close with someone, he saw it all the time in school, Jimmy walked around the pool table to stand next to Charlie. She was talking animatedly with someone with a mullet who he knew to be Ash. The three of them shared a computer class together so at least he knew he could talk to them easily. Actually, he mostly listened. He was an idiot when it came to computers which is why he was taking that class. Charlie and Ash took it because they wouldn’t have to study or anything to ace the class.

“Wow, Charlie said you were here but I thought she was hallucinating!” Ash said and slapped him on the back hard enough to cause Jimmy to stumble forward a step. “It’s good to get your nose out of the books sometimes. Why don’t you have a drink and relax? It’s really good stuff!” he held up his glass of spiked punch with a grin.

The voices and cheering grew louder around the pool table as Jo racked up a new game, this time against Dean. Jimmy watched as the two teased each other and Dean laughed, even as everyone was telling him that she was going to mop the floor with him.

“It’s her birthday, of course I’m going to let her win!” Dean said with a grin as he picked up a pool stick. “It’s the polite thing to do.”

“So what excuse do you use when she kicks your ass every other time you play her, Dean?” Sam stood with an arm around Jessica’s waist and both wore matching grins.

“Shut up, Sammy. She doesn’t beat me every time.” 

Jo’s loud laughter filled the room as she bent over to break. “Keep telling yourself that, Winchester. Maybe one of these days you will win.” Three balls went in off the break and cheers went up. “I’m never going to go easy on you though, so I doubt it will happen. Sorry, I’m just not that kind of girl.”

Dean cursed as he watched her move around the table, expertly hitting difficult shots and sinking more of the solid balls in. She only had two left plus the eight ball by the time he could finally go. He stared at the mess she left him with, knowing that she left him with no shots on purpose.

“You’re a bitch, Joanna Beth, even if it is your birthday.” 

Dean moved around the table to get to the white ball and that put him right in front of Jimmy, Charlie and Ash. As he leaned over to find a shot, Charlie pinched his ass and made him jump. When Dean turned around to look at them, he saw Jimmy flushing and assumed it was him. Charlie and Ash were snickering into their cups. Dean raised a brow and Jimmy quickly looked away.

Dean waited until the other teen was looking at him again before he winked. “Hey Jimmy, watch this.” He hit the white ball and caused it to jump up onto the side of the table and roll across it before it dropped back down on the table and successfully knocked one of his striped balls in.

“That was amazing.” Jimmy’s blue eyes were wide and he looked between Dean and the pool table. “If you can play like that, then how come you lose all the time?”

Jo snorted with laughter. “Because he is a show of and tries to do tricks like that all the time.”

“You’re just jealous of my skills.” Dean moved around to the other side of the table to take his next shot. This time Lisa grabbed his ass just as he pulled his stick back and he jumped enough to hit the shot but didn’t get anything in. 

“Smooth, Winchester.” Jo snickered.

“Hey, that wasn’t fair, I’m being molested here!”

Everyone laughed as he grumbled and moved away from the table to let Jo have her turn. She cleared the table, then climbed up onto it.

“I am the Goddess of Pool and I demand tribute!” She held her arms open and looked down at her friends who all smiled up at her. “If you do not provide me with proper tribute, then you will be sacrificed to the God of Swirlies.”

Jimmy suddenly looked afraid and started patting his pockets to see if he had anything valuable to give to her. Charlie burst out into laughter at his panic and ended up getting the hiccups. Ash was laughing too much to explain to him that it was just a joke. Dean saw Jimmy looking like he wanted to bolt and he hurried over to them. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a raised brow as the two computer geeks had their fits. “Jimmy?”

Jimmy looked up at him with wide blue eyes and he grabbed Deans arm. “We have to go. I don’t have anything to offer for tribute and I don’t want to be sacrificed!”

Dean stared at him for a moment before his head tipped back and he laughed. “Dude, she was talking about presents. She wants her presents now.” he tried to stop laughing but when Jimmy turned red with embarrassment as he realized it was a joke, Dean just laughed more. He took a deep breath so he could speak, “Don’t worry about it. You already paid your ‘tribute’ when we got here. The flowers, remember?”

“Right...of course. How foolish of me.” Jimmy noticed that it had become quieter in the room and he realized that everyone was watching him with amused expressions on their faces. “Excuse me.” he muttered and brushed past Dean to hurry to the bathroom.

“Is he okay?” Charlie looked towards the bathrooms in concern, suddenly looking and acting more sober than she was earlier.

Dean was going after Jimmy before the redhead had even finished asking her question. He pushed open the bathroom door and found the shorter male standing with his hands on either side of one of the sinks and looking at his reflection in the mirror. His sleeves were rolled up and there were splashes of water on his shirt from when he’d washed his face.

Jimmy looked at him in the mirror only for a moment before he dropped his gaze. “Before you ask, I am fine.”

Frowning, he moved closer to Jimmy until he was close enough to hear his shuddering breaths. “Bullshit. You don’t go running from a room like that if you are fine.” Dean leaned against the wall between the sinks so he was facing the shorter male. “We weren’t really laughing at you, Jimmy. It was the whole situation. Your reaction just made it better.”

Jimmy shot him a glare as he yanked his shirt sleeves down and started buttoning them up. “I’m happy that you find me so amusing. It’s the real reason you brought me along isn’t it?” he was surprised to see hurt flash in Deans green eyes and he felt guilty about it.

“I brought you because you are my friend. I wanted to take you out so you could have fun and relax. I didn’t think you would be this uncomfortable.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.” 

Back out in the bar the music had started back up again. Voices and laughter were muffled by the door but neither teen paid it any attention. They both stood there, staring at each other in silence before Jimmy’s mouth twitched into a small smile. Soon he was chuckling and Dean was grinning.

“So, you ready to go back out there and try this again? Or do you want to go home?”

Jimmy shook his head and moved to the door. “I’ll be fine. I said that I would try and make more friends and I haven’t talked to everyone yet.” he gave a look over his shoulder as he pushed the door open, “Besides, I don’t think Lisa would let you leave.”

Dean was left stumbling over his words at that. When they got back to where the party was, Lisa was waiting for him. He caught Jimmy’s eye and the other teen smirked and mouthed ‘I told you so.’ Dean rolled his eyes at him even as Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Hey, I hope you weren’t planning on running off and leaving me here.” She stood on her toes a bit so she could press her lips to his. Someone wolf whistled behind them and Dean blindly flipped them off. “We were all just talking about going to Mystery after the party. You’re coming right?”

“Definitely.” Dean looked over Lisa’s shoulder and saw Jimmy talking to Jo who was sitting on the pool table with all of her presents around her, mostly opened. “I’ll have to bring him home first.”

Lisa turned her head and watched Jimmy for a moment before she snickered. “I’m not at all surprised that he has an early bedtime. I was surprised to see him here with you in the first place. I didn’t think choir boy would hang around with people like us.”

Dean frowned, not liking the tone in Lisa’s voice at all. “Do you have a problem with Jimmy? He’s a great guy, you should be nice to him.”

Lisa stepped away enough to cross her arms over her chest, then rolled her eyes, “Please. He’s like a toddler. Did you see how he acted when Jo was joking around about the tribute? He probably thought that she was serious and that she was the devil incarnate!”

Jimmy was thankfully out of earshot while Lisa continued to talk about how pathetic she thought he was. The more she spoke, the more angry Dean became. What bothered him even more was the fact that he’d never heard her speak this way about anyone before. She was always nice to everyone and as far as he knew, not a single person in the school hated her.

Before his temper could break, Jo was standing on the pool table again and shouting.

“Everyone, look what Dean got me!” She held up the pair of red boxing gloves before pulling them on. “You know what this means.”

“You can punch us all you want and not leave bruises?” Ash said loudly and everyone laughed.

“Hey, you’re right. Thank you for volunteering to be my punching bag, dick.” Jo jumped down from the table and started making her way towards the mulleted man, a predatory grin on her face.

Understandably, Ash ran.

Now that her target had gone, Jo headed for Dean instead. She punched him in the shoulder when she reached him and he winced and rubbed his arm. She was still strong even with the gloves on, but at least it wasn’t as painful. She held up her fists and started bouncing around on her toes, jabbing her hands out at him as she moved around.

“Let’s go, Dean. I wanna really test these babies out and you’re the only one who won’t run away from me. Most of the time.”

Dean shook his head and held up his hand. “I’d really love to, Jo, but it looks like there are more important things to worry about right now.”

Jo stopped bouncing and frowned. “Like what?”

All at once everyone broke out into song, singing Happy Birthday to Jo. Ellen and Pam carried a large cake out from the kitchen and put it on the table, seventeen candles lit up on top of it. Jo ripped her gloves off and shoved them into Deans chest, making him laugh as she hurried over to stand beside the cake. Once the song ended, everyone cheered and Jo cut the first piece.

“To my favorite daughter. Have a great birthday, sweetie.” Ellen said as she pulled Jo in for a hug.

Jo rolled her eyes but laughed anyway, “I’m your only daughter!”

Cake was passed around to everyone and even though Dean preferred pie much more, he still took a large slice for himself. Jimmy took a small piece and went to stand beside Dean, a small smile on his face. He was clearly more relaxed than he was earlier and that made Dean happy that he’d come along.

“You have very interesting friends.” Jimmy remarked after he swallowed a bite of the cake. “I had a very interesting discussion with Andy. I admit that he lost me quite a few times, but he is much smarter than I thought he was.”

Dean snorted. “That is because a lot of the time he’s on some kind of high. Doesn’t seem to hurt his brain any, surprisingly. Most people assume he’s an idiot, just like Ash. It just proves you can’t judge everyone by appearance.” He said the last part a bit more loudly and gave a meaningful look at Lisa. She just rolled her eyes and moved to talk to Jo.

“And you.” Jimmy said quietly as he poked at the remainder of his cake. His cheeks had a slight tint to them, but Dean wasn’t sure if it was because it was warm in the room or if he was embarrassed about something. “I didn’t have a very high opinion of you before we started working on the class project. I’m sorry for that.” Jimmy looked at him with sincere eyes and Dean couldn’t help but reach over and ruffle his hair a bit.

“I told you before not to worry about it...but thank you.” He realized his hand was still in the dark hair and he quickly pulled it away and let it all to his side. “Anyway, we’re heading to Mystery soon for a bit of an after party. I wish you could go with us.”

Jimmy looked at his watch and saw that it was almost ten. If they didn’t leave now, he would be late getting home and he would get into trouble with his parents. He let out a soft sigh before giving a shrug.

“I’m a bit worn out anyway. I’m not used to all of this excitement. Maybe another time I can go with you.” 

Dean and Jimmy said good-bye to everyone before they left the Roadhouse. Sam was catching a ride to the club with Jess so Dean and Jimmy rode alone. They rode back to the house in silence as Jimmy processed everything that had happened tonight. He was starting to slide down a bit in the seat, an obvious sign that he was tired.

“So, do you regret not running away when we first got there?” 

Jimmy turned in his seat and gave Dean a smile and shake of his head. “No. I rather enjoyed myself tonight, even with the misunderstanding. I would like to do that again sometime.”

Dean pulled into Jimmy’s driveway a few minutes later and waved to his mother who had looked out the window at them. Jimmy unbuckled and opened the door to get out but paused, turning back to look at Dean again.

“Dean, thank you for tonight.” he fell silent for a moment and his voice dropped slightly. “Would you mind if I came and cheered you at your game tomorrow?”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Sure, if you want to.” then added softly, “It would mean a lot to me to have you there.” Suddenly feeling shy, Dean started fiddling around with his radio as an excuse to stop looking into those blue eyes. “See you tomorrow then?”

Jimmy gave him a wide smile and nodded as he got out of the car. “Have a nice night, Dean.”

“You too.” Dean waited until the other teen was inside before he drove off.

X

Saturday morning at the Winchester house was chaotic. Dean was up with the sun to start getting ready for the big game, the last one of the season, while his mother rushed around the kitchen making a big breakfast for everyone. There was eggs, bacon, ham and other foods high in protein to give Dean lots of energy. Sam was busy making signs in the living room with John outside doing something.

After breakfast was over and Dean had all of his gear, they left the house only to stop and stare at the Impala. John stood beside it with a large grin on his face, his arms held out to his sides proudly as he showed off his work. The car had been decorated in the schools colors with Deans number painted on the side. He chose the number thirteen as a joke but he had not lost a single game while wearing that number.

Dean looked over the car with wide eyes, crying inside at what his father had done to Baby, but unable to be mad at him. “Now I know where Sam gets his nerdiness from.” Sam hit him upside the head before getting into the car. 

The Winchesters piled into the car and made their way to the high school. The parking lot was already full of people even though the game was not scheduled to start for another hour. Dean had to be there early to warm up, but his family just wanted to get there early to get good seats. 

After going to the locker room and getting changed into his uniform, Dean went the stands so he would know where his family would be sitting. He found Charlie and Jimmy already there and a handmade sign was leaning against their legs. He smiled as he looked at his family and friends.

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Dean said to both of them but his eyes were fixed on Jimmy. “I should introduce you while I can. Jimmy these are my parents, Mary and John.”

The Winchesters had sat behind Charlie and Jimmy and so they reached forward to shake his hand. “Hello, Jimmy. I think we may have met before at the church, but it is good to do it like this now.” Mary smiled as she squeezed his hand before letting it go.

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Jimmy shook John's hand next and he felt like he was being judged for something with the way the man was looking at him.

John let go of the teens hand and gave a bit of a smile. “You’ve got a strong handshake, Jimmy.”

Jimmy sat there for a moment, not knowing how he was supposed to respond. “Thank you, Sir.”

This had John chuckling and he sat back on the bench with a smile. “Dean, I like this one. Bring him around more.”

Dean and Jimmy exchanged amused looks. It was the same response Jimmy’s parents had given after they met Dean.

“Hey Winchester!” Coach Hendrickson yelled out loud enough that everyone in the area would be able to hear him. “Get your ass down here and start warming up! This isn’t time to socialize!”

His family, Charlie and Jimmy wished him luck as he ran down two rows of bleachers and jumped over the chain link fence separating the audience from the players. Hendrickson grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him over to the rest of his team who were all shouting and laughing at him. 

When warm up started, Dean’s mind was fully on the game. An hour later the stands were packed and the game started. Everyone yelled and cheered for their teams or their favorite players. Jimmy was too shy to cheer too at first, but after being encouraged by both Charlie and Mary, and then seeing how into it even Dean’s father was, Jimmy started yelling too.

Dean turned his head as he heard his name being called over the rest of the crowd and he waved. His smile turned into a grin as he saw Jimmy waving enthusiastically back and helped Charlie hold up the sign. 

Having them there was a big boost to his confidence, which he needed right now. His team had not lost a single game yet this year and if they won this one, they would be undefeated champions, something that had not happened for the Lions in a decade. He did not want to let his team down or himself down. He was the quarterback so he was responsible for what went on on the field. With one last wave to the bleachers, he turned his full concentration to the game.

The crowd went wild as a Lions player scored a touchdown just as the buzzer ending the game went off. Dean and his teammates all ran into each other, slapping each other on the backs or assess, and then Dean was knocked to the ground in a group tackle. By the time he could get up, his helmet was knocked off and he was red in the face from laughing so much. After the team lined up to shake hands with their opponents, everyone split up, most going to great their friends and families who were watching.

Deans family was cheering loudly, but Charlie and Jimmy were louder than anyone else. They still held up the sign with his name on it and were jumping on the bleachers right up until he stood on the other side of the waist high chain link fence. As soon as Dean climbed over it, he found himself with an armful of Charlie and then was knocked backwards into the fence when Sam also attacked him in a hug. He could see Jimmy still standing on the bench closest to him, watching with a grin as he was mauled by the redhead and giant.

Dean chuckled and nodded his head, “Alright, Jimmy, you too.”

Jimmy stood there shyly for a moment before Mary nudged him in the back with a smile. He moved forward and wedged himself between Sam and Charlie so that he was pressed to Deans front and could wrap his arms around his back in a hug.

“That was an amazing game, Dean. Congratulations.” Jimmy stepped back after a moment so he could look up at the taller teen, smile still in place.

“I don’t think I could have made it through without you here cheering me on.” As their eyes locked and held, all other sounds and commotion faded out around them. The moment was shattered a few seconds later as he was hit upside the head. “Ow, what was that for?”

“What are we, chopped liver?” Charlie asked with a huff. “Just because your boyfriend was cheering you on doesn’t mean you can forget about the rest of us!” she hit him with the sign she made and pouted. 

Sam just rolled his eyes as he went to stand with their parents. “Really Dean, it was a group effort. Flirt with your boyfriend later.”

Dean felt his face heat and he looked at Jimmy but the shorter male had turned away so he could not see his expression. “Stop saying that, you’re making him uncomfortable.”

John and Mary shared amused looks before his mother laughed. “If you say so. Anyway, why don’t you hurry and get changed? There is a big party for you and your team at the Roadhouse. Ellen, Pam and Bobby have been cooking up a storm waiting for all you bottomless pits to arrive.”

At the mention of food, Dean perked up before he ran off towards the locker rooms to change. Charlie and Sam were eyeing Jimmy who was looking in the direction Dean went with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Sam and Charlie both put an arm around Jimmy’s shoulders at the same time and startled them. He looked between them with wide eyes and suddenly felt nervous when they started grinning at him.

“Dean is really dense so you’re going to have to be a bit more obvious if you want his attention.”

“Like really, really obvious.” Charlie added in. “Sit in his lap obvious.”

Now Jimmy was turning red and looked around in embarrassment to make sure no one else was within earshot of this conversation. Thankfully most of the bleachers were already empty and no one was around to hear them. He looked between the two of them before he cleared his throat a bit.

“I think there has been a misunderstanding. Dean and I are just friends.” When Charlie and Sam burst into laughter at the same time, he just stood there blinking in confusion. “Why is that funny?”

“You seriously need to ask that? Seriously?” Charlie stared at the other teen with a raised brow as if she were trying to figure out if he were just playing her or not.

“Dude, my brother talks about you all the time at home. He doesn’t even talk about his hook ups or past girlfriends the way he talks about you.” Sam gave a shake of his head. “Last night he was complaining about not being able to text you because you don’t have a cell phone. Oh, he wants you to call him sometime, just so you know. He doesn’t care at what time either.”

“I...I think we should go. Your parents are probably waiting for you at the car.” Jimmy tried to move away from the other two but they both had a firm grip on his arms.

“You’re going to the Roadhouse right? Then you can come with us.” Sam gave Charlie a look and she grinned. 

“That is a great idea! I have to go back to my place first anyway. So this way you don’t have to wait on me to figure out what I’m going to wear. I’ll see you there boys!” Charlie then gave Jimmy a kiss on the cheek just to see him blush more before she took off laughing before he could object.

By the time Sam managed to practically drag Jimmy to his parents car, Dean was already there waiting for them in his normal clothes but with his jersey on. He looked between Jimmy and Sam with a raised brow before he caught the look in his brothers eyes and rolled his. He knew how his brothers mind worked and he should be annoyed. He was secretly happy though because it meant that Jimmy would be very close to him for the few minutes it took to drive to the Roadhouse.

“Hurry up, Jimmy, or we’re never going to get in!” Dean opened the door and Sam crawled over the seats to the other side. He waited for Jimmy to get in, which he did so a bit hesitantly, before Dean slid in beside him and shut the door. “Onward to good food, parental units!”

John looked at his son in the rearview mirror. “You’ve been hanging around Charlie too much, Dean.” The Impala rumbled to life as the head of the Winchester household pulled out of the school parking lot and followed the line to the Roadhouse.

The parking lot was over filled with cars and everyone else was parking in the field across the street. There were large signs, decorations and hundreds of balloons up all over the place congratulating the Lawrence Lions on their win and perfect season. The players were easy to spot because like Dean, they all still wore their jersey’s. Everyone was patting their backs and talking excitedly about certain plays of the game. When Dean stepped foot through the door of the Roadhouse, a few of his teammates lifted him up off the ground and onto their shoulders.

“WINCHESTER!” a chorus of voices rang out as the team cheered their quarterback. The cheerleaders were even there, some still in uniform, and started shaking their pom poms for him.

While this was going on, John led Mary and the other two boys to a table near the bar where Ellen and Pam sat waving them over. The couple slid into the booth side while Sam leaned against the table watching his brother. Jimmy shifted on his feet not knowing what he should be doing.

“They really love that boy, don’t they? Not that I can blame them.” Pam said with a grin as she sipped at her beer. “Smart, talented and good looking? Too bad he doesn’t take after anyone I know.”

“You’re always so nice to me, Pamela.” John said with a chuckle. “But you aren’t fooling any of us here. Mary beat you to me fair and square.” When his wife and Pam exchanged looks before laughing, he looked at Ellen for an answer.

“Hey, don’t look at me, John. This is between you and your wife.” She pushed two full beers across the table to him and Mary. “Sam, there is a cooler at the other end of the bar with drinks in it for you kids. Why don’t you get your friend a drink? He looks like he’s a bit overwhelmed.”

Jimmy had backed himself against the wall in the corner, trying to stay out of the way as much as possible. His blue eyes were wide as he watched everything that was going on, and while he searched for Dean. He had lost sight of the teen when he’d been carried off when they came in. Sam nodded and laughed and went to save his new friend.

“Hey, come with me and I’ll get you something to drink. Jo and the others should be around here somewhere so why don’t you look for them? That way you don’t have to act like part of the furniture.” Sam tugged on Jimmy’s sleeve to get him to follow.

“Uh, alright.” Jimmy let Sam lead him through the crowd of people, apologizing constantly as he bumped into others with every step he took. He sighed in relief when they reached the other side of the bar and there was an empty space to stand in. He took the soda Sam offered him and took a long drink. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Jimmy, Sam, over here!” Jo was standing up in her chair and waving her arms to get their attention. When the pair made their way to her table, she grinned at them both. “I was wondering if you were here yet. I see Dean has already been captured.” She plopped back down in her seat and Garth slid his arm around her waist. “Don’t worry, Jimmy. He’ll come and find you as soon as he can make his escape. It might be awhile though since he’s the quarterback and all.”

Sam was snickering as he slid into the booth beside Jess, across from Jo and Garth. “He doesn’t believe us about Dean.”

“Really?” Jess gave him a warm smile. “I should take a picture sometime of when he’s looking at you. It’s really obvious, you know.”

Jimmy started shifting on his feet as he started to become uncomfortable with the subject. As he looked away, he heard Deans laughter and his eyes immediately sought him out. When he found him, he was sitting at a table with some of the cheerleaders. Lisa was sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his neck. Even from here it was obvious that she was kissing him. Probably trying to leave a mark on him.

“Yes, I can see how obvious it is from here.” Jimmy glared at Lisa though neither she or Dean noticed it. “Thank you for the drink, but I think I’m going to head home. This place is too crowded and loud for me.” he set the bottle down on the table before turning and quickly making his way through the crowd.

He heard his name being called over the music and loud voices, but he ignored it. Once outside he took a deep breath of fresh air before he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking. He did not know why he became so angry whenever he saw Lisa and Dean together. He knew they were seeing each other, or at least in the way that Dean saw people. 

Jimmy refused to believe that it was jealousy that he was feeling. His relationship with Dean was different than what Lisa had with him. Maybe that is what was making him feel this way. The two of them were only friends, and yet he wanted to be even closer with Dean. He knew that it was wrong to want that; he could already imagine how his parents would react to it. They had said that they liked him, but that did not mean they would want Dean dating their son.

“Jimmy!” 

Jimmy flinched at the sound of Dean’s voice yelling out to him but he refused to stop or turn around. He only started walking faster and acted like he couldn’t hear a thing. The footsteps behind him became faster until they were running. He was not surprised when he felt a hand grip his arm forcing him to stop.

“What the hell, Jimmy? You’re just taking off without even saying goodbye?” Dean’s grip on his arm was firm to keep him from pulling away but not tight enough that it hurt.

Jimmy turned his head only slightly so he could glare at Dean from the corner of his eye. “I was not aware that I had to ask your permission to do something, Dean.” his voice was cold and full of anger and Dean recoiled from it. “Release my arm. Now.”

Now Dean was the one glaring and clenching his jaw in anger. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not allowed to be worried that you’re just running off without a word?” he did not let go of the shorter teen’s arm. Instead, he forced him to turn so they were facing each other. “Did I do something to piss you off?”

His dark head fell forward as a long sigh escaped his lips. Slowly he forced himself to calm down and relax. When Jimmy looked up at Dean again, there was no longer any anger in his blue eyes. He shook his head and after a moment Dean finally let go of his arm.

“It has nothing to do with you, Dean. I’m just tired from the game and the noise in the bar is not helping my head any.” He hoped that it was believable since he was not used to doing such activities and Dean would know that. “I’m just going to head home and rest for a bit.”

Dean’s green eyes narrowed as he looked down at him. He knew Jimmy was lying but he decided to let it go. For now anyway. “Your house is a few miles from here. Let me get my dad’s keys and I’ll give you a ride.”

Jimmy shook his head. “That is unnecessary. It is only mid afternoon so there is plenty of light, and I’m perfectly capable of walking home on my own.”

The door to the Roadhouse slammed open as a group of teens came out talking loudly and laughing. Lisa and a few of the other cheerleaders also came out after them and Jimmy felt his anger returning. He thought he heard Dean curse under his breath as the group came over to them and Lisa took her normal spot against Deans side.

“You get lost on the way to the bathroom, Dean?” Lisa asked with a teasing smile before giving him a kiss. “Everyone is looking for you, come back inside.”

“Yeah, Winchester, we’re going to start up a game of beer pong! Er, just with soda. The adults won’t give us any of their booze.” one of his teammates said with a scowl.

While they were talking, Jimmy had started walking down the sidewalk again, going unnoticed by the group except for Dean. Dean pulled away from Lisa and gave them all a grin.

“Nah, you guys go ahead and play without me. I’m going to take a walk right now.” he turned on his heel as he spoke and waved over his shoulder. “I’ll be at Mystery later so we’ll meet up there!”

“Dean!” Lisa called after him and it was obvious by her voice that she was not happy. “This party is for you. It’s rude for you to go when everyone here is waiting on you! Besides, if the pathetic kitten wants to run away again, then just let him go. You don’t need to waste your time pretending to be his friend.”

That had Dean stopping in his tracks and turning to face Lisa with a hard look in his eyes. He walked over to her and glared down at her, his voice cold when he spoke. “Jimmy is my friend, I am not pretending. I am tired of you running your mouth about him and I am sick of you hanging all over me all the time. Go find someone else to bother; we’re done.”

Dean left Lisa staring after him in silent shock as he jogged to catch up with Jimmy who was already a good distance away at this point. When he reached the other teens side, he gave Jimmy a big grin and slowed his pace to match.

Jimmy did not even look up at him but lowered his head further, eyes cast down at the sidewalk. “I thought I told you that I don’t need you to walk me home.”

“Oh, I’m not. I just happen to be walking in the same direction as you.” His green eyes slid sideways to watch Jimmy as they walked, his grin turning into a smirk.

“Stubborn ass.” Jimmy muttered under his breath but Dean heard him and laughed.

“I’ve been called much worse.” 

They walked in a comfortable silence as neither felt the need to speak. It was a beautiful day outside with a breeze soft enough that it just barely made the leaves move. The heat from the sun was pleasant and not enough to make one sweat just from walking. Many other people were out enjoying the weather, couples walking hand in hand while children ran around playing in their yards. There were some small parties going on from other families celebrating the Lions victory and Dean got lots of waves from them as they passed by.

When they reached a path that lead to the park, Jimmy turned down that instead of continuing straight to his house. Dean followed right behind him and the pair exchanged smiles when they caught each other's eyes. Jimmy’s mood had improved the farther away from the Roadhouse they got and he was actually feeling happy again. Dean had chosen to come with him instead of staying at the bar with Lisa.

“You must come here a lot if you can walk around without watching where you are going.”

Until Dean said it, Jimmy did not realize that his eyes had been on Dean since they’d turn up the path. He quickly looked away from him with his cheeks burning in embarrassment in getting caught staring. 

“Yes, I come here often to relax.” Jimmy turned down another path that lead up a small hill. It wove between a small group of trees and a small spot that held a picnic table and a grill for visitors. Going past that, the path let out in an open area at the top of the hill where there was a great view of the park and surrounding area. “This is my favorite place in the whole park. The view at night is my favorite. When the sky is filled with stars and the light of the moon is casting its glow on everything, it is so beautiful and peaceful.”

Dean smiled softly as he watched Jimmy’s eyes light up as he spoke. “We’ll have to come back some night then so you can show me. Maybe tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

Jimmy looked up into the green eyes looking down at him and he couldn’t help but smile at the hope in them. Dean was the first person that wanted to spend any time with him outside of school and it made him unbelievably happy. He always thought he was happy when he was home reading books relaxing, or up here on the hill watching the stars by himself. He was quickly finding that it was more fun with someone else.

The sound of AC/DC filling the air signaled a phone call for Dean and it broke the silent spell they had fallen under. He pulled the phone from his pocket and didn’t even get to say a word before he was wincing at the voice that was yelling at him. He said a few quick words to whoever was on the other line, Sam by the sounds of it, and hung up.

“Sorry, but it looks like I have to get back to the Roadhouse. The bitch thought it would be a good idea to harass my brother about me and cause a scene.” Dean grumbled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

“The bitch?” Jimmy frowned in confusion.

“Yeah, I broke things off with Lisa. I got sick of her superficial bullshit. Needless to say, she is not taking it too well.” Dean shrugged, then rose an eyebrow at the pleased look on Jimmy’s face. “Why are you smiling like that? Did you want to take a shot with her? I’m going to be a good friend here and tell you this; do yourself a favor and just stay away. She’s a pretty face and I thought she was nice too, but she packs too much drama.”

Jimmy felt his cheeks heat and he quickly shook his head, “No! No, I have no interest in Lisa at all. I’m just…” his gaze fell and his voice dropped as his shyness came back. “I just don’t think that she was a good match for you.”

Dean laughed out loud at that and when he finished there was a big grin on his face, “You’re not the first to tell me that. Jo tried to warn me that she was superficial when it came to other people and that she was really a complete bitch and not sweet and innocent like she pretended to be. I was not looking for a real relationship with her anyway, so I thought I could put up with her for awhile.” his grin turned into a soft smile as he gave Jimmy a shy look before he looked away. “Until recently, I didn’t think that there was anyone I wanted to try and be serious with. I guess even I can change.”

Jimmy felt his heart sink. Dean already had someone else that he liked and apparently wanted to get serious with. He shouldn’t be surprised, the other teen was popular with everyone and had lots of admirers. He shoved down his sadness and gave Dean a smile instead.

“Well, good luck with her then. Hopefully she won’t be a bitch like Lisa.” Dean was about to say something more but Jimmy interrupted. “I have to get home now. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know what time I can meet you here. I have things to take care of before then.”

Dean frowned as he watched Jimmy practically run away from him. There was a path that lead down the side of the hill that would come out not too far from the church and that is the way the other teen had gone. Dean made a note of it to use it later when he went to visit since it would save a few minutes off the time.

With a sigh, Dean made his way back to the Roadhouse to deal with Lisa and whatever mess she had started while he was gone.

X

It had taken two hours to get Lisa to leave the Roadhouse and she had not gone without a fight. Dean had three scratches down the right side of his cheek from where she’d slapped him before leaving. Pam had given him a couple of beers to celebrate and so when he and the others left to head to Mystery Spot, he had a nice buzz going.

The club was more packed than usual to more people being out and celebrating the win of the Lawrence Lions. A few all candy snack bars had been set up off to the side with free drinks for the football players. Dean wished it was more than just soda, but he’d make do and at least he already had a buzz. He and his friends found their spot on the second level and immediately started talking about what had happened at the Roadhouse.

“I can’t believe you stayed with her for so long, even if the sex was good.” Jo huffed, “I told you she kept tightening that noose around your neck. I even pointed out that she was chasing all of your other...lady friends away!”

Dean snorted, “I know and I should have listened, but I’m an idiot.” he took a long sip from his soda and let his eyes fall closed. He could feel the heavy bass from the music right down to his bones and it was soothing to him. With every beat he felt his stress leaving him until he was finally fully relaxed. “I don’t want to talk about her anymore. In fact, I don’t think I’m going to date anymore women for awhile.”

“Yeah, that will happen when Hell freezes over.” Charlie said and everyone laughed. Suddenly she choked on her soda and her eyes went wide as she looked at something past Deans shoulders. “Holy-”

Dean was about to turn around to see what she was looking at only to feel a pair of arms slide around his shoulders from behind and lips brushed against his ear as a deep and raspy voice spoke into it.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean cut off the groan that wanted to come out and he licked his lips instead. “Hey Cas. What’s up?”

Castiel smirked against Deans neck before moving back up to his ear. “I wanted to congratulate you on your teams win today. Why don’t you come with me and I can give you a reward? I promise you’ll like it.” he nipped at Deans ear before taking a step back. He ignored the others that were staring at him, his eyes focused only on the teen in front of him.

Dean nearly dropped his soda and quickly set it down on the table before he made a mess of himself. “Yeah, sure.” he felt heat in his cheeks and shot Jo a glare when she snickered at him. “Let’s go.”

The group watched as Castiel took Deans hand and lead him away. Charlie was shaking her head and chuckling to herself and Jo just rolled her eyes. Andy was frowning and staring after the couple before he turned to look at the others.

“Hey, wasn’t that-”

“Yes.” Charlie cut him off, “Just don’t say anything. Dean hasn’t figured it out yet.”

Andy blinked at her for a moment before grinning, “Does that make Dean Lois Lane?” He and the others all started laughing again and went back to their drinks. Jo started a bet on how long it would take Dean to figure it out. 

Down on the first floor, Dean continued to hold Castiel's hand as they made their way through the crowd. He was surprised when the dark haired teen lead them to the dance floor instead of the employee room like before, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him up tight against him.

Castiel reached up a hand and lightly brushed his fingers across the scratch marks on Deans cheek. “You lose a fight with a cat?”

“You could say that. This girl I was seeing did not appreciate me dumping her.” Dean slid his hands down to Castiel’s ass and squeezed it as they danced, their bodies grinding in time with the music. “She chased my other girlfriends away too, so I’m 100% single right now.”

The beat of the music sped up and Castiel shifted so one of his legs was between Dean’s causing them to grind their hips together with their every movement. He lightly dragged his fingernails over the back of Deans neck and then up into his hair. He curled his fingers into it and pulled the taller teen down for a lingering kiss, smirking against his lips when Dean groaned. He allowed Dean to deepen the kiss and fondle his ass more before he took a step away from him.

“What’s the matter, Dean, can’t kiss and dance at the same time?” Castiel turned around so his back was to the other and backed into him. “Would it help if I danced this way instead?” he ground his ass back into Deans crotch and pulled a loud moan from him followed by a curse. “Keep dancing or I’ll find someone else.”

Dean had to take a few deep breaths to get himself back under control before he was able to start dancing again. They were flush against each other and Castiel had his arms extended up and slightly back to wrap around Deans neck. Their hips moved as they swayed to the music and every time Deans hands started to wander below belt level, Castiel would pull them back up and cause the other to groan in frustration. It didn’t help that he was purposely rocking his ass into Deans crotch every few beats.

“Cas, stop teasing me.” Dean nipped at Castiel's neck while his hands slid down to trace the dip of his hips where they disappeared into his pants. His fingers slid under the waistband to follow the dips farther down but he stopped before his hands were inside completely. “Let’s go find somewhere more private before I push you to the floor and fuck you right here in front of everyone.” he slid his fingers outside of the jeans and openly paled Castiel's crotch, not caring that people were watching them. He couldn’t blame them, especially not when Castiel arched his back and let out a beautiful moan.

“Y-yeah, let’s go now. Back room again.”

Once again Castiel was dragging Dean through the thick crowd and towards the employee room in the back. People kept trying to stop Dean along the way to congratulate him on the win, but he was only able to give apologies as he was pulled along by the shorter male. When they stopped near the door, Dean shoved Castiel up against the wall beside it and crushed their mouths together. His hips rocked hard against the smaller teens and they both moaned. When Dean started trying to open his pants, Castiel pushed him away with a laugh.

“You that eager to get your hands on me again, Dean?” he smirked as he pulled a key card out of his back pocket to unlock the door. It was installed the night before but he was close with the owner so had no trouble getting one of his own. “I won’t lie. Every night since the first moment I saw you, I jerk myself off before bed. It doesn’t feel as good as when you touched me the other night, so let’s make some more vivid memories, shall we?” 

The door had barely opened and Dean was already picking him up and carrying him into the room, kicking the door shut behind them, and dropping Castiel down on the couch. He ripped off his shirt, kicked off his boots and then pulled off his pants before joining Castiel on the couch. He quickly made short work of his clothes before they were finally pressed skin to skin, the thin material of their boxers the only thing separating them. Dean kissed him deeply and ground their hips together until he had Castiel moaning beneath him.

When he lifted his head, he was grinning. “So, you really jerk off while you’re thinking about me?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Yes, Dean, I do.” then he was leaning closer so he could nip at Deans ear. His voice was husky with lust as he spoke, “I also fuck myself on my fingers and imagine that it’s your hard cock pounding into me instead.”

Dean groaned and let his head drop to Castiel’s shoulder. “Fuck, you trying to make me come without even touching me?” his hard cock was twitching in his boxers and he could tell he was already close to the edge.

“Oh, we can’t have that.”

Castiel pushed Dean off of him until he was leaning back against the other arm of the couch. Dean then watched in confusion as Castiel turned his back to him and wiggled down to the other end so his ass was resting against the arm of the couch with his feet up on it. As Castiel folded himself in half so that his ass was now facing Dean, Castiel tipped his head back to look at him with a grin.

“Shit, Cas, are you going to-” 

“This is your reward for winning the game. I hope you like it.” Castiel then folded himself more so that his knees were resting on either side of his head and his cock was hanging in his face. He gave Dean a wink before he took his own length into his mouth and began sucking himself off.

“Holy fuck, that’s hot.”

Dean made himself more comfortable on the couch to watch the show going on within reach of him. One of his legs slid to the floor while the other was pressing into the side of the couch after he removed his boxers. He wrapped one of his hands firmly around himself and started stroking slowly, his eyes not leaving Castiel's cock as it disappeared into his mouth. He was moaning softly around it which made Dean moan in return.

He was only able to watch for another minute before he was crawling across the couch to kneel beside Castiel's head. The other looked up at him between his legs but didn’t stop what he was doing. Dean grinned down at him before rubbing his hands over his as, squeezing and parting the cheeks to reveal the puckered muscle. He lightly ran one of his fingers over it and Castiel moaned loudly below him.

“D-Dean, there’s a bottle of lube on the back of the couch...somewhere.” Castiel was panting from being bent in this position and the stimulation only made his breathing more shallow. “Please…”

Dean groped blindly along the back of the couch until his hand bumped into a small bottle and a towel. He grabbed both and dropped the towel to the side, then clicked open the cap to the lube. He drizzled some into his hand and rubbed his fingers together to warm it up before pressing a finger against the tight ring of muscle. Dean’s eyes opened wide in surprise as he slid a finger in easily with little resistance.

“I didn’t think you’d be coming tonight.” Castiel said after moaning. He rolled his hips against Deans fingers and shuddered. “I got off about an hour ago...so I’m still prepped from that.” He cried out when another finger slid into him seconds later. “I don’t want you thinking...I’m a whore or something.”

“I was thinking a few things but that was not one of them.” Deans hips surged forward when Castiel took his cock into his hand and squeezed him. “Fuck! You’re really good at multi tasking, aren’t you?”

Castiel chuckled as he pulled Dean close so he could suck him off. “Mm, yes. Now don’t stop what you’re doing or I’ll stop what I’m doing.”

The sounds of heavy breathing and moans filled the employee room as the pair continued to suck, touch and caress each other. Words that made no sense fell from Deans lips as Castiel took him into his mouth deep while also still sucking on his own cock. Feeling Castiel's cock pressed up hot against his own with the added friction had Deans head spinning as his climax continued to build up. Castiel was whimpering below him and rocking his hips back onto the three fingers buried inside of him while trying not to dislodge either cock from his mouth. Dean worked his fingers fast and hard inside of the smaller teen, hitting his prostate every time, until finally he came while crying out Deans name. Dean rocked into his mouth a few more strokes until he came with a deep groan.

Dean pulled out his fingers gently and then sat back on his heels trying to catch his breath. Castiel unfolded himself so that one leg was resting on the arm of the couch and the other on the floor. When Dean looked down at Castiel, he groaned again. Both his and the others release marked his face and chest and he winked up at Dean as he licked his lips.

“You missed your target a bit.” Castiel teased as he grabbed the towel that sat beside him and started wiping the come off his chest, neck and face.

“That was totally our fault. You were the one handling my, ah!” Dean yelped as Castiel had reached back and gently squeezed his balls. “You little bastard.”

Blue eyes stared up at Dean for a moment before he rolled over onto his hands and knees, a smirk in place. “Just because I was sucking your cock so good you couldn’t think straight, it’s no fault of mine.” Before Dean could say anything else, Castiel leaned forward and sealed their mouths together. “I hope you liked your gift.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him into a hug, then kissed him again. “What makes you think I’m done with you?”

A loud pounding was heard on the door that lead back out into the club followed by a beeping sound as it was unlocked and pushed open. A man shorter than Castiel came in with light brown hair and a Twizzler hanging out of his mouth.

“Good, you’re finished.” He said to Castiel. His eyes moved between the two teens and he smirked. “So, did he like your present?” When Dean’s face turned red, both Castiel and the man laughed. “I take that as a yes.”

Uncaring of his naked state, Castiel got up from Deans lap and began to dress. Dean sat frozen on the couch, covering his crotch as he watched the strange man watching him back.

“Are you just going to sit there staring like a fish, Dean-O? I have use for this room myself, so if you could vamoose now, I’d appreciate it.” he gave Castiel a raised brow. “Is his cock the only thing you blew? He seems to have lost all function.”

Castiel laughed and had a blush to his cheeks as he went over to shake Dean out of his frozen state. “Hey, let’s go. Gabriel needs the room.” he helped Dean dress and dragged him out of the room behind him. “You alright?”

Once he was back out in the loud music and large crowd, Dean’s mind came back to the present. He blinked rapidly before shaking his head and grinning.

“What the hell just happened in there?”

“That was my cousin Gabriel. He’s the one who owns the club.” Castiel brought them over to a small table near some windows and sat down. “He gave me a keycard to use whenever I want. I also can get beer from the bar when I want, so if you want something, just let me know.”

Dean sat down across from Castiel at the table and stretched out his legs. They were a bit sore from being bent for so long, but it was worth it. He was still horny and wanted to spend more time with Castiel but knew that they couldn’t do anything else here tonight. That did not stop him from leaning across the table and pulling the smaller teen into a kiss, nipping his lower lip as he pulled away.

“You’re not going to run away on me this time?”

Castiel chuckled, “Yeah, sorry about that. I was running late to something so couldn’t stick around. I’m free for awhile longer though if you want to hang with me and talk. My mouth isn’t just for sucking cock, you know.” this time he leaned forward and kissed Dean, then nibbled on his ear. “But sucking yours is quickly becoming a favorite way of mine to pass the time. Should we make this a regular thing? I know you said you ditched the bitch. Or is there already someone else you like?”

Dean shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling shy and awkward. “There may be someone but I don’t think he’s interested in me that way. I don’t know if I should ask him out. We have a great friendship going and I really don’t want to ruin that.”

“Hm, I see. And what if he made it clear to you that he does like you in the same way? Would you take the chance and ask him out?” Castiel waved over one of the waitresses that walks around getting people their drinks and ordered two beers. She knew him and so didn’t bother asking for his I.D. When she came back, he gave one to Dean who took it with a thankful smile.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Dean twisted off the cap to his bottle and took a few sips of his beer. “I would have to be pretty positive.”

Castiel gave a soft smile, “You really like him, huh?

“Yeah, I guess I do.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence, speaking wise, after that. The sounds of the music pouring over them and the heavy beats reaching deep to caress their bones. Dean felt his body burning from the extra alcohol and he hummed in pleasure as he relaxed further down into his seat. They were very plush and he did not see himself wanting to get up anytime soon. He would have been happy had it stayed like this, but the peace was shattered when a tall British sounding man came over to them and slid his arms around Castiel’s neck from behind.

“Greetings Cassie!” the man said as he leaned down and placed a big kiss on Castiel's cheek. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I? he sat down in an empty chair beside the dark haired teen and grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Make yourself comfortable, Balthazar. You know I’m here to cater to your needs.” 

“I knew you missed me.” Balthazar said with a wide smile as he slid an arm around Castiel's shoulder and leaned towards him for a kiss, then stopped. “Hm, I better not. I have no idea where this mouth has been. I could take a guess, though.” he eyed Dean with a smirk. “He is your type.”

“Feel free to ignore him, Dean. He’s an idiot.”

“Wait, wait, this is Dean? The Lions quarterback? Congratulations on the game, it was bloody fantastic.” he had reached over and grabbed Deans hand to shake it while he spoke. “You’ve got some nice hands.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Castiel said with a wicked grin and gave Dean a wink.

“Uh, thank you.” Dean could feel his face erupting into flames the more the other two spoke. “So, were you at the game then or did you watch it on the local channel?”

“I was there in the stands. I would not miss watching those cheerleaders in person. I had a date with a few of them earlier. Honestly, I’m surprised I have enough energy to still walk, but I’m just amazing that way.”

Castiel snorted as he sipped at his beer. “Did you go into the locker room again?”

“No, of course not!” Balthazar looked scandalized at the thought. “We found an empty school bus in the parking lot. We should have looked for one with better suspension.” he gave Dean a grin as if the other teen would understand. “I’m sure you’ve tested out the busses yourself, eh Dean?”

Dean avoided answering the question by drinking more of his beer and turning to watch people dance. He could hear Castiel and Balthazar talking with each other but he tuned them out. From what he gathered of the British man in just these few minutes was that he was even more dirty minded than Castiel and that was saying something. He did not want to be embarrassed further and end up looking like an idiot.

He wanted to stay and talk with Castiel more, but it was after midnight already. “I’ll leave you two to catch up. See you around, Cas.”

“Hey!” Castiel called as he watched Dean hurry away. “You only live once, Dean. Take the chance!”

Dean gave a wave over his shoulder as he plowed through the crowd and out the front door of the club. He’d had enough of that for the night and now had a lot more to think about. He showered and changed before he flopped down onto his mattress but was too wound up to sleep. Instead, he played scenarios of the next day over and over in his head until he finally was tired enough to sleep.

X

Sunday went by both quickly and agonizingly slowly for Dean. He was so excited about tonight but also very nervous about meeting Jimmy in the park. Throughout the day he would be very quiet, which was unusual for him, or he’d be bouncing around the house until his father yelled at him to go outside to burn off the energy. His mother was giving him knowing smiles but thankfully she knew better than to ask Dean about it.

Dean busied himself outside by washing his future car, making sure Baby was spotless before giving her a wax to let her shine through. Classic rock was playing on the stereo and he sang along with it, uncaring that he was off tune. The sun was bright and tanned his skin, bringing out more freckles on his face and across his shoulders that were bare as he worked in a sleeveless top. 

“Wow, I haven’t seen you get this excited for a date in a long time.” Sam sat in one of the lawn chairs nearby and watched his brother wash the car. 

Dean gave his brother a look over his shoulder as he continued to wash the car. “It’s not a date. I’m just going to hang out with a friend tonight.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Because you get like this when you are going to hang out with Jo and the others.”

Dean turned and glared at his younger brother. “Dude, if you ruin my mood, I swear to God that I will punch you in the face.”

The rest of the day passed with light teasing from his father but Sam was smart enough to only make faces when he thought Dean couldn’t see him. By the time eight o’clock came and Dean still not had got a call from Jimmy, he was starting to get anxious. He took a shower to calm himself down and clean up, then even shaved and brushed his hair. Just as he was pulling on his pants, his phone vibrated with a text message.

‘Hey, it’s Jimmy. Meet you at the park at 9? Let me know if it’s too short notice. Also, I have a phone now and this is my number. Call or text me if you can’t meet. -J’

Dean grinned from ear to ear as he read the message, happy to finally have a number he could reach Jimmy with. He had almost called his house a few times but always hung up before anyone answered. He felt bad for probably making Jimmy’s parents mad, but he knew they would forgive him for it.

He whistled to himself as he got dressed. He pulled on a pair of new jeans and a black button up shirt that was free of wrinkles. He tucked the bottom into his pants and made sure he didn’t end up with a lump over his butt. He pulled on his black cowboy boots that he’d cleaned earlier and pulled a thick belt through his pant loops. There was a small, silver buckle in the middle with a bronco on it, one of his favorites. He stared at himself for a few more minutes making sure that he looked nice before heading down the stairs. His parents and brother were in the living room talking but they stopped and stared at him when they saw him.

“Not a date, huh?” It was his father who said it this time and Sam was laughing behind his hand.

“Oh honey, you look handsome.” Mary said as she got up from her seat to go take a closer look at her son. “I haven’t seen you dress like this in awhile. You must really like him.”

At that point Dean’s face was covered in a deep blush, going up to his ears and down his neck. He stepped away from his mothers hands where she was straightening out his shirt and made a face.

“For the last time, it is not a date!” He brushed past his mother and went out the front door, shutting it hard behind him.

It wasn’t until he was standing outside of the car that he realized he’d forgotten to get the keys from his father. He really, really did not want to go back in the house right now. If he wasn’t worried about getting dirty he’d just ride his bike. Since he had dressed up, he had no other choice. He stomped back to door and stood outside of it trying to steel himself before going in. He could already hear his brother and father laughing. Thankfully his mother showed him mercy and opened the door to hand them to him so he wouldn’t have to go back in. He gave her a kiss on the cheek in thanks and she smiled.

“Have fun tonight, Dean. Just remember, you both have school tomorrow.”

Dean’s good mood returned once he was in Baby and driving to the park. He got there a half hour early in his excitement but he’d rather be early than late. He got out of the car and looked himself over again in the mirrors and decided to untuck his shirt. He still wanted this to be casual and he didn’t want to scare Jimmy away. 

He followed the path they had gone down the day before and when he reached the top of the hill, was surprised to see Jimmy already there. He was leaning over a telescope that he had set up and was fiddling with some knobs on the top of it until he was satisfied. Jimmy was wearing his black slacks and a white button up shirt like he normally wore to school, but he did not have his blazer on and from what Dean could tell he was not wearing a tie either.

“Hey.” Dean said loudly so he would know the other would hear him. “What are you doing?”

“Tonight the sky is clear so it’s perfect for stargazing. It’s another one of my hobbies...it makes me feel closer to God.” Jimmy added quietly and shyly, unsure if he should have admitted that.

Dean smiled and moved to stand closer to the other who still had not looked up at him yet. “My mother likes to say that we all have our own stars and that God made one for each of us to light our way through life.”

“That was beautiful.” Jimmy finally turned away from his telescope to give Dean a smile. His movements stopped when he took in the others appearance.

There was a lamp beside the path that cast enough light on them that Jimmy could clearly see what Dean was wearing. He started at the cowboy boots on his feet, worked his way up jeans that were just tight enough, to the black button up shirt that had the top couple of buttons undone giving a teasing glimpse of skin, then past the smile and green eyes to the brushed hair.

Jimmy tilted his head to the side as he studied the other teen, his smile a little bigger. “Dean...did you dress up for me?”

Dean immediately looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe? I just thought I’d wear something different than usual, that’s all.”

“You look good.” This time Jimmy was the one looking away as Dean shot him a grin.

“You always do.” Feeling a bit more brave, Dean took another step towards him so they were within reach of each other. “Now that I’ve made things awkward, why don’t you show me the stars?”

Jimmy chuckled at the change in topic but he was thankful for it. He had no idea what he was doing but it made him beyond happy to see that he wasn’t the only one who had been thinking that tonight would be like a date. His eyes moved over to a small pile off to the side and he went over to get it while Dean looked through the telescope at the stars. He picked up a large blanket and spread it out on the ground beside the telescope, then got a small basket and put that in one corner.

“I know we can sit on the bench over there but I prefer to be more in the dark. I can see the stars better that way.” It also allowed him to stretch out his legs and lay back to look up at the sky. “I brought something for you.”

Dean joined Jimmy on the blanket and looked like a kid at Christmas when he was handed the basket. Dean opened it up and let out a whoop when he saw that it was a cherry pie. From the strong smell and the warmth he could feel through the basket, it was freshly made too. He eagerly pulled it out along with the two plates and silverware tucked into the side.

“Aw, you made me another pie! Is it as good as the apple pie was?”

Jimmy smiled as he watched Dean cut himself a piece and then wasted no time in trying it. He made a pleased sound and then gave a thumbs up. He took the second plate and got himself a small piece and then sat cross legged while they ate. Dean had demolished half of the pie on his own before he put his dishes to the side and flopped backwards onto the blanket.

“Where did you learn how to become such a good baker?” Dean chuckled a moment later. “Let me guess, church bake sales?”

Jimmy grinned and nodded, “Yes, my mother and I make a large amount of the pies and other baked goods when we have the sales. I am also good at making non-desserts too, but baking is my favorite.” He set his own dishes aside so that he could stretch out like Dean. “I’ve been thinking about going to a culinary college once I graduate.”

“I volunteer myself to be your guinea pig whenever you want.” Dean rolled up into a sitting position and looked down at Jimmy with a grin on his face. “It’s cool that you already know what you want to do.”

“You don’t?” Jimmy said in disbelief. “Dean, we graduate in a month! Do you have any idea at all of what type of things you’d be interested in doing?” he also sat up again so they were eye to eye.

Dean let out a groan, “Can we not talk about that please? I keep getting nagged by my parents enough as it is.” he fell silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. “I will be working for my uncle starting this summer. I already know most everything about fixing up cars so I don’t need to go to school for it. I figured I’d work to save up money before going to school. Besides, Sammy is the smart one and he wants to go to law school. That is not cheap and I don’t want my parents putting money on me when I don’t know what I want when Sam already knows, and they know the cost.”

“I guess that is a good reason as any.” When Dean looked at him in surprise, Jimmy frowned. “What? Were you expecting me to yell at you for something?”

“Yeah,” he said with a chuckle, “everyone else has been. Thank you for understanding.” Dean reached over and used a finger to push Jimmy’s glasses back his nose from where they had slid down.

“Thanks.” Jimmy looked up at the sky with a smile on his face and a slight heat to his cheeks. His eyes kept drifting over to Dean’s only to find the other doing the same. When he looked up at the sky again, a fast movement caught his attention. “A shooting star. Quick, make a wish!”

“You don’t really believe that works, do you?” Dean asked with a raised brow only to turn his head to see Jimmy with his eyes closed and whispering under his breath. ‘What the hell’, Dean thought and shut his eyes to make a wish himself.

“I’ve made wishes on shooting stars before and they have always come true. My mother says that it’s because I’m blessed by God.” Jimmy gave Dean a grin, “Our mothers think a lot of similar things. Maybe that is why they became friends so quickly?”

“I agree. You should see them together after mass on Sunday mornings.”

Both of them sat back on their hands and looked up at the stars, a comfortable silence between them. They saw a few more shooting stars after the first and an owl took up position in a tree nearby, it’s deep hoot joining the chorus of chirping crickets around them. The lake was not far from where they were so the peepers were out in number. Being surrounded by the sounds of nature made them feel like it was just the two of them with a blanket of stars over them.

“Jimmy, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean rolled onto his side and up onto an elbow so he could look down into blue eyes. The light wasn’t bright enough for him to see their true color, but it was one he already had memorized. It felt like a swarm of butterflies were having a dance party in his stomach and he swallowed nervously.

“Will you go out with me? I mean, not just on a date, but be my boyfriend? Exclusively of course.”

Jimmy smiled up at him and gently brushed Deans cheek. “I said yes, Dean.”

Dean stared at him for a moment before his brows went up. “Wait, you were already answering my question the first time?” at Jimmy’s nod, Dean shook his head in disbelieve. “How did you know I was going to ask you out?”

“I saw a shooting star when we were here last night and wished for it then.” He had seen it when he had turned from Dean to make his way home. He had wished for it without even thinking about it.

Dean leaned a little closer, a smirk on his lips. “Okay so that wish came true. Then what did you wish for a few minutes ago?” Jimmy just grinned but said nothing. “Hm, I think I can guess.”

Dean closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his mouth softly against Jimmy’s. He lifted his head slightly to look into beautiful blue eyes and gave another soft smile before pressing forward for a firmer kiss. Then another and another kiss until he was starting to get light headed and had to stop. Their foreheads rested lightly against each other as they lay there breathing each other's breath and staring into each other's eyes. As Dean started to initiate another kiss, Jimmy gently pushed him away.

“Before things go any farther with us, there is something that I need to tell you.” Jimmy pushed Dean away enough so he could sit up. This was not a conversation he wanted to have laying down. “I only ask that you let me say everything before you talk and when I’m done, then you can decide if you still want to be in a relationship with me.”

“You’re not going to tell me that you can’t have sex until you’re married, are you?” Dean asked, trying to joke but then became serious when he saw the other was not smiling. With a sigh, he sat back on his hands. “Alright, what’s bothering you?”

Jimmy crossed his legs in front of him and put his hands in his lap. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for most of the week, but I just couldn’t figure out how to say it.” he picked at a fingernail and kept his eyes lowered. “When I first started high school I was forced to change myself or risk being bullied until I graduated. It was probably the second or third day of school when a girl found out what my name meant and started spreading it around the school. By the end of the week, my locker had been vandalized numerous times and my desk was constantly covered in religious paraphernalia. The teachers did their best to get it to stop, but even they were amused by it.”

As Dean listened to Jimmy talk, he thought back to ninth grade. What he was hearing sounded very familiar but he couldn’t remember what the kid looked like or what had happened after that.

“I started going by my middle name, which is James so that became Jimmy, and eventually the bullying and vandalization stopped. Then everyone just ignored me and I ignored them. I could focus on my school work and not have to worry about what others thought about me. I do not do anything to draw attention to myself aside from the notice I get from being top in the class.” he was fidgeting more now and Dean was confused.

“Why would that make me not want to date you?”

Still, Jimmy refused to meet his eyes. “Because I did not really talk to anyone in school, and I wouldn’t bring my problems home, I needed to find a new way to get rid of the stress and anger from school. I started sneaking out at night and would often hang out with my cousin and his friends. I quickly found out that sex was a great stress reliever and that I was very good at getting guys to follow me.” Jimmy pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in them.

Dean licked his lips and spoke with a quiet voice, “What is your first name?” he had a sinking feeling and he didn’t like it.

“I think you already have it figured out at this point, Dean.”

Dean reached over and grabbed Jimmy’s arm to get him to look up at him. “I need to hear you say it.”

Blue eyes slowly lifted up to look into green ones and they hardened. “My name is Castiel.” his voice came out rough and deep, just like Dean was used to hearing it in the club. “Castiel James Novak is my full name. I was named after an angel, the Angel of Thursday to be exact. That is why on every Thursday the first few months back in ninth grade, my desk would be covered in pictures of angels and my locker would be covered in graffiti. That is why I had to change myself.” He made a move to get up but Dean refused to let go of his arm.

“Why are you running away?”

Jimmy, no Castiel, looked down at him in surprise, “I thought you would be mad at me and never want to speak to me again. I pretty much lied to you.”

“I’m not angry at you...Castiel.” it felt a bit odd to call him that while he was still dressed as ‘Jimmy’. His mind was having a hard time melding them together into one guy. “I’m pissed off that you had to go this far to hide who you were so you wouldn’t be tormented in school. That is fucking ridiculous!” Dean finally let go of Castiel's arm and crossed his own over his chest. “If I knew who was doing that to you I would have kicked their assess!”

Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that. “You did send a boy to the hospital once. It happened after gym class when we were changing in the locker room. A few of the boys were holding me down and duct taping a pair of wings onto my back. You beat a few of them up but broke one boys arm.”

Deans eyes suddenly lit up and he grinned with the memory. “Oh yeah, I remember that now! How could I have forgotten that?”

“Football and slutty cheerleaders? I believe your voice changed and you hit puberty shortly after that.” Castiel blushed a bit at what he just admitted to having noticed. “I, uh, I’ve been watching you off and on since then.”

Dean became quiet and stared at Castiel as if he were seeing him for the first time. Soon a smirk appeared on his lips and his eyes filled with lust. He pulled Castiel over to him hard enough that they bumped into each other and the smaller male looked up at him with wide eyes.

“So, Cas…you’ve been wanting my ass for awhile now huh? Is that why you dragged me off that first time in the club?” he leaned down and nipped at Castiel's lower lip. “Does this mean we don’t have to take it slow?”

Castiel pressed his hands to Deans chest to keep him from moving closer but did not push him away. “You don’t understand the meaning of the word ‘slow’, Dean.” he then used all of his strength to push Dean over onto his back and straddled his hips. “Which is good, because neither do I.” They shared a deep and heated kiss that left both moaning and rocking into each other, but Castiel rolled off of him to lay beside him. “But we’re not going to do anything more tonight other than watch the stars.”

“What?” Dean was already reaching for Castiel and pouted when his hands were swatted away.

“If you really want something of mine in your mouth so badly,” he winked, “There is still half a cherry pie left.”

“You’re a cruel angel.” Dean grumbled as he pulled away, even as he reached for his fork and what was left of the pie.

“You better get used to it. You’re the one that said you wanted to be in a relationship with me.”

“You’re lucky I love your pie or I’d change my mind.”

Castiel leaned over and pressed his lips against Deans ear and purred into it. “You are so full of shit, Winchester.”

Before they separated for the night Castiel laid down some simple rules for their relationship while still in school. Dean had to call him Jimmy in school and around classmates and they had to keep their romantic relationship a secret from them until they graduated. They also would not have sex until then, but anything else was fine. Castiel said to think of it as motivation to keep their grades up. Dean understood the reason behind the need for Castiel to keep his name hidden and he didn’t like that part, but he agreed to the terms.

To reward him, Castiel gave Dean an amazing blowjob that sent him walking back to his car on wobbly legs and a big grin plastered on his face. 

X

For the first two weeks Dean kept his word and only addressed Castiel as Jimmy in school, unless they were alone, and did not touch him or act like they were dating. They were still friends so it was believable that they were spending a lot of time together, especially since they had just finished up their big history project the week before. Castiel was now also friends with Jo and the others so they all hung out often on the weekends and sometimes after school.

Castiel was the one that broke his own rules in the middle of the third week when they officially started dating. Dean was waiting out at his car in the school parking lot talking with Jo, Charlie and Ash when his phone rang. He answered it with a grin when he saw ‘Cas’ on the screen.

“Hey, what’s taking you so long?” The sound of something sliding across a shelf followed by some labored breathing met Deans ear. “Cas, you okay?”

“Dean,” Castiel growled into the phone, his voice deep and husky. “I’m almost done in the library.”

“How many books are you moving? You sound like you’ve been running up and down the stairs with them.” Dean leaned on the hood of his car and smiled. “I didn’t think you were out of shape.”

A soft chuckle, “Oh, I’ve finished putting the books away already. I’m just jerking off right now.”

Dean nearly dropped his phone and slipped off the hood of the car. “W-what?”

“I said,” Castiel's voice hitched and came out in a low moan, “I’m jerking off right now.” another shuddering breath, “I can see you out the window from here. I saw you bending over the hood of your car showing Ash the engine or something, and it turned me on. You know how much I like your ass and back. It’s why I sit behind you in class.”

As Dean listened with his mouth hanging open, Jo, Ash and Charlie were exchanging looks. They had stopped trying to get his attention but it didn’t stop them from talking about him. They knew exactly who he was talking to and kept making kissy faces at him to which Dean just flipped them off for.

Dean was already half hard in his pants just from listening to Castiel pant and moan into the phone. If he didn’t hang up soon, his friends would end up with new material to blackmail him with. Jo had already taken a picture of him with her phone and a wicked grin was on her face. She and Charlie started whispering to each other while Ash decided that he did not want to hear what was going on and went to his own car a few spots away.

Castiel’s breathing had sped up and Dean could now make out the sounds of slick skin sliding together as Castiel continued to jerk himself off over the phone. He was describing in great detail about what he was doing and exactly what he wanted Dean to do to him. Dean tried to speak, tried to make some smart ass comment, but couldn’t. He couldn’t even get himself to move from where he was, afraid that in doing so he would miss something. 

“Dean, if you don’t get your ass to the library now, I’m going to finish jerking myself off without you.”

With that, Dean was bolting back into the school, leaving his friends staring after him in amusement. He kept the phone pressed to his ear as he made his way through the building and up to the second floor where the library was. When he got inside, he was happy to see that it was empty, so he locked the door behind him to keep it that way.

“Where are you?” Dean snapped into his phone as he started walking past the rows of shelves looking for his boyfriend.

A loud moan from the back answered him and he hurried to find him, shoving his phone into his pocket on the way. When he found Castiel in the study room, all the breath was knocked from his lungs and he let out a groan.

Castiel was leaning over one of the tables with his pants hanging around one ankle and legs spread as wide as he could. One of his hands was wrapped firmly around his cock while his fingers of his other hand were sliding in and out of his hole. He was already up to two fingers and sliding in a third as Dean came into the room.

“Dean.” His voice was wrecked and he let out a whimper as he continued to work himself open with his fingers. “Get your ass over here and fuck me.”

Dean was already undoing his pants as he entered the room and had a hand wrapped firmly around himself as he moved up behind his boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed his back that was exposed due to his shirt being yanked up as high as it could go, then leaned farther forward to kiss his lips.

“I thought you said you wanted to wait on that until we graduated?” He knocked Castiel’s hand away from his ass so he could rub his cock against it instead. “You said it was incentive to keep our grades up?” his tone was light and teasing but his body was trembling from holding himself back. 

Castiel let out a growl and thrust his hips back into Deans cock, “I don’t care what I said, dammit! Now fuck me or I’ll bend you over this table and fuck you instead!”

Dean let out a long groan and let his head fall forward to rest against Castiel's shoulder. When he was talking in that deep voice and also being demanding, Dean could not refuse him. He spit into his hand and slicked his cock up before slowly sliding into Castiel's prepared hole. They both winced at the slight burn from not enough lubrication, but Castiel was telling him not to stop and he couldn’t make himself.

When he was fully buried to the hilt, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and held him for a moment while they both adjusted, his other hand splaying across the smaller teens chest over his heart. He had felt Castiel’s heat with his fingers a few times now and knew how tight it was, but it was completely different when that heat was wrapped around his cock and trying to suck him in more. 

“Move...please.” Castiel’s fingers dug into the wood of the table he was half laying on, leaving shallow cuts in the wood. He wiggled his hips and let out a whine of need that snapped Dean back to attention.

Dean carefully drew his hips back and pressed in slowly until he was all the way in again, then pulled out almost all the way before going in halfway. He moved different ways until he found the pattern that made Castiel make the most noises. While he liked the short and shallow strokes, the dark haired teen made the most noise when Dean fucked him hard and deep.

As he thrust forward, he held Castiel’s hips tightly in his hands and pulled him backwards to meet the thrusts. The table was slowly starting to slide across the table as the pounding intensified, but the light screeching sound didn’t even register in their minds. When he adjusted the angle of his thrusts so that he was hitting Castiel’s prostate on every thrust in, the other teen yelled out.

“Fuck, Dean! Yes, right there!” Castiel let out another loud moan and Dean chuckled.

“Shh, you’re in the library.” Dean spoke into his ear, his breath coming out shaky with his labored breathing as he continued his hard and fast pace. “You keep screaming like that,” another hit to the others prostate to make him cry out, “and I’ll have to gag you.”

Castiel gave him a wink as he looked over his shoulder, followed by a slow and seductive lick of his lips. “Mm, maybe we can do that next time. Let you tie me down so you can have your way with me.” this time he choked off his moan as Dean continued to show no mercy, “Let you fuck me however you want. Whatever position you want. I’ll let you fuck me for so long and hard that I can’t even remember my fucking name.”

Dean had to stop his thrusting to calm himself before he came just from Castiel talking like that. “Fuck, Cas, when did you get such a mouth on you? You sound like a porn star...or sex line operator.”

Castiel chuckled, “One of my past boyfriends like to have phone sex all the time. He travelled a lot so I did what any loving boyfriend would do and helped him get off. I’ve been told I have a very sexy voice on more than one occasion.”

“God, yes you do.” Dean pressed their mouths together and kissed the other until he moaned. “If you talked like this in school, I’d have a boner all the time.”

Castiel grinned widely and Dean suddenly got the feeling that he should not have admitted that. “Oh really? It’s a good thing I just got a phone then. I’ll have to test that out as soon as possible.”

Their talking ended after that as Castiel started clenching around Dean on purpose to try and get him moving again. He had stopped while they talked and it had brought them both back from the edge of release. He was more than ready to get off and had already been on the edge before Dean had shown up; he was not going to wait any longer.

Dean started sucking on Castiel’s neck as he thrust slowly and gently to drag things out longer. Remembering what Castiel said about not leaving marks where others would see, his mouth traveled down to his shoulder and sucked a mark into the skin there. He knew it was juvenile but he wanted to see his marks on the other so Castiel would know he was his. He also liked it when Castiel marked him; it helped him get off when he was alone, helped him remember all of the touches they shared when they were alone. It had barely been two months since they started talking and he was already addicted to him.

Their breathing became faster and more strained when Dean resumed his fast and hard pace again. Soon Castiel's whimpers grew louder and more frequent as his body began to tighten with his building release. He pulled Dean as close to him as possible so he could curl his fingers into Deans hair and kiss him desperately, wanting to be even closer. 

“C-Cas, gonna come.” Dean started to pull away but Castiel locked his legs around him to keep him still. “You sure?”

“Yes,” he moaned out as his orgasm hit, painting the underside of the table with his come, and causing him to clench tightly around Deans cock. He continued to rock his hips back into Deans as he rode out his orgasm, wanting to pull Dean over the edge with him. “Dean...give it to me!”

Dean’s head fell back and his eyes shut tight as he thrust a few more times before his orgasm exploded out of him. His grip on Castiel’s hips tightened and held him close as he pumped his release into him, then fell forward with a long groan. He made sure to hold himself up so he wouldn’t send them both to the floor, but his legs were shaking and he couldn’t move away just yet.

When his breathing calmed enough, Castiel chuckled and wiggled his ass. “Mm, baby, that was amazing.”

Dean grinned and kissed the skin between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, doing it a second time when he trembled below him. It was one of his sensitive spots and Dean had teased him and asked him if it was because that is where his wings were. Castiel had only rolled his eyes and flipped him off in answer.

“Hey, hand me those tissues.” he said and pointed to the box that sat at one end of the table. Once Castiel did so, Dean slowly pulled out of him and caught the mess before it could get worse. He cleaned him up as best as he could before he moved away to fix his pants. “I did what I could. You’ll just have to suffer with the rest until you get home.”

Castiel looked over his shoulder at him and had that dark look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips like whenever he was thinking something perverted. Instead of saying anything, he got off the table with a groan and dressed himself. He made a face as he felt fluid trickle out of his ass. It was slightly uncomfortable but his insides heated up because it was from Dean. It was proof that they had been as close together as possible.

“Dean…” Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him in for a heated kiss. He pressed their bodies tightly together and arched against him, causing them both to moan softly. They were still sensitive and the friction from the boxers and jeans was almost torture. “Next time I going to be the one fucking you. You won’t be walking afterwards.” 

Dean nipped Castiel’s lip before he chuckled and swatted him on the ass. “I’m taking that as a promise, Cas.” 

As they headed out of the library Castiel suddenly stopped and wiggled a bit. “Shit.” At Dean’s confused look, he chuckled. “I just remembered the dinner with our parents is tonight. I don’t think three hours is going to give my ass enough time to recover. This may be...unpleasant.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself as they started walking again. Castiel would be paying for his loss of restraint when he was stuck sitting in a wooden chair for a couple hours while they had dinner. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Castiel squirm.

X

“Mary, John, thank you both for coming! And you too boys.” Cassandra greeted as Dean and his family entered the Novak's house for dinner. “I hope you all brought an appetite with you. Castiel insisted on helping me cook and he went a little overboard with the food.”

Mary and Cassandra hugged while the men shook hands. “There is no need to worry about extra food. My boys are all bottomless pits. John included.”

Castiel had told his parents that it was now okay for them to call him by his first name around Dean and his family. His parents had been happy that he found people to be honest with and Dean was happy that he didn’t have to hide who he was. Castiel was still in the kitchen when the Winchesters arrived, so when he came out of the kitchen he still had an apron tied around his waist and was wiping flour off his hands on it.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted, using his real voice on purpose just to get Dean worked up. He smirked when he saw the green eyes darken a bit with lust, then turned to greet the others. “And hello again Sam.” He shook John’s hand and Mary pulled him into a hug. “Dinner will be ready in another half hour. If you are hungry, I have put out some cheese and crackers on the table in the dining room.” 

The four adults went into the living room to talk and Sam followed with a roll of his eyes after his brother gave him a look. Once they were out of sight, Dean turned and stalked towards Castiel with a predatory grin on his face. Before he could pull the dark haired male into his arms, Castiel held up a hand and stepped back.

“Dean, you have to behave yourself while you’re here.” Castiel looked past Dean to make sure his parents were out of sight. He took Dean’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen, letting the door swing shut behind them. Dean immediately pulled him into a kiss and he allowed it for just a moment before he pushed him away. “Dean, please. They can’t know about us.”

Dean frowned, “Did something happen, Cas?”

Castiel moved away from Dean and started peeling apples to make a pie with. “When I was talking with them earlier about how it was okay for them to call me by name around you and your family now, they were happy. When I was talking about how we’ve become close friends, I apparently said or did something to make my father suspicious. He then preached at me for two hours about how it is a sin for two men to be together.” he chopped the apple violently in his anger, sending a few pieces flying out and to the floor. “He said that if I were to enter into a relationship with a male, he would have no choice but to disown me.”

Dean felt his stomach drop and anger rise at the same time. He knew Castiel's parents were religious, but he didn’t think they would go so far as to disown him. Not in this day and age where most people were much more accepting of homosexuals than in the past. His anger was replaced by worry when he thought about them sending Castiel out on his own or even hurting him.

“You’re eighteen, they can’t force you to do anything!”

Castiel gave a sad smile as he filled the pie crust with chopped apples. “I still live in their house, Dean. As long as I am here, I have to listen to their rules. Once I graduate and get into college, then I will be able to make my own choices. I already have plans to stay with my cousin Gabriel while I’m in college since he lives close to it.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to have sex with me until we graduated?” Dean asked quietly. There was a door between them and the next room, but that just made it harder to know if someone was lurking outside of it or not. “Why did you change your mind?”

Blue eyes looked up at him and they darkened with desire. “Because, Dean Winchester, you are sexy as hell and fucking impossible to resist.” his tongue came out to slide across his lips and his voice dropped even further. “If I wasn’t worried about my parents coming in at any time, I’d probably be on my knees in front of you right now.”

“C-Cas,” Dean’s voice came out in a choked whisper. “If you expect me to keep my hands to myself then you can’t talk to me like that.”

Castiel hummed in thought as he continued to make the apple pie. “That’s the problem. I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself.” he cut off the extra dough from the top and finished the pie before turning and popping it into the oven with another that was already in there. 

When he turned around, he caught Dean popping a piece of the extra dough into his mouth. “How is it? It’s my own recipe.”

“It’s perfect. I can’t wait to try the pie once it’s done.” Dean said and popped another piece into his mouth. This time Castiel caught his hand and sucked two of Deans fingers into his mouth, licking off the flower and sugar from the dough. He watched with hooded eyes as Castiel worked his fingers like he was sucking off his cock. “Fuck, Cas.” He moved closer to him and palmed his ass. Castiel let out a soft moan and pressed back into his touch. “Do you want us to get caught?”

Castiel pulled off his fingers with a pop and grinned. “No, I really don’t. I just can’t help myself.” he moved away from Dean to resist further temptation. “You should go in the other room before I do something that will get us both in trouble.”

“Fine, but later your ass is mine.” 

In the living room Dean found his parents laughing about something with Castiel's parents Sam was looking a bit out of place. He felt a bit bad for his brother so he went over to keep him company. Sam smirked at him and looked back towards the kitchen.

“Good, I thought I was going to have to go in with a bucket of water to separate you two.” Sam understood the situation and thankfully had spoken quietly, but Dean still held up a finger to his mouth.

“Not a word about us, Sammy, not even a joke. Cas got the Bible lecture earlier because his dad already thinks we are too close.” Dean’s jaw clenched as his anger bubbled up again. His brother frowned but nodded. “So, I miss anything interesting?” he said a bit louder. “I got distracted by the smell of food and had to go be nosey.”

“Baby stories.” Sam said and nodded at the photo album that was spread out on the coffee table in front of the adults.

Dean couldn’t stop himself from moving closer to the table to sneak a peek. How could he resist seeing what Castiel looked like as a baby? As he expected, he was adorable. He had a mop of dark hair even as a newborn and big blue eyes that were always full of happiness. Looking at the many photos, it was obvious that his parents loved him. The way Cassandra’s eyes were lit up while she talked about him and his fathers proud smile as they pointed things out or told another story had Dean frown mentally. How could two people who obviously love their son this much threaten to throw him out just because he liked men?

Dean looked to his parents and saw the same looks in their eyes as they spoke about him and Sam. They had been more accepting when Dean had told them he was bisexual, even if it took his father longer to get used to the idea. Not once had he threatened Dean or told him he was less of a man. He just didn’t understand the attraction. John had joked that at least if Dean ended up with a male he wouldn’t have to worry about him accidentally getting a girl pregnant. That of course had his mother going on about wanting grandkids, but thankfully Sam was there for that and she started prodding him about his future with Jess.

“Everyone, dinner is ready!” Castiel called from the kitchen as he propped the door open. 

A moment later and he carried a big platter out with a large ham on it which he set on the table. Dean helped him and Cassandra get the rest of the food from the kitchen until there was no room on the dining room table except for their plates. Along with the ham there was fish and lots of vegetables and other side dishes. Everyone took their seats, Castiel sat across from Dean at one end of the table with Castiel's parents to his right and Deans to his left, while Sam sat at the end between the two men of the families. Food was passed around and Dean wasted no time in digging in after they said grace.

It was a few minutes into the meal when Dean suddenly choked on is food. Everyone looked at him in concern except for his brother who rolled his eyes.

“You are supposed to chew your food, Dean, not inhale it.” 

Dean quickly took a drink of his water and swallowed the food in his mouth. “Yeah, I know. It’s just so good!” his cheeks were burning in embarrassment. 

In truth, that was not the reason why he had choked. Castiel's foot that had suddenly made its way to his crotch was the reason. Dean shot him a look over his glass but the other teen didn’t even glance at him. As he continued to eat, Castiel continued to tease him under the table. At one point he did look up with a slight smirk on his face before it vanished into fake concern.

“Dean, there is more than enough food to go around. You don’t need to eat so quickly. It would not be good if you choked and we had to resuscitate you. You’d end up missing the pie.” Castiel purposely applied more pressure to Deans crotch at that point causing him to moan slightly.

“Mm, pie.” He took another drink of his water and then grinned at Castiel’s mother. “You and Cas make the best pie. It would be rude of me to pass out before I had some, right?”

“You and your love of pie.” John said chuckled. “You better watch out or he’ll be over here all the time looking for it.”

Cassandra laughed and patted Castiel on his hand. “That is okay. Castiel loves to cook and Dean is welcome over any time.”

Dean continued to give her a smile but it became tight when he noticed the fake smile on Matthias’ face. Knowing what happened earlier, he could guess at what was going through the other man’s mind. Not wanting to let things get uncomfortable, Dean laughed.

“It is very tempting but I can’t let myself go just because I’m almost done with school. I will still need to fit under cars to fix them and who knows, maybe I’ll play football in college.” As soon as Dean said it, he wished he’d kept his mouth shut because he knew exactly what was coming next.

“Oh, so you finally decided on what you’re going to do?” Mary asked with a smile. “That is news to me.”

Sam spoke up and was grinning, “Dean says that he’s going to become Batman.”

Dean didn’t know whether to hit Sam or hug him for saving him from answering. When Castiel burst into laughter at the response, Dean decided he’d hug his brother later. He had only heard Castiel laugh like that a few times and it warmed Dean to hear it. The butterflies started in his stomach as Castiel continued to smile and their eyes met.

“I should have known.” John muttered into his drink but he was smiling.

“Hey, what’s wrong with Batman?”

Mary was giggling beside him, “Honey, I don’t think you could pull off the tights.”

Dean ignored the heated look that flashed through Castiel’s eyes at that and looked away. “No, no, I’d go for the Dark Knight version. All leather.”

“Leather doesn’t breathe very well, not to mention it is very heavy. It would only slow you down and tire you out.” This time it was Cassandra that spoke up. “You’d do better with the original version.”

Mary and Cassandra then went into a conversation about costumes, Castiel's mother was a seamstress, and Dean sighed in relief that the attention was no longer on him. A buzzer in the kitchen went off and Castiel left to go check on the pies. Dean used the excuse that he was going to help and followed after him. Sam warned him to not eat all of the pie before anyone else had any, but Dean made no promises.

Once in the kitchen, Dean stood back to watch as Castiel bent down to pull the pies from the oven, admiring the view. When Castiel set the second pie down on the counter, he knocked the knife off that he’d used earlier to cut up the apples with. Without thinking, Dean shot forward to catch it before it hit the ground, only to grab the blade and end up with a long cut across his palm.

“Aw, shit!” he dropped the knife into the sink and quickly put pressure on the cut to slow down the bleeding. 

Castiel shoved a towel into his hand to help stop the bleeding and gave a shake of his head. “Are you always this clumsy?” he moved the towel to look at the cut on Deans hand and frowned. “It might need stitches.”

Dean muttered something under his breath before looking at the cut as well. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Do you have a first aid kit? I’ve patched worse things up than this.” 

“Yeah, it’s in the upstairs bathroom. This way.”

Castiel grabbed the two pies and brought them into the dining room as they passed through so the others could eat. Dean made a joke about juggling knives as he followed Castiel up the stairs with a grin. While Castiel pulled the first aid kit out of the cupboard, Dean washed the cut out in the sink and winced at the sting.

“Let me see it.” Castiel waited while Dean turned and then hopped up on the counter to sit. Once Dean presented him with his palm, Castiel carefully cleaned it out with alcohol before taping and bandaging it up. It wasn’t as bad as he first thought and was relieved. He raised Dean’s hand and placed a kiss on the injured palm and smirked. “You didn’t actually do that on purpose just to get me alone, did you?”

“No, but now that you point that out…” Dean let his knees fall apart so Castiel could stand between them. “I should pay you back for teasing me during dinner.”

Castiel pressed their hips tightly together and could feel that Dean was still aroused. He had noticed it when they were in the kitchen, but with his parents just in the other room, he couldn’t do anything about it. Now that they were upstairs and alone, he didn’t have to worry as much. His hands slid slowly up Deans chest to his shoulders then up into his hair to yank him down into a kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Castiel stretched one of his legs out so he could shut the door mostly closed with his foot to give them more privacy.

“Mm, Cas…” Dean sighed out the others name as he let his head fall back when the others mouth moved down to his neck. His hips surged up and forward when Castiel bit down on his sensitive spot before sucking the pain away. “Do we have time?”

In answer, Castiel slid his hands down between them to undo Deans pants, then slid his hand inside to caress him. He chuckled against Deans neck as he gave him long and firm strokes, his other hand sliding up under his shirt to tease his nipples. Dean let out a whimper before quickly biting down on his lower lip to keep himself quiet.

Not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure, Dean quickly undid Castiel's pants. He was already mostly hard and after he stroked him to full hardness, Dean pulled him out of his pants for better access. Castiel crushed their mouths together and moaned into Deans mouth as they continued to jerk each other off. Dean leaned forward enough so that he could rest their foreheads together, both of their breathing hard and fast as they neared their release.

Dean’s injured hand moved to rest on Castiel’s shoulder, his fingers bunching in the fabric of his shirt as the trembles started running through his body. “C-Cas…”

Castiel quickly grabbed the bloody towel Dean had used for his hand and held it close. His hand started stroking Dean faster and more firmly until the larger teen was arching his back and thrusting up into his hand with his release. Castiel was only a few strokes behind Dean and came when the other squeezed him just right. Castiel used the towel to clean up their mess and then threw it into the trash. As they kissed, Castiel did up both of their pants and then leaned against Dean with a sigh.

“Now, you ready to go down and have some pie?”

“Mm, just give me another minute.” Dean grinned and palmed Castiel’s ass. “So, how sore are you?” 

He pressed his ass back into Deans hands with a smirk. “Sore enough that sitting is uncomfortable but not sore enough to wish you hadn’t bent me over and fucked me again.” Castiel leaned up to give his boyfriend a lingering kiss. “Not that I didn’t enjoy what we just did.”

Dean slid off of the bathroom counter and turned them around so Castiel was leaning up against it instead. “It’s not too late for me to bend you over right now and-” Dean barely had time to step away from Castiel as the bathroom door suddenly swung open. He hadn’t even heard someone come up the stairs.

“Castiel, did you find everything you need?” Cassandra poked her head into the bathroom with a concerned look on her face. “You don’t need to go and get stitches, do you?”

Dean quickly shook his head and held up his patched up hand. “No, I am okay. It bled a lot but wasn’t actually too deep. Sorry to worry you.”

She gave him a smile, “Next time you probably shouldn’t try to juggle knives. You’re lucky you only ended up cut. Now come back down and have some of that pie Castiel made. Your mother is trying to save you some but the boys are tearing into them.”

“Duty calls!” Dean stepped around Cassandra into the hall then ran down the stairs to get some pie.

Castiel started cleaning up the medical supplies while his mother watched him. He had a feeling that she knew what he and Dean had been doing and he was too embarrassed to meet her eyes. After putting the kit back in the cupboard, he finally had no choice but to look at her. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness.

“Castiel, I know you care for Dean a lot, but your father was serious with what he said. I know you are old enough to make your own decisions, but please, be careful.” She forced her sadness away and smiled instead. “Now let’s go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of the evening before the Winchesters go home.” 

X

Dean was pissed.

Since the night of the family dinner, Castiel had been avoiding him. Since their class project was over, there was no need for them to talk at school and they only had the one class together. Whenever Dean tried to find him after school, the dark haired teen would quickly vanish, or Dean would see him climbing into some man's car before they left. He called Castiel’s house multiple times only to be told the other refused to speak with him but would not say why. Dean had even gone over to the Novak’s a few times only to be turned away at the door. He had gone to Mystery Spot almost every night hoping to find Castiel there, only to be disappointed. Dean even had his parents talk to Castiel’s about what was going on but they did not get any answers either.

It’s been two weeks and he had had enough.

It was finally graduation and everyone was busy getting prepared for that. The school was filled with people setting up benches and tents outside for the parents and the students were being told how things would progress. Dean had not seen Castiel yet, but he had been named valedictorian so he was probably going over his speech with a teacher. He himself had managed to be ranked number four out of the class and his parents and Sam were very proud of him. His father had finally given him Baby as a reward and Dean would have been over the moon about it if he wasn’t so upset with Castiel. He assumed that is why his father had given him the car a day early.

Finally it was time for the students to take their seats as the parents took theirs and the principal started the ceremony off with a long speech. Another teacher gave a speech before it was Castiel’s turn to make his. Even from where Dean was sitting a few rows back, he could see the dark circles under Castiel’s eyes. His voice also sounded tired while he gave his speech but he still managed to sound confident. Everyone erupted into loud cheers and clapping once he finished speaking and took his seat. Another hour later and Dean was moving across the stage to accept his diploma. He was the very last one to get his and he could hear his family yelling louder than anyone else when the clapping started again.

The crowd started to split up as the students headed for their parents while the rest went into the school where drinks and snacks were set up. Dean immediately started searching the crowd for Castiel and spotted him just as he was entering the school. Before he could go after him, his mother caught him up in a tight hug while his father looked on with a proud smile.

“Honey, we are so proud of you!” Mary gave Dean a big kiss on the cheek and refused to take her arms from around him. 

“Mary, let the boy breathe.” John said with a chuckle, then surprised Dean by pulling him in for a hug himself. “I’m damn proud of you, boy.” After a few slaps on the back, John stepped away and wiped a single tear from his eye.

Seeing his father like this made Deans chest burn with pride. His father was never one to be this open with his feelings and for him to even shed a single tear, it said a lot. 

“I worked my ass off to get here. Just because I’m still unsure about where I’m going doesn’t mean I was going to half ass it.” Dean felt his own eyes stinging but he did not let any of the tears escape. He was too embarrassed to let so many strangers see him like that.

“Congratulations, Jerk.” This time Sam gave him a hug, then nodded towards the school. “I saw him go in a few minutes ago.” he added quietly before releasing his brother. “I heard there was pie inside if you’re hungry.”

“I’ll have to go check on that.” Dean said with a grin and started for the school.

Inside, the cafeteria was packed with people as they all sat at the tables with food talking or were lined up at the buffet getting food. He ignored the food completely as he moved further into the room, looking for Castiel. He spotted the familiar dark hair across the room by the doors that lead out into the courtyard. Castiel was talking with Charlie and Ash and looking more tired than he had earlier. Despite that, the conversation seemed to be a happy and excited one and Dean could see Charlie bouncing on her toes from across the room.

He made his way over to them and when they noticed him, Charlie and Ash gave him a smile before leaving him alone with Castiel.

“Hello Dean.” Tired blue eyes looked up at him and a faint smile was on his lips.

“You’re not running away from me this time?” Dean leaned against the wall and stared hard at the shorter teen. “What the hell has been your pro-”

Dean never got a chance to finish his sentence as Castiel pulled him into a long and deep kiss. When it broke, Castiel was grinning up at him and his arms slid around his neck. Then they were kissing again and this time other people noticed and started whistling and cat calling. Dean could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment but he could not pull away.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel said against his lips as he pulled away. “I should have talked to you but I couldn’t.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s back and held him close. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Castiel looked around the crowded room with a frown. “This is not really the place to discuss something so private.”

“Just a sec.” Dean pulled off his cap and gown and brought them over to his parents who had just entered the cafeteria. After a quick conversation with them, he was back at Castiel's side and taking his hand. “Follow me.”

The pair left the crowded cafeteria and made their way down the hallway and into an empty classroom. After shutting the door behind them, Dean went and sat on top of one of the desks, arms crossing over his shoulders.

“Alright, talk.”

Castiel removed his cap and gown and left them folded neatly on another desk. He moved to the desk across from Dean and sat on it so they were facing each other. He was silent for a few minutes as he looked down at his hands before finally looking up.

“My parents found out that I’m in a relationship with you. My mother was not too upset, but my father...he locked me in my room for the weekend. He had already given me a lecture before, but every night he would come into my room and lecture me more. He said that if I did not repent that he would send me to my uncle Zachariah for...rehabilitation. I prayed and asked for his forgiveness and eventually he relaxed more.”

“So what happened then? He wouldn’t let you talk to me at all?”

“No,” Castiel sighed, “He said that if I so much as talked to you on the phone that he would send me off. So I didn’t call you and avoided you in school. He was having someone keep an eye on me so I could not let you know what was going on then.” He smirked a bit then. “I was so pissed off at my father that I had to get out of the house. I started sneaking out to get some air and to calm down. I was going to visit my cousin Gabriel to talk things over with him. My father found out and that’s when he kicked me out of the house. This was just a few days ago. I’ve been packing up my things and getting ready to move once I graduated. I had planned on moving out anyway so this did not really bother me. It just happened a little sooner than I expected.”

Dean was still frowning as he went over what Castiel had said. “If you are not living at home anymore, then why didn’t you let me know?”

Castiel slid off the desk and moved to stand between Dean’s legs. “I wanted to wait until after the ceremony, that way my father could not do anything about it. I am officially on my own from here on out.” his hands slid up Dean’s chest to rest on his shoulders and he smiled. “I don’t need to hide who I am anymore, and I don’t need to stay away from you.”

Dean’s hands had automatically moved to Castiel’s hips when he’d moved closer and he squeezed them. “Cas, you going to be okay? I know you were close with your parents.”

“I will be fine. I told you before that I’m going to be living with my cousin while I go to college, so I won’t be completely alone. My relationship with my mother is still good. I know my dad is being an asshole but I have hope that one day he will come around and accept me for who I am.” his chest clenched in pain at the thought of his father never speaking to him again, but he refused to let Dean see that pain. “Now are we just going to stand here or are you going to kiss me?”

Dean wasted no time in lowering his head to crush their mouths together. It was messy and desperate and when they broke away, both were panting. When the kiss started again, Dean groaned into Castiel’s mouth which caused him to chuckle.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you, Cas.”

“Missed me? But we still saw each other in class during the week.” Castiel let his head fall back as Dean’s mouth left his lips to travel down to his neck.

“I haven’t been able to touch you for two weeks, Cas.” Dean nipped and sucked on his neck until a purple bruise was formed. “Are you saying that you didn’t miss this?”

Castiel rocked his hips forward in a slow rhythm and Dean wrapped his legs around his waist to pull them tight up against each other. While Dean continued to kiss his neck, Castiel slid his hands under Dean’s shirt to feel more skin. His hands slowly move up his back and then back down to his pants, his fingertips just sliding under the waistband. He repeated the motion only this time when his hands made it back down, he grab Dean’s ass firmly and began rocking against him harder and faster.

“Mm, I’ve definitely missed this.” Castiel let out a long moan as Dean pulled his hair to tip his head back farther. “I thought about you every time I jerked off, but it’s just not the same.”

“No, it’s not.” Dean let out a whimper when Castiel suddenly stopped and moved away from him. “Cas?”

The other smirked and gave him a kiss. “As much as I’d love to bend you over and fuck you right here,” another kiss, “someone could walk in on us at any moment. There are too many students and parents around and I’d rather not have them find out that I’m not as innocent as they think I am.” he removed his glasses and wiped the lenses before putting them back on. “We can pick this up again later.”

Dean let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at his obviously tented pants. “What am I supposed to do about this?”

Castiel moved farther away from Dean and put his gown back on with a grin. “You can either put your gown back on or go to the bathroom to take care of it.”

“I gave my gown to my parents and I’m not walking back through the cafeteria like this to get it. You know what, screw this.” 

Dean unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid a hand inside, his eyes rolling back into his head as he wrapped a firm hand around his hard cock. He didn’t care if someone walked in on him while he was doing this, he needed release. He pulled himself out of his pants so he could stroke himself fully and he heard Castiel suck in a breath from where he stood by the door. Dean cracked an eye open to look at him and smirked. He turned on the desk so he faced him more and even spread his legs a bit. Castiel swore under his breath but didn’t move.

“You just gonna watch, Cas?” His hips rocked up as he fucked into his hand, moaning when he gave a twist of his wrist as he stroked up.

Castiel’s eyes were heavy lidded and pupils blown with lust, his blue eyes going from Dean’s face to his cock as he pleasured himself. Castiel took a deep breath before grinning.

“Nope!” then he was yanking open the door and running out laughing.

Dean was disappointed that he didn’t convince Castiel to stay and help him out. He understood the reason though, so he jerked himself off quickly so that he could get back out to where everyone else was. After making sure he did not make a mess of himself, he fixed his close and headed out. He was pleasantly surprised when he found Castiel talking with Sam and his parents.

“Hey, I got you some of that pie.” Sam said with a smile as he held out a plate to Dean with a large slice of cherry pie on it. “There is no more left so you owe me one!”

Dean’s eyes lit up as he grinned and took the plate. “Okay, I won’t flush the toilet on you anymore when you’re in the shower.” He wasted no time in eating the pie and when he finished, his brother, parents and Castiel were all watching him with amused looks on their faces. “What?”

“Nothing, sweetie.” Mary said with a fond smile. “We are heading home now so stay and have fun with your friends.” she gave him a kiss on the cheek then gave Castiel a hug. “Congratulations again, Castiel. I’m sure we will see you later.”

“Yes, of course.” Castiel returned the smile and shook John’s hand. “Have a nice evening.”

Sam gave his brother a hug and clapped Castiel on the back before he left with their parents. Castiel turned to Dean and gave him a warm smile followed by a light kiss.

“Hey you two, keep it in your pants!” Jo called out as she approached them with Garth and Charlie at her sides. “If you’re going to make out, at least go use one of the classrooms or something.” at the grin Dean gave her, she rolled her eyes. “I take that to mean you already did. You two are such perverts.”

“I’m not surprised.” Charlie said with a smile and winked at Castiel. “I know how hard you’ve been holding yourself back these past two weeks. You weren’t as inconspicuous as you thought, Cas.”

Castiel’s cheeks tinted, “I don’t know what you mean.” he went over the past two weeks in his head, trying to figure out when he might have slipped up.

“Uh huh.” Charlie hiked up her gown to dig into her pants pocket to pull out her phone. After a moment she held the phone out so he could see the picture on it. “You would get this look on your face every time you saw Dean in school.”

It was a picture of Castiel looking out of the window presumably at Dean outside. He blinked a few times when he recognized where he was and laughed. It was the day that he and Dean had had sex in the library. She must have taken it before he had called Dean. At least she didn’t seem to realize that the two of them had made use of one of the library tables shortly after the picture.

Charlie flipped through her pictures and held her phone up again. This time Castiel was peeking around the doorway from inside a classroom watching someone. He felt his cheeks burn more when he noticed that he could just make out one of his hands palming himself in the picture.

“Are you stalking me, Charlie? I’m flattered, but you’re not my type.”

She rolled her eyes, “You know I love you, Cas, but not in that way.” Charlie closed her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. “I just find it adorable how you are always watching Dean when you think no one is looking.”

Dean felt himself blushing at that but grinned when Castiel shot him a shy look. “You can’t blame him, I’m irresistible.”

“Please Winchester, don’t think this is one sided!” This time Jo pulled her phone out and held it up triumphantly to show off a picture of Dean watching Castiel with a dopey grin on his face. “You two are so sweet I’m getting cavities.”

“So, are you coming to Mystery later for the party?” Charlie asked then smiled mischievously. “Or are you two going to celebrate with some alone time?”

Dean slid his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him against him. “What do you think, Cas?”

Castiel chuckled, “I think that if we go to Mystery that we will just end up in the back room. Maybe we could….do our thing first and then meet the others at the club?” he turned and pressed his mouth against Deans ear before whispering, “will you have enough time to recover if I fuck you first, Dean? You might not be able to sit at the club…”

Jo made a face and threw up her hands before dragging Garth away, muttering about not wanting to hear certain things and needing brain bleach. Charlie just snickered behind her hand and waited for the boys to make up their minds. She took a picture of them together, Dean looking all flushed and embarrassed and Castiel looking like a predator with a steak. 

“Uh, I think we still need to talk about some things first.” Dean sucked in his breath when he felt Castiel grab his ass. “So we’ll me you and the others at the club in a little while.”

Charlie eyed the both of them before holding up a finger, “You two better show up. This is the last party with everyone else from our class. We have to deal with the real world after this, so don’t pass up the fun now!”

“That’s true.” Castiel said thoughtfully, “not that my time at school has been very pleasant, there are people I’d like to spend more time with before I leave for college.” he felt Dean tense under his hand at that. “I promise we’ll be there...and that Dean will be coherent for it.” the last part said with a wicked grin.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “I think I liked it better when you were pretending to be a good little church mouse. You’re lucky I love both of you or I’d have to hit you.” the three of them laughed before Charlie went to talk with some of her other friends.

“Let’s go, my car is out front.” 

The couple left the school holding hands, stopping a few times on the way out to say hello to someone, and once Dean stopped to threaten someone who had said some nasty things to them. Castiel pulled him away and they made it out of the building without incident.

“You shouldn’t have to put up with that shit, Cas.” Dean grumbled in anger. “I don’t know why they treat you like that and not me when I’m obviously with a male too.” 

Castiel chuckled as he opened the passenger door of the Impala, removed his gown and tossed it into the back seat, then slid in. “Let them say what they want, it doesn’t make a difference to me. As to why they don’t say anything to you, they know you could turn them into a bloody smudge on the floor if you wanted to.” he leaned across the armrest and cupped Dean’s cheek. “If they ever tried anything with me now, they would find out that I’m not as weak as I look. I can fight and would probably kick their assess too.”

Dean’s eyes moved over his boyfriends face before he smiled. “I think I’d like to see that, It’d be pretty hot.”

“Not as hot as you were that day you kicked five boy’s assess to help me.” Castiel crushed their mouths together in a hard kiss. “Now start driving before I jump you here in the car.”

Dean did not even need to ask where to go when he started down the road. He knew exactly where Castiel wanted to go and it is where he would have gone regardless. The park had become ‘their’ place and it made sense to go there when they had something important to talk about. 

The park was crowded with people when they arrived and both teens frowned. It would mean they would not be able to mess around without having to worry about being caught. Most people there were their classmates, but their other family members were there too celebrating. Little kids were running around playing while the older ones sat around fire pits talking and laughing. When they made their way down the path and to their spot, they were relieved to find that unoccupied.

Dean sat down on the bench instead of the grass like usual and Castiel sat beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and the warm breeze. Eventually Castiel turned on the bench so he was fully facing Dean and chewed his lip.

“Dean…”

Dean moved so he too was facing the other teen and gave him a kiss. “It’s alright, Cas. I know you’re leaving.” he ran his hand down Castiel’s cheek then dropped it to his lap to entwine their fingers. “When are you going?”

“Tomorrow.” his voice was pained and when he looked up to meet Dean’s eyes, his blue ones were starting to fill with tears. “I didn’t want to go so soon, but I have to go with Gabriel. Our plane doesn’t leave until tomorrow night so at least we have a little while longer.”

Dean slumped forward until his forehead was pressed against Castiel's. “New York, huh? Practically on the other side of the country. At least we can still call each other and there is always Skype.”

“Yeah.” he gave Dean a light kiss, “And I’ll come visit when I have breaks. Or you can come out to see me. I have to cook for you, remember?”

“That’s right, I’m your guinea pig.” Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around the other to pull him into a tight hug. “I’m really going to miss you, Cas.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face into his neck. “I’m going to miss you too.” he smirked into Dean’s neck and dropped his hands to grab his ass. “And your sexy ass.”

They sat on the bench wrapped up in each other’s arms for about an hour, not talking, but taking comfort from the other’s touch. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair while the smaller teen nuzzled into his neck, his hands still firmly on Dean’s ass. They only broke apart when Dean’s phone started ringing.

“I guess our time is up.” he shifted away from Castiel enough so he could get to his pocket that held his phone. “What?” he asked when he answered, then winced and held it away from his ear as a female yelling could be heard. He hung up and made a face. “Jo says that if we don’t get our asses to the club that she going to post those photos of us all over town.”

“Not that I care if everyone knows we are together, I think it would be uncomfortable for you since I’ll be gone. And my mother…” Castiel trailed off, then got to his feet and stretched. “Let’s get going. Since tonight is my last night here for awhile, I think I should go all out. Will you give me a ride so I can change before we go?”

“Sure, where are you staying?”

Dean brought Castiel to the motel he was staying in with his brother so he could change. Dean waited while the other showered and got dressed in the bathroom, saying that if he saw Castiel naked he would not be able to keep his hands to himself. Castiel had started stripping in the main room before winking and disappearing into the bathroom. He was only in there for about fifteen minutes and when he came out, he looked sexy as usual.

The black skintight pants paired with a tight fitting AC/DC shirt had Dean grinning and he couldn’t help but to run his hands through Castiel's hair and made it stick up even more than it already was. Castiel ducked away of his hand so he could put on his cross necklace and pulled on his shoes. Once he grabbed his wallet and said he was set to go, the couple left the motel to head to Mystery Spot.

The club was packed with the freshly graduated students and because of that most of the older customers were not there. The music was louder than normal, the lights were flashing all different colors and there were smoke and bubble machines going. The candy buffets were fully stocked and there were coolers of soda spread throughout the club, as well as special drinks at the bar. Dean was stopped multiple times on his way through the club by his former teammates and they talked for a few minutes before he and Castiel finally made it upstairs to where Jo and the others were waiting for them.

“Finally! I thought I was going to have to send in the Jaws of Life to pry you two apart from each other.” Jo threw some candy at Dean while he and Castiel found seats. Her eyes narrowed as she looked between them, “So?”

“So, what?” Dean swiped a gummy worm for a bowl on the table and popped it into his mouth. He had a weakness for the gummy treats and if he wasn’t careful he’d eat enough to make himself sick. “What’s the glare for?”

“Castiel, have you told him yet?” This time it was Charlie who spoke. Her eyes were as wide as her smile. She was clearly excited about something.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned, but then realized what she was talking about and chuckled. “Oh, that. Yes, I told him about a month ago.” he slid an arm around Dean’s waist and snuggled into him. “I just asked him to still call me Jimmy in school until we graduated. It’s complicated.” he added so they would not ask questions.

“Alright, I win!” Andy popped up from the couch he was lying on and threw his hands up into the air. “I win!”

Jo grumbled something and she, Garth, Charlie and Ash all dug into their pockets and threw money at Andy. Castiel started laughing and when Dean realized that they had been betting on them, he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He watched as Andy happily pocketed the money and grinned at him.

“I still should have won.” Jo pouted, “Castiel told him, Dean didn’t figure it out.”

“Hey, I would have!” Dean tried to defend himself but everyone was giving him a look that said they clearly did not believe him. “You’re all assholes.” 

Dean grabbed another worm but this one he just sucked on instead of eating right away. He felt Castiel shift at his side and turned towards him to find the other leaning towards him. His eyebrows went up at the smirk and then he let out a small growl when Castiel bit the other end of the gummy worm hanging out of his mouth. He pulled his head back but Castiel only smiled and followed him forward, not letting up on the other end.

“Ah, how cute. Just like Lady and the Tramp!” Charlie had pulled her phone out and was taking pictures as the fight over the gummy continued.

“Mmhmm.” Castiel smiled around the worm. 

Castiel’s eyes sparkled mischievously before he was sucking the gummy worm into his mouth as he brought his lips to Deans. Dean still refused to give up his worm and Castiel chuckled before letting go of it. His tongue chased it into Deans mouth where their tongues started a new battle. The fruitiness of the worm mixed with Dean’s own taste had Castiel moaning softly into his mouth. Dean echoed it back as his hands buried themselves into Castiel's still wet hair as he held him close.

Jo groaned, “I thought you said you would be keeping your hands to yourself, Dean?”

“Kissing doesn’t require hands.” Andy said helpfully as he grinned while watching the other two kiss. “And you are the one sitting in Garth’s lap with a hand down his pants.”

Garth was laughing at that. “I understand that it is nearly impossible, but you must try to resist me, Jo.”

Ash was up and moving around on his feet, phone held out in front of him as he recorded everything going on. He was grinning and when Jo smiled and took an ice cube out of her glass of water and shoved it down the back of Garth’s pants, he burst into laughter. He knew better than to say such things to her. He knew that Garth did too, but the guy apparently liked how she retaliated such things. It’s what made them such a compatible couple. He turned his phone back to Dean and Castiel and they had stopped kissing. Dean had been kissed stupid and Castiel was grinning as he chewed the gummy worm he’d stolen from his boyfriend.

“How did I end up with such weird friends?” Ash said loudly and almost everyone flipped him off. Jo threw ice cubes at him. He stopped recording for now and shoved his phone into his pocket before flopping back down into his seat. “So Cas, I hear you’re going to New York for school. When are you leaving?”

All eyes turned to him and his eyes looked a little sad. “I’m leaving tomorrow night.” Before anyone could say anything else, he held up a hand. “Please, I don’t want things to get sappy and emotional. I just want to have a fun and wild night before I have to go.” He saw Dean starting to get depressed, so he stood up and took his hand. “Dean, come dance with me.”

“Sure.” he smiled up at Castiel as he got to his feet.

The others also got up and they all made their way downstairs to the dance floor. It was already packed with people but they still managed to find room. Castiel used the tight space as an excuse to stay pressed against Dean and Dean only wrapped his arms tight around Castiel in response. Jo just rolled her eyes as they started dancing. Charlie let out a loud whoop in excitement and her arms flailed around as she really got into it. Andy did the same and Garth soon followed. Soon all of them were dancing like fools and laughing, having far too much fun to care what they looked like.

“Cassie!” Balthazar appeared out of nowhere and pulled the dark haired male right out of Dean’s arms and spun him around. “A little birdie told me that you’re leaving tomorrow. Let me steal you away for the night for some hot sex before you go?”

Dean was fuming and about to go over and hit Balthazar but Castiel held up a hand to stop him. Dean continued to glare but he stopped, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. The others were still dancing but their movements were slowed and it was obvious they were watching and listening to what was happening.

“Balthazar, you always did know how to have fun.” Castiel turned in the taller man’s arms so he could look up at him. “But I cannot accept your offer. You see, Dean is pretty possessive of me and I think that if you were to try and leave with me, he would beat you into a bloody pulp. So it is because that you are my friend and I am worried about your safety, I will not go with you.”

Balthazar stared at Castiel for a moment before looking at Dean. He then threw back his head and burst into laughter. He let go of Castiel and held up his hands in surrender. “Alright, I get the point. But just remember if you change your mind, you can call me at any time.”

As soon as Balthazar had left, Dean took the two steps to reach Castiel and pulled him into a tight hug before crushing their mouths together. He kissed him long and deeply until he felt Castiel’s legs start to shake under him. He broke the kiss and gave his boyfriend a loving smile.

“Dean...that was...shit.” Castiel laughed as he clung to Dean to keep himself standing. “I think there is no mistake that I’m yours now, but feel free to prove it like that again as much as you want.” he slid his arms up from Dean’s waist to wrap around his neck as they started dancing again, but this time it was slow and they ignored the beat. “You’re coming back with me tonight, right?”

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Do you even have to ask that? You still have a promise to fulfill, remember?”

This time it was Castiel kissing Dean until he was out of breath. 

“Good evening everyone!” A cheerful voice came over the speakers as the music cut out. “I just want to congratulate all of you who have just graduated. Because the real world sucks so much, I thought I would do you all a favor and give you a night you will never forget.”

“Uh oh.” Castiel said, eyes darting around the room as he looked for his cousin. “I know that tone of voice. Gabriel has something planned….”

“He’s up on the bar.” 

Gabriel stood on top of the bar with two women on either side of him wearing skimpy outfits and holding very large squirt guns. One of them looked like a bazooka. A door that lead into another part of the club opened and three tables were wheeled out into the main room. Everyone moved to the edges of the room as they looked on with curiosity. Each of the tables were filled with mini pies and balloons filled with various things.

“Five….four...three...two….one….” Gabriel counted down and wiggled his eyebrows as the women cocked their guns. “Go!”

Shouts started to go up as the women up on the bar started spraying everyone with whipped cream. The one with the bazooka was shooting out small balloons filled with cream and confetti. People scattered as they either ran out of the bar, which was only a few people and mostly females, or they dove for the tables with the small pies and balloons on them. Chaos erupted as the fight started and everyone was laughing.

“Shit!” Dean dove behind a knocked over table as he ducked out of the way of flying balloons and cream filled pies.

“Dean!” Castiel called behind him. He turned to look only to get a full pie in the face. “Pay attention!”

“You little…” Dean trailed off as Castiel laughed and ran into the crowd for more ammo. 

Dean crawled across the floor to where one of the bigger tables was knocked over and found Jo and the others. There was a large pile of balloons there and Jo was giving instructions like a commander before battle. Andy was the only one not listening. He was standing up on another table and pelting people with balloons until he ran out. He was covered head to toe in the whipped cream and laughing hysterically. 

“Wow, Dean, you got hit already?” Charlie asked as she reached out to wipe a finger across his nose. “Cas!”

“Yeah, Cas got me.” Dean said as he wiped more of the cream off his face.

“No, Cas!” Charlie shouted again and pointed a finger behind him before she was scrambling over the table and away.

When Dean turned to look, he found Castiel standing there holding one of the large squirt guns and a large grin on his face. When Jo and the others saw him, they made a mad dash for the stairs, their ammo supply forgotten.

“Don’t you even…” He started crawling backwards as Castiel advanced towards him, cocking the gun and taking aim. “Cas...you’re supposed to be on my team!”

“Nah,” Castiel leaned backwards and avoided a balloon. How he did that without even looking at it, Dean had no idea. He didn’t even have any whipped cream on him yet except for on his feet. “This is much more fun. Besides, I get to clean you off after.” and with that, Castiel starting firing at Dean, showing no mercy.

“Gah!” Dean rolled over onto his hands and knees and scooped up some of the balloons and threw them behind him blindly. “You bastard!” he grabbed more balloons and rolled over so he could aim only to find Castiel had disappeared again. “You’re not getting away this time.”

He ducked down behind the table while he scanned the crowd. The more people were getting covered in the whipped cream, the harder it was to make out who was who. He grinned when he saw Castiel over by the bar, probably refilling his weapon. Dean quickly made his way towards him while avoiding projectiles until he was within range. He ducked down behind another table for cover before he got ready to attack. Just as he started to stand up to start throwing, he was met with a face full of cream as someone else unloaded on him.

“So you just thought you could sneak up on him, huh? Nice try, Dean-o!” Gabriel laughed and cocked his gun again. “Family stick together!”

“Except when we don’t.” Castiel said evilly as he started shooting Gabriel with his newly filled gun. “No one hits Dean but me!”

Dean didn’t even hesitate to start pelting Castiel with his balloons as the other attacked his cousin. Castiel spluttered as he got hit in the face before he started laughing. Once the three of them were out of ammo again, Dean held up his hands in surrender and Gabriel bounded off somewhere.

“You fight dirty.” Castiel climbed over the table to stand in front of Dean and licked his cheek.

“Hey, you’re the one that sneak attacked me with that pie!” Dean kissed his boyfriend and licked some of the cream from his face in return. “Now, why don’t we get more ammo and go upstairs? Jo and the others are hiding up there. They probably have it barricaded so no one can get to them. I’m surprised they haven’t been throwing balloons down at people. that makes me a bit worried.”

“Hm, that’s a good point. If it were me, I’d probably wait until everyone thought it was over, then rain down Hell upon them.” He grinned at the look Dean gave him. “What? It’s a good strategy.” 

They went to the bar so Castiel could fill up his gun and Dean was happy when one of the women there gave him her gun with a wink. Castiel squirted her for flirting and it made Dean laugh until he got a mouthful of cream. He swatted Castiel on the ass and gave him a quick kiss before he stepped away.

“How are we going to do this? Jo won’t be fooled if we pretend to be going up there to help them. They have the higher ground too.” 

Castiel looked around the room and spotted Andy standing at the bottom of the stairs stopping people from trying to go up. “We can use him as a distraction. Send him over the wall first and he can take the brunt of the attack, and then we move in.”

“Damn Cas, you can be really evil, you know that?”

“It’s not being evil, it’s called having a strategy...and being slightly evil.” He shrugged before he started moving towards the stairs. “Let’s go, Dean.”

They stayed low behind the tables and ducked behind the columns along the edges of the room as they made their way to the stairs. Andy was grinning when they saw him and gave them a thumbs up when he saw the guns.

“Sweet! You can do a lot of creamin’ with those babies.” He stepped to the side to let them pass and they frowned. “You two can go on up. Jo said it’s alright.”

Dean was immediately suspicious. “Why?”

“Because she wants whatever ammo you’d be bringing with you.” Andy started waving his hands towards the barricade. “Hurry up before someone else tries to get in! and don’t worry, it’s not a trap.”

“You know when people say that it usually is a trap?” Dean asked with a raised brow. “This is Jo we’re talking about. She never does what you expect her to.”

“Oh, she thought about creamin’ you but decided she wanted as much ammo for the end more.”

Dean looked at Castiel who only shrugged. “I guess we won’t know until we go up there.”

The pair headed the rest of the way up the stairs and stopped at the two tables blocking the top. One of them shifted a bit as Charlie peaked out at them before it slid further to the side to let them squeeze in. She quickly jumped out of the way before Dean could get whipped cream on her and she eyed the guns warily.

“This is a no shoot zone! All ammunitions must be inventoried with the boss.” 

Jo was sitting in her favorite seat with her feet up on the table. Ash and Garth were looking over the railing down at the chaos to make sure no one else tried to come up. Buckets of balloons sat at their feet and Ash had somehow gotten a hold of the bazooka. 

“Dean, Castiel, glad you two finally joined us. And I see you brought the good stuff.” Jo eyed Castiel for a moment before smirking, “You’re lucky I let you up here. If I hadn’t of run, you would have hit me too, right?”

Castiel grinned, “I would have hit everyone. No one is off limits from this game. Don’t think you’ll be making it out of here clean, Jo.”

Dean felt his eyes go wide at the challenge in Castiel’s voice. Jo’s eyebrows went up before she leaned towards him and smiled. Dean instinctively took a step away from them.

“I dare you to try something.” While she was smiling, the warning in her voice was obvious.

Instead of backing down like most everyone else one, Castiel only smiled back. “Oh, I’m not going to try.” he cocked his gun and pointed it at her, his blue eyes shining. “I’m going to succeed.” 

Just as Castiel squeezed the trigger, Jo launched herself up out of her chair with a growl and tackled him to the floor. Castiel held on tightly to his weapon as Jo fought to get it out of his hands. He grinned as she struggled against him, straddling his waist to hold him down to leave her hands free.

“Watch out Cas, she fights dirty!” Dean yelled out in warning just as Jo dug her nails into Castiel’s forearms.

“That’s okay. I do too.”

Castiel winced at the sting but refused to let up his grip. Instead, he managed to rolled them over so Jo was underneath him. He then used the gun to pin her upper body to the floor and used his legs to hold hers down. He looked up at Garth to make sure he wasn’t having a problem with this and he gave a thumbs up that Jo could not see.

“You are putting up a valiant fight, Jo, but I suggest you just give in and let me win before this ends in embarrassment for you.” Castiel spoke calmly and was still smirking. When he looked up and caught Dean watching him, he winked at him. “You have one chance. Do you yield?”

“Never!” Jo yelled and struggled more under him.

“That is...regrettable.” Castiel shifted on her so that he could pin both of her hands down with one of his. He then set the large water gun to the side and pulled a small one out of the back of his pants. “You should have accepted my mercy, Jo.” 

Everyone watched with held breath as Castiel brought the small squirt gun to her face but then he lowered it down between them. Charlie gasped and started making squeaking noises as she tried to talk too fast. Ash had his phone out and was recording again and Dean quickly did the same. 

Castiel slid the tip of the gun into the top of Jo’s pants and with a wide grin, pulled the trigger. The loud squeal Jo let out was the most girliest sound anyone had ever heard her make. She squirmed and cursed as the cool whipped cream shot down her pants and then up her shirt as Castiel moved his hand to hold her down. The gun then came up to spray her in the face with what was left. Only then did Castiel let her go and quickly jumped up to his feet and away.

Jo lay on the floor in shock and anger but couldn’t get herself to move. She wiggled slightly then made a face as the whipped cream was squished around in her clothes. She wiped off her face and slowly sat up, sending a glare at Castiel as she did so.

“You have balls, I’ll give you that.” Jo then surprised everyone by laughing so hard she doubled over. “Cas, you creamed in my pants!”

Dean choked, “Joanna Beth, don’t say things like that!” he couldn’t stop himself from laughing though and soon everyone else was.

“Hey, it was your boyfriend who did it!”

“Dude, that’s not cool.” Garth was trying to be serious as he went over to Jo and slapped her butt. “Only I can d-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Garth.” Jo turned on him with a finger raised in warning. “Ugh, I need a shower.” 

Garth hugged her so that he was covered in the whipped cream too and grinned. “Yeah, me too. Let’s go shower, baby!”

The music that had started up again when the fight began cut off and the group moved to look over the railing. Gabriel was once again up on the bar and was covered in whipped cream except for his face that he was just finishing wiping off. He grinned as he looked around at everyone.

“I hope you all enjoyed my gift!” everyone cheered in response. “Now that you monsters have made a mess of my club, it’s time for you to go. There is a fire truck in the parking lot out back with a hose set up to spray everyone off before you go home. There may or may not also be water balloons to help if you don’t want to get sprayed.” More cheers went up. “But before you go, I think there is one last thing that needs to be done.”

Gabriel pointed up to the second floor and Dean and the others took that as a signal to start their own attack. They all started throwing their horde of balloons down on the rest of the crowd causing everyone to yell and run for cover. Due to the higher ground, Dean and his friends had no trouble hitting most of the people. When they finally ran out, Dean held up his hands and let out a yell. His football buddies returned the yell before everyone started outside.

“Now that we are all a complete mess, what should we do now?” Charlie came out from behind one of the tables that had been used as a barricade. She had gone downstairs to use the bathroom only to come out when Dean and Jo had started the attack. She had not come out unscathed.

Andy was passed out on the stairs, Ash had gone off somewhere and Jo and Garth were making their way down the stairs to leave. At the sound of a loud crash, Charlie turned to find Dean pinned to the table with Castiel straddling his hips and licking the whipped cream off of his face and neck.

“Dudes, you’re still in public!” She went over and swatted Castiel on the back to get his attention. He muttered something against Dean’s neck and shoo’d her away with one hand. She rolled her eyes, “I guess you two are staying here. Cas, you better call me tomorrow before you leave! We’re all going to want to see you off at the airport.”

Castiel did look up at that and gave her a smile, “I will Charlie, I promise. Now go on home and get showered and go to bed. You look ready to fall over.”

“See ya then, bitches.” She waved to Dean who waved back as she went down the stairs.

“Now where were we?” Castiel growled as he kissed Dean then pulled off the others shirt, using his hands to rub whipped cream across the bare skin. “Mm, dessert.” he leaned down and licked and nipped his way down Dean’s chest, enjoying the way Dean squirmed under him.

“C-Cas, we can’t do this here.” Dean half heartedly pushed at Castiel's shoulders trying to get him to stop. 

Castiel bit one of Dean’s nipples and made him cry out and arch his back. “No, it’s fine. No one else is up here and almost everyone else is out of the club.” His hands worked Dean’s pants open and he slid them partway down his hips to reveal more of his stomach. “Besides, Gabriel is my cousin and this is his club. I guess you can say I get a free pass.”

Dean was torn on what to do. He’s never done something in such a public area before, but at the same time Castiel was driving him crazy and he didn’t think he could stop if he want to. His head fell back against the table with a groan as Castiel’s mouth worked at one of his sensitive spots on his hip. Just as Castiel was starting to pull Dean’s pants down more, he suddenly yelped and pulled away.

“Not this time, Cassie. Payback’s a bitch!” Gabriel had come upstairs with one of the big squirt guns. It was no longer filled with whipped cream, but ice water. “You shouldn’t have teamed up on me like that, we’re family!”

Castiel continued to try and squirm away from the cold water as it hit his back. He ended up rolling right off the table and onto the floor. Thankfully it was a low table only two feet high or so and it only knocked his breath out a bit. Now that Castiel wasn’t on top of him, the ice water hit Dean right in the face and chest. He too let out a yelp as the ice water hit him and he rolled off the other side of the table trying to avoid it.

“Dammit, Gabriel!” Castiel groaned as he sat up on the floor rubbing his elbow. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Aw, I know you love me cuz.” He looked at Dean with a raised brow, then back at Castiel. “Take your boy toy back to the motel. I’m sure you’d like to finish what you were trying to do. You’re going to be busy tomorrow so plan accordingly.” He turned to head down the stairs but stopped and turned back to squirt them both some more before turning a running away laughing.

Dean slowly got to his feet and picked his shirt up off the floor where Castiel had dropped it. Not only was he sticky but now wet as well. used his shirt to wiped the rest of his face off with before looking down at his pants and pulling them off too. There was no way he was riding in Baby while covered in whipped cream. Water was one thing, but this was something else.

“Cas, you’re taking your clothes off before you get into my car. If we get pulled over on the way to the motel, so be it.” Dean watched as Castiel eagerly stripped down to his boxers. He acted like he was going to take those off too but stopped and gave Dean a wink instead. “Let’s go.”

Thankfully the water fight that was now going on outside in the parking lot was on the opposite side that Dean had parked. They made it there without getting more wet or being held up by anyone wanting to talk. Dean could talk to them anytime but Castiel was leaving tomorrow. He wasn’t going to waste any more time tonight. The drive back to the motel was quiet and luckily they did not get pulled over on the way. 

Once Dean had parked Baby and shut off the engine, Castiel was in his lap and wrapping his arms around him. Dean groaned into the kiss and held him for a few minutes before pushing him away. Castiel pouted but he got out of the car when Dean did to lead him into the room. Castiel locked the door behind them and then threw his dirty clothes into the bathroom to keep the mess to a minimum. Dean watched as Castiel moved around him, waiting for the other to start touching him again, but he did not.

“Cas?”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Castiel chuckled, “I’m just admiring the view in front of me.” 

Dean grinned even as he felt himself blushing from the attention. His ego, and cock, swelled as Castiel continued to move around him, a light caress here and there, and his blue eyes darkened with lust. Dean moved away from him to stretch out onto the bed, sitting up on an elbow and crooking a finger at the other male.

“What are you waiting for? Get your sexy ass over here.”

Castiel pulled off his boxers and slowly walked to the edge of the bed, his eyes once again devouring every inch of Dean’s body. He knelt on the bed and ran his hands up Dean’s legs until he grabbed the pant legs of his boxers and pulled them off. Dean made a sound in his throat as the material slid slowly over his hard cock and he smiled as Castiel rubbed his legs.

“How do you want me, Cas? You said you were going to fuck me so hard that I couldn’t walk later, right?” Dean spread his legs a bit and rolled his hips, causing his cock to slide against his stomach and leave a trail of precum behind it.

“How do I want you?” Castiel continued his slow slide up Dean’s body, purposely holding himself up to provide as less friction as possible, until his mouth was brushing Dean’s ear. “I want you trembling and panting beneath me. I want you whimpering and moaning my name, begging me to make you cum. I want to fuck you so good that I ruin you for anyone else. I want you so gone that whenever you think about me, you think of this night and cum without even touching yourself. I want to be able to call you and make you cum from my voice alone.” his tongue ran along the shell of Dean’s ear and he moaned.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean arched up off the bed, seeking his lover’s heat and trying to get some kind of friction. Castiel just put a hand on his chest to hold him down. “I think you can already do that.” he panted. His head turned to the side as Castiel nibbled on his neck.

“Yes, you do seem to really enjoy my voice when I talk like this.” Castiel’s voice had dropped another note and he grinned against Dean’s neck when the other trembled. “It’s good to know that I can expect our phone calls to go pleasantly. I’ll have to call you when I’m on break.”  
Dean let out a frustrated groan. “C’mon, Cas. Stop teasing me and fuck me already, or I’ll fuck you instead.”

Castiel lowered himself to brush their cocks together just enough to cause Dean to let out a startled cry. “So impatient. We have all night, Dean. There is no need to rush.” he finally lowered himself so most of his weight was resting on Dean. 

Dean’s legs came up and wrapped around Castiel’s waist and his arms slid under his arms to grip his back. As Castiel moved to claim Dean’s lips again in a deep kiss, their hips started slowly rocking together causing them to both moan softly. Castiel held himself up on one elbow while his free hand continued to move up and down Dean’s chest in gentle caresses. Then it moved to start rubbing and teasing at his nipples, pinching and pulling them until Dean was arching up into him again.

While Castiel was continuing his gentle torment, Dean was not passive. His hands were sliding up and down Castiel’s back and lower to grip his ass and pull them more firmly together. He even pulled Castiel up just enough that he could slide a teasing finger down the crack of his ass to rub over Castiel’s entrance. Castiel let out a curse and stopped his movements for a moment while Dean took his turn in teasing the other.

“I told you, if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to fuck you instead.”

“You can fuck me later, I promise.” Castiel moved up onto his hands so he could reach up for something underneath the pillow. 

While he did that, Dean took advantage of the skin inches from his face and leaned up to run his tongue across a nipple. He used his hands to hold Castiel up and still so he could kiss and nip at his skin until he’d left a few marks. His eyes traveled down to rest on the flushed skin of Castiel’s cock. With a grin, he pushed Castiel forward more until the hard flesh was within reach of his mouth, then ran his tongue across the head.

“Fuck!” Castiel tried to squirm away but Dean had a firm grip on him. His knees were now on either side of Dean’s chest and he was gripping the headboard to help hold himself up. “Fuck, I love your mouth.”

Dean hummed as his lips wrapped around him and slowly slid down the hard flesh as far as he could while his fingers continued to tease Castiel’s ass. Castiel stayed there for a moment, unable to make himself pull away from the pleasure he was receiving. When he felt Dean trying to grab the lube from him, he did pull away.

“So that was just a distraction, hm? You little shit.”

Dean chuckled. “Hey, it was worth a shot.”

Castiel moved back down Dean’s body until he was kneeling between his spread legs. He had wanted to tease and torment Dean more, but now he was closer to the edge because of Dean’s mouth, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He popped the cap of the lube and gathered a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a bit, before he lowered his hand. His blue eyes locked onto Dean’s green ones as he circled a finger slowly around Dean’s puckered entrance before sliding in to the first knuckle. Once Dean gave him a nod to continue, he gradually slid the rest of his index finger in as far as it could go. He gently moved his finger around to spread the lube and to start stretching him out. Dean’s body clenched around him but he showed no signs of being in pain.

“You don’t need to be so gentle with me, Cas. I can take a lot of pain.”

Castiel gave a small smile as he pressed another lubed finger in slowly beside the other causing Dean to suck in a sharp breath. “I know you can. That does not mean I want to intentionally cause you any more than is necessary.”

His second finger was worked into Dean more slowly than the first so that Dean’s body would have time to adjust. As Castiel worked on stretching him open, Dean’s breathing picked up and he started to gently roll his hips. Castiel waited until Dean was looking at him before he lowered his head to lap a slow strip up the length of Dean’s cock. Dean arched up off the bed and his fingers curled into the sheets beneath him. Castiel continued to lick and suck Dean off while he added a third finger and eventually a fourth to make sure he was loose enough for Castiel to enter him.

Dean let out a long groan as Castiel carefully removed his fingers, smirking as he watched Dean’s body quiver from the loss. Dean was watching him with half closed eyes, but even then Castiel could still see the warning glare in them. He winked as he kissed the head of Dean’s cock before sitting up so he could lube himself up. He moaned softly as he stroked himself making sure that he was slicked up enough to allow easy entry. Once he was ready, he lifted one of Dean’s legs up so that it rested on his shoulder before bending forward and slowly pressing the head of his cock into the tight heat.

Dean let out a curse and gripped the sheets tighter as he forced himself to remain relaxed to allow Castiel to slide inside of him. Castiel had done a good job at getting him ready and there was not any pain with it, just a slight burning as he adjusted to the size of him. His eyes closed and his head fell back against the pillows as another groan left his lips. He felt Castiel shift again and this time it was so he could lean forward and kiss Dean.

“Mm, baby you’re gripping me so tight.” Castiel had to pause once he was fully sheathed inside of Dean. “Feels so good.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “It would feel even better if you started moving. Now.”

Castiel gave a slow roll of his hips and he grinned at the way Dean trembled beneath him. He paused and waited until Dean was about to tell him to move again before suddenly snapping his hips harder and causing him to let out a choked moan. He started moving slowly, barely pulling out before snapping his hips forward, before pulling out further each time and going back in harder. He sat up a bit and adjusted Dean’s leg on his shoulder better so he could thrust faster and deeper causing both of them to moan.

Dean did his best to meet each of Castiel’s thrusts but it was a bit awkward while on his back. He didn’t want to turn over though because then he’d be unable to watch Castiel. The look on the others face while he fucked him was too beautiful to miss. He knew Castiel was thinking the same thing about him as his eyes never left his face. Dean pulled him back down for a deep kiss and wrapped his other leg around Castiel’s waist.

His body grew hotter the closer he got to his peak, sweat starting to roll down his forehead and a light sheen coated his chest. His head fell to the side as Castiel licked a droplet off his neck before claiming his lips again. The kiss broke as Dean cried out and arched off the bed when Castiel’s cock hit his prostate. He was unable to stop himself from letting out a loud moan as it was hit again and again, leaving him shaking and clinging to Castiel.

“Fuck Cas, more,” Dean dug his short nails into his lovers back as he arched up into him. “Harder!” Dean clamped down around him and Castiel moaned. 

“With pleasure.”

Castiel grabbed the leg that was around his waist and put it up on his other shoulder before gripping Dean’s thighs tightly. He pulled back so that his cock was just about to slide out of Dean’s ass before snapping his hips forward as hard as he could. Dean let out a surprisingly loud yell and his hands scrambled to grip the headboard behind him. The look Dean gave him sent a surge of pleasure through Castiel’s cock and he quickly started thrusting into Dean as hard and deep as he could. The headboard started banging against the motel wall but neither of them cared if they were disturbing anyone who might be in the next room.

Castiel let his eyes close and head fall back as the pleasure ran through his body as he continued to fuck into Dean with everything he had. His own breathing was hard and fast and his thighs shook from the effort, but there was no way he was going to slow down or stop until he had Dean screaming his name when he came. From the way Dean was cursing and moaning it wouldn’t be long now.

He slid his hands down to Dean’s hips and lifted him right off the bed, changing the angle to one that had him hitting Dean’s prostate on every thrust. Dean held on tightly to the headboard while Castiel pounded into him, no longer on the bed at all, and rolling his hips to meet each thrust. His pace was thrown off as he reached the peak quickly and his orgasm hit him like a train.

“Yes, Cas, fuck!” Dean moaned loudly as long streaks of come shot out of his cock to paint his stomach and chest. “Fuck don’t stop!” his grip on the headboard slipped and he landed on the pillows under him but Castiel did not stop pounding into him. When he finally stopped coming, he was able to open his eyes just in time to see Castiel orgasm.

“D-Dean!”

Castiel thrusted twice more as his orgasm hit before his whole body went stiff, burying himself as deeply into Dean as he could. He rocked gently as his seed spilled into Dean’s heat, groaning as the other clenched around him through the last waves of his orgasm. With a shuddering sigh, he slowly pulled out and flopped down beside Dean on the bed, giving him a satisfied smile.

“I hope that was satisfactory.” Castiel panted and Dean rolled his eyes.

“You sure pick weird times to go into nerd mode, Cas.” Dean said, his voice rough from crying out and moaning so much. “It was more than ‘satisfactory’. It was fucking amazing.”

Dean pulled Castiel closer so that they could kiss. It was a long and slow kiss that they took their time with and enjoyed now that the initial urgency to have sex had passed. After the kiss, Castiel rolled away and stood up and held out a hand to Dean.

“Get up, we need to shower.” Castiel stood there waiting until Dean groaned and slowly sat up. “You can sleep after we clean up.”

Dean ignored Castiel’s hand and stretched when he got up instead. He made a face as he felt Castiel’s seed trickle out of his ass. “Yes, shower, but I’m not in a hurry to sleep yet. It’s still early and we have more fuckin’ to do.”

Castiel smirked as he headed into the bathroom. “Good, because I want you to fuck me in the shower.” 

Dean stood staring after the other male for a moment with a grin on his face. When he heard the water turn on, he wasted no time in joining Castiel in the shower.

X

It was seven p.m and time for Castiel and Gabriel to leave to the airport. Most everyone was there to say their goodbyes; Charlie, Jo, Garth, Andy, Ash and of course Dean. Castiel’s mother had been there as well, but his father was not. Castiel was not surprised but he shoved his sadness down so no one would notice, though Dean could see it in his eyes. After everyone but Dean left, Castiel crumpled against him.

“Dean…”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Dean had one arm wrapped around Castiel’s waist to hold him up while the other stroked his hair. “It will be okay. I’m sure your dad will come around eventually, just give him time.”

Castiel shook his head and lifted it so he could look up into Dean’s eyes. “I hope so, but that’s not why I’m upset. I’m really going to miss you.” his eyes were burning and he felt like crying but for some reason the tears were not falling. “I’ll be in New York for four years!”

Dean held his own emotions in check. His own eyes were burning as well but he would not let himself fall apart. It would only make things harder. Instead, he gave Castiel a soft smile as he slid his glasses up to rest on to the top of his head, then leaned down and kissed each of his eyelids. He saw a few tears slide free and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

“I told you that I’ll call you every day, Cas. I even bought myself a laptop so that we can video chat when you have time between classes if you want. I’m already planning on coming out to visit you as often as I can, and you are coming back here for holidays.” Dean kissed Castiel gently on the mouth. “Don’t put your education on hold just because of me. I won’t break while you’re away and I have no intention of finding anyone else while you’re gone.” his eyes dropped then. “If you want to see someone else while you’re gone, I’ll understand. I know long distance relationships can be-” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Castiel crushed their mouths together in a hard and angry kiss. When the kiss broke, Castiel was glaring up at him.

“Don’t say another fucking word, Dean. I have no desire to be with anyone else. I don’t care that we’re going to be across the country from each other. I won’t let us fall apart.”

Dean could see Gabriel off to the side flirting with a flight attendant but he was watching his cousin. When he saw Dean looking, he made a kissy face at them. Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled Castiel’s hair.

“We both agree on that, so don’t be so upset.” Dean carefully slid Castiel’s glasses back down into place and gave him a tight hug. “Go on or you’ll miss your plane.” 

Castiel pulled away slowly, gave Dean another desperate kiss, then picked up his carryon bag. “I’ll call you as soon as we land in New York.”

“Hey Cas, I’m expecting lots of hot phone sex from you while you’re away.” Dean called out as the other headed for the gate.

Castiel turned and winked over his shoulder. “And I expect you to send me lots of videos to help me get through the lonely nights.”

“Ugh, can you two get any more disgusting?” Gabriel finally spoke up as he grabbed Castiel’s arm and tugged him towards the gate. “See you around, Dean-o!”

Dean glared at Gabriel but he was also grinning. “Yeah, you too short stack, though hopefully not too soon. I can only take so much of your face before I want to vomit.”

Dean stayed at the airport until Castiel’s plane pulled away from the gate and then disappeared up into the sky. When he got out into the parking lot, he saw his friends all there waiting for him with smiles on their faces. He couldn’t help but smile back even if he was sad. His friends wouldn’t let him get depressed and he was thankful for that.

Now he just had to hope that the next four years would go by quickly so that he could have Castiel again as much as he wanted. Then, he would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really had a lot of fun writing the fight in the club! I hope you all found it entertaining like I did.
> 
> I have a follow up planed that takes place when Dean and Castiel meet up again. I haven't started writing it just yet, but I've got notes down. Not sure when that story will get done, but keep a look out!


End file.
